Heavy In Your Arms
by gimme shelter
Summary: sequel to bad things,eric/oc x part 2 of trilogy x
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel is here guys hope you enjoy please review x**

Chapter 1: The Angry Mob

It had been a year since the events in the hall that had unveiled Madison's new strength and powers. Since she'd walked out of the hall without a word no one had seen or heard from her, a year on her friends and remaining family were still worried about her. Bill had returned and admitted to Sookie that he had been with his maker Lorena and he had been unfaithful to her with Lorena, Sookie had been unable to forgive him and they had separated, Sookie was now in a relationship with John Quinn, he was a were-tiger, the tiger who had been present in the hall with the wolves in fact. Bill was miserable for a few months before picking up a relationship with a woman from Monroe called Jennifer; Jennifer was in real estate and took pleasure in flaunting her money and brains over Sookie, as well as flaunting her relationship with Bill. Sookie let it go over her head, she was blissfully happy with Quinn and didn't feel the same way about Bill anymore. Sam's life was mostly the same though Sookie noticed how his head shot up sometimes when someone came into the bar, his eyes seemed to fix on the door constantly, she knew he wanted to know Madison was safe like the rest of them. Edward, Madison's father, and Michael, her nephew, were living in her house, Edward had moved all his possessions over from London, he couldn't face going back to the house where Marla had died, so he stayed in Bon Temps and raised Michael. After the events of the night Madison disappeared Li went back to Japan and left the swords in Godric's care, Godric had bought a house in Bon Temps and was quite happy to live there, only leaving to attend urgent meetings, though rather reluctantly. Rodrigo flew over occasionally, he liked to see Michael and Edward as often as possible and had struck up a strong friendship with Sam, the two of them talked with Quinn quite often about the day when the wolves and shifters of the world would reveal themselves like the vampires had. Evie remained in Bon Temps as well, she lived in a small house near Sookie's brother Jason and Jason was quite happy to help her with any tasks she needed doing, he'd turned over a new leaf lately which stunned everyone. Life went on as normal for the vampires, the elder powerful ones who had been present that night had found something to fear in Madison and had all rushed back to their home states, Pam and Eric of course went back to running Fangtasia, whose business was booming, though all of them thought of Madison everyday and wondered if she would ever return.

Sam wiped the bar down one last time, Merlotte's had been closed for a while and as usual he was the last one out, he tossed the rag in the bin and paused as he was putting the last stool on the bar, he could've sworn he'd heard something outside. Sam walked out into the empty parking lot and sniffed the air; nothing, he shrugged and put it down to an animal before walking inside, Sam's heart skipped a beat as he stared at the figure sitting on the bar;

' Hello Sam' he relaxed at that familiar voice

' Hello stranger' he replied and watched a smile appear on the figures face,

' Missed me?' Madison said jumping of the bar and walking towards him, she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, Sam couldn't be angry with her, he wrapped his arms round her;

' Of course I have, we all have' he could feel her smile again

' Sam will you do something for me?'

' Of course'

' I need you to call everyone and ask them to come here, I feel I owe them all, and you of course, an explanation and an apology'

' Maddie we all understand'

' I know but I want to explain Sam'

' I'll call them'

' Thank you Sam'

She and Sam sat at the bar, everyone had answered and would be there in an hour, Sam hadn't mentioned Madison, he just told them it was important, Madison downed another whiskey and smiled at Sam who looked curious;

' Go on I know your dying to ask questions so fire away' she said smiling

' Well…what exactly are you now?'

' Not really sure, it's sort of half human, half vampire except its like having a whole human and a whole vampire crammed into one body'

' So you are still human?' she took his hand and pressed it to her chest, Sam felt her heart thudding softly inside her chest,

' I still walk in the sunlight, I still have a heart that beats, I still breath air, though I suspect they are not necessities to me anymore but I am human'

' So do you need blood like the vampires?'

' Occasionally it does help, I find if I don't drink at least once a month I get weaker'

' So you're like a human with all the benefits of a vampire?'

' That's a good way of putting it'

' Where did you go Maddie?'

' I travelled, I didn't like being in one place for too long, I got a bit paranoid, so I wandered the earth for a while, carried out some of Florence's last wishes and tried to see if there were any others who were sort of…mutated like me'

' Ok one you're not a mutant so stop thinking that and two, were there any?'

' I found one guy in England, he was a werewolf, born not bitten, and when his mother was carrying him she was bitten by a demon, the venom from the demon spread through her, it killed her but he survived'

' What was he like?'

' You wanna meet him?'

' He's here?'

' He's outside, he's never met anyone else that's crossed two species and survived like him so he sort of guards me'

' I'd like to meet him' Madison smiled

' Rigel' she shouted, seconds later a huge man walked through the door, he must have been six foot 3 at least, he was all muscle, he was black and Sam knew this man could acre the shit out of people with one look, he eyed Sam before extending a hand and relaxing his face,

' Rigel Kane' he said in his deep voice that held a non-threatening growl to it,

' Sam Merlotte' Sam shook his hand without fear,

' I like your bar' Rigel said

' Thanks, don't need a job do you, you'd be an amazing bouncer?'

' I'll keep that in mind if we're staying put like I think you should' he said fixing his eyes on Maddie,

' We're staying' she said smiling

' I better call Dominic' he pulled out a cell phone and walked outside

' Who's Dominic?' Sam asked

' He's one of Rigel's friends, he was made a vampire when he was in his teens but he kept growing, his cells regenerated and after 8 years of thinking he was a vampire it turned out he could regenerate back to being a human, so he did, though he kept the strength and the reflexes'

' Been making friends haven't you?' Sam said smirking; she smiled as Rigel walked back in;

' He's on his way, he said he'd bring all our stuff with him' she smiled and nodded, Sam's head was buzzing with what Rigel would look like once he transformed, she rolled her eyes and smiled;

' Rigel would you be so kind as to show Sam what you look like transformed?'

' Sure' he seemed happy to show off, he pulled off his shirt and his body shuddered, he transformed quicker than anything Sam had ever seen before.

Rigel's bones seemed to break and re-position themselves, his skin turned black and looked leathery, his face protruded into a large snarling snout with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, his eyes turned a milky blue colour and he stayed on his hind legs, Sam gaped at the huge beast before him;

' Now that's impressive' he said and Madison smiled.

Rigel went into Sam's office and pulled his clothes back on, Madison turned as she heard the sound of wheels crunching on the parking lot gravel;

' Time to face the angry mob' she said looking at Sam for support

' They'll understand Maddie'

' I hope so'

Madison retreated back into Sam's office and listened to the voices that began to fill the bar, she heard Sookie and recognised Quinn's scent, next came her father, Evie and Michael, from his brain pattern she could tell Michael was sleeping, then Alcide, Rodrigo and Lucian entered, all of them on their guard, Bill came in next alone and she could feel a mixture of pain and anger coming from Sookie, evidently Sookie was not over Bill as much as she pretended she was, lastly Pam, Godric and Eric entered, she shuddered as she felt Eric's presence, they were bonded, she felt him more than Godric.

' So why are we here Sam?' Sookie asked curiously,

' Can anyone else smell wolf?' Pam asked, Madison had to stifle a laugh at the looks Pam must be getting from Alcide, Lucian and Rodrigo,

' Not you three, I smell something new, someone different?'

' I smell it too' Quinn said

' Sam, are we in some kind of danger here?' Edward asked

' No I assure you there is definitely no danger' Sam said, she could hear the smile in his voice and knew she had been right to come to Sam first,

' Shifter some of us have a bar to run all night so could you hurry this up' Pam said exasperatedly,

' I'm not sure how to put this?' Sam scratched his head and Rigel gave Madison an encouraging smile, she took a deep breath and walked out of the office to face them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Q & A Time

There was a mixture of expressions and emotions when they saw her, mostly a mixture of slight anger and happiness, she was pleased that the majority was happiness but she could feel most of the anger coming from Eric. Everyone crowded her and began talking, Michael clung to her with a vice grip so she couldn't leave him again, her father hung back and gave her a small smile, Eric's face was unreadable, she'd known this wasn't going to be easy. She sat down with Sookie at a booth to talk as everyone else gossiped and met Rigel;

' So come on spill, where did you go?' Sookie asked smiling

' I travelled around for a while, you know trying to get my head around all of this' Sookie nodded, still smiling;

' So anyway you and Quinn huh?' Maddie raised a suggestive eyebrow and smirked,

' Don't raise that eyebrow at me Madison, he's been a total gentleman, I don't want to rush anything, it's a bit soon after Bill I know but it just feels right'

' I'm happy for you Sook I truly am' Madison smiled at her friend

' I'm so glad you're back, gimme a call and we'll have a proper girly catch up' Madison nodded and Sookie got up to let someone else talk to Madison, Pam sat down next and she was already smirking;

' Hey princess good to see you again'

' Thank you Pam, how are you?'

' Pretty good apart from being stuck with the great and powerful sulk over there' she nodded her head towards Eric,

' Has he been that bad?'

' Sugar you have no idea, well I just came for a look really, I have missed that pretty face'

' Pam we need to get you a girl'

' Gimme a look at those fangs darlin and I'm good for the night' she smirked, Madison smiled and let the fangs that she rarely uncased extend for Pam to see, Pam smiled approvingly,

' Oh sugar I'm gonna dream of you biting me'

' Nice to know Pam' Pam smirked and left, next came Alcide,

' I'm not gonna bombard you with questions I just wanted to thank you'

' Thank me for what?' Madison asked slightly puzzled

' For what you did that night, it was only a matter of time before those fellowship assholes came after us and you helped, you know you're a friends to the pack no matter what'

' Thanks Alcide, if you need me any time just call' Alcide squirmed slightly,

' What is it Alcide?' she asked smiling

' I do have a request for you and Sookie actually but I didn't want to ask tonight'

' Ask away'

' We're having a problem with wolves from other packs trying to come in and take over'

' And you'd like me to gently persuade them not to?'

' If you don't mind, if any of the pack go it's just going to start a war I thought about asking Eric but I didn't think he'd want to help, you don't have to it would just be nice to know you're there'

' I don't mind I'll help'

' Thank you Madison I owe you major'

' Think nothing of it I may need your help with Michael one day'

' Anything we can do to help just let me know and thank you again'

' Think nothing of it' Alcide left looking relieved, Godric sat before her next,

' How are you Madison?'

' I'm fine, couldn't be better' she smiled brightly at Godric who seemed to relax at her smile,

' I've been so worried this last year'

' I'm sorry I caused you worry Godric'

' Don't apologise, if I'm honest I'm not sorry for what you are Maddie I'm just sorry about how it all had to happen'

' You don't think I blame you do you?' he looked down silently

' Godric no, I could never blame you for this please don't think I do'

' I feel so responsible, you've gone a year without any guidance but look at you, so mature and wise in your new abilities' they smiled at each other and she placed her hand on his,

' I must go but we will talk properly soon I promise' he kissed her hand and left, Bill sat silently before her,

' How are you Bill?'

' Quite surprised you are being so civil to me, I assumed you would be angry with me for betraying Sookie?'

' I'm not happy about it Bill but what's done is done'

' You don't seem as happy as you are trying to make everyone believe you are?'

' I'm fine I'm just tired'

' If there is anything I can do Madison please don't hesitate to ask?'

' Thank you Bill' he nodded and glided away out of the bar.

Lucian and Rodrigo sat down next, she was aware they were both on edge,

' Will you please both relax?' she said smiling, they exhaled and their shoulders relaxed as both of them smiled,

' How are you warrior woman?' Lucian asked smiling,

' Fine thank you and yourselves?'

' We're fine, your friend what is he?' Rodrigo asked looked at Rigel, who was talking with Alcide,

' Part wolf part demon from birth, he calls himself a lycan, you know like in the underworld film, because he looks more like them compared to how you and Lucian look transformed'

' Really, that is fascinating' Lucian said as he too eyed Rigel,

' How were your travels, Sam said you'd been all over the world and have found two who are like you?'

' Well not like me as you can see from Rigel, but different and my travels were lovely thank you'

' We should let you get on Evie's dying to talk to you, we'll visit when you've settled back in' Rodrigo bent down and kissed her cheek and Lucian gave a small bow as they left. Evie was there seconds later,

' Bout time you came back, are you alright?'

' I'm fine Evie honestly'

' Did you carry out Florence's last wishes?'

' I did, how are you Evie?'

' Oh I'm fine, I have to admit I like living here'

' You moved to Bon Temps?'

' Yes, I sort of just stayed here after that night and I like it'

' I'm glad you're happy here Evie'

' Thank you, now I have to pass on a message'

' And what would that be?'

' Li asked me to ask you if you'd call her as soon as you're settled in, she wants to know your alright'

' I'll call her thank you for passing the message on Evie'

' No problem'

' Evie is my dad ok?'

' He's alright, he just finds it all so difficult, losing Miles, your mother, Noah and his dad and then you becoming wonder woman'

' I'm hardly wonder woman, I don't think wonder woman would ever slit her grand fathers throat do you?'

' Don't you dare feel guilty, he'd have done much worse to you and he did in a way' Madison nodded,

' Madison your father needs to learn to accept these changes it's him not you, don't worry he'll come around, he's missed you too much to ignore you' Madison smiled as Evie patted her hand comfortingly,

' So strong and yet still so fragile' Evie mused quietly, Madison gave a small smile,

' You understand more than you let on' Madison said

' You know where I am if you need me Maddie' Madison nodded and hugged Evie goodbye. The bar had been emptying as Madison had been talking to people, Edward had driven Rigel to the house without a word to Madison, Sam had gone to his trailer after Madison promised to lock up, she knew he'd had a long night. Now Madison sat in the booth, the bar was empty and silent, the only distraction from her thoughts had been Dominic calling to say he was leaving and would get to Bon Temps tomorrow, she sat back in the comfy leather seat, she'd was happy not to have to put on the smile and act for people anymore.

Eric sat in the shadows watching her, in truth Madison knew he was there but she wasn't going to call him out, Eric was angry and he'd come over when he was ready to vent his anger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Free As A Bird

Madison sat still, Eric had gotten up and was walking towards her, he didn't look angry but she could sense that he was;

' Madison' he said curtly as he sat down

' How are you Eric?'

' Fine, business is good, so I hear you went travelling?'

' In a way'

' What do you mean in a way?'

' I didn't intend to stay away, I just…I was walking and it was so easy to keep walking and not face any of this' she looked down, it was the most honest answer she'd given all night,

' You did nothing wrong'

' Eric be honest I am wrong, I shouldn't exist'

' Why because you're a little different, so what Madison? No one except the people who were in that hall that night know what you are and no one's going to say anything'

' How can you possibly know that?'

' Godric and Li, being the oldest among us, decided to make everyone swear a blood oath to keep it secret, the wolves and shifters made their own bond to keep quiet, you can be human or vampire it's your choice'

' It's not that simple though is it, sooner or later one of those vampires will try and chain me to their service' Eric laughed,

' They wouldn't dare, they're very aware how easy it would be for you to kill them and how difficult it is to kill you, believe me you are free as a bird' she felt a weight lift off her shoulders and relaxed,

' That's good to know' she could still feel the anger pouring off Eric,

' Why are you angry with me Eric?'

' Why didn't you answer to Godric's call, he is your maker and whether you are full vampire or not you must answer your makers call?'

' I couldn't face coming back here, ignoring him was unbearable, but I just couldn't do it'

' Why?' Eric's face was still unreadable but she could feel his anger rising,

' Why don't you just say what you really want to say Eric, do you hate me is that it?' she was shouting now, she was tired of answering questions and pretending she was ok,

' Why did you really leave? Did you think we would all shun you? Did you think we'd call you monster? We would have been there for you, we would have helped you but instead you ran so why?' Eric was shouting now, they were both on their feet and facing each other in anger,

' Because I was scared!' after Eric's rant it was all she could say and Eric pulled himself back, his anger fading,

' So was I, for a year I was scared about what might have happened to you and I spent everyday thinking about you, you have inflicted emotions on me that I didn't know I could feel and I'm angry at you for that' Eric was gone in seconds, Madison sat on the floor and let the tears slide down her face in silence.

Two hours later she was still sitting there when her dad walked through the doors,

' Madison are you ok?' she tried to nod but couldn't and shook her head, more tears forcing their way out,

' Do you hate me as well?' Edward sighed and sat next to her, putting his arm round her shoulders,

' I could never hate you Maddie, please don't ever think I could, I admit I have avoided you but I suppose it's because I'm not quite sure how to talk to you I thought that you'd be so different but you're still my sunny' he kissed her head and she wrapped her arms around him,

' I don't know who I am anymore'

' Then we'll figure it out together, I take it your talk with Eric went badly?'

' He hates me and I cant blame him'

' He doesn't hate you, he was worried and angry when you left, he had to ensure your safety against the kings and queens by claiming you were his, and it took Godric and Li threatening them before they would make the blood oath he made them swear'

' He set up the blood oath?'

' Yes, he's been instrumental in making sure that no one could use you as a weapon or for personal gain, he has even made an allegiance with the wolf pack because they swore that they would never blackmail you or reveal what you are'

' I owe him a big apology and an even bigger thank you'

' Let him calm down, why didn't you respond to Godric's call, even just to let him know you were ok?'

' I couldn't bring myself to see any of you, I spent a year trying to figure out what I was and what I was capable of, when I got angry I just bypassed all rational thought and went straight to killing, it's taken me a year to learn self control'

' I understand, you thought you'd be a danger to all of us so you stayed away?' she nodded,

' Maddie we all do things we're not proud of, but you're no monster if you were you wouldn't feel the remorse or guilt you do, come on you're tired I'll drive you home'

Maddie stepped through the door into the house she hadn't been to for a year, Michael was struggling against Evie's arms,

' He's refusing to go to bed' she said as Michael dropped to the floor and ran for Madison, he was developing quicker than other children, he ran, he could talk well and he was clever for his age, Madison scooped him up and he settled in to sleep against her;

' Quite a handful I see?' Madison said smiling at him

' You have no idea' Edward said stroking his grandson's head.

Madison slept through the day, she was exhausted, she dragged herself out of bed, showered and dressed to go out, she was weak and she knew she needed blood but she had other things to take care of. She drove to Fangtasia, it was 8pm and they were just opening, Pam was at the door in a tight red dress showing her fangs to the awe struck queue, Pam caught Madison's eye and slammed her clipboard against the door,

' Let her through!' Madison weaved through the people with ease, she noticed some watched her with the same expression they bestowed on Pam,

' Evening sugar I assume you're not here to finally admit your feelings for me so you must be here to see sulky?'

' I am'

' Shame, he's in the office, go on through' Pam slapped Madison's ass and smirked as she walked past her,

' Pervert' Madison said smirking back.

She walked through the crowded bar, a lot of the vampires watched her with hunger in their eyes, she didn't feel nervous after all they wouldn't attack but she didn't trust herself not to kill one of them. She got through the bar without having to stop and talk to anyone, she had worn skin tight black trousers, black knee high boots and a black top the only bit of colour was her red coat, she stood at Eric's office door and took a deep breath before knocking;

' Come in' his tone was cold and she braced herself, she stepped inside Eric was leaning against his desk, he wore black trousers and a black shirt,

' Have a seat' he gestured to the chair in front of him, Madison felt like a child being scolded for bad behaviour,

' Tell me honestly about the last year, don't keep anything from me Madison, tell me everything'

' Eric…'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Ugly Truth

'…Don't make me do this'

' I need to know'

' What do you want to know?'

' Everything that happened after you left that night'

' Fine but it's pretty…ugly' he nodded and sat opposite her on the desk,

' When I left I just thought I'll walk for a while and clear my head, after walking a while and listening only to my own thoughts and the visions of what I'd just done it got easier to just keep walking. I stopped by the house grabbed my passport and credit card then left to go see Gerry Brown, I had to wait a couple of hours but when the bank finally opened I arranged to have my money transferred into an alias account, I suppose subconsciously I didn't want anyone to find me because I did that so no one could track my card. While I was there he gave me a letter that Florence had left in his care for when she was gone, basically she said she knew what I would become and told me to embrace it, and that I wasn't alone. The letter had Rigel's last known address but I was too scared of myself to go for a while, instead I flew to London and lived there for a few weeks, I killed six people in those few weeks, not just impulsively or in self defence, I plotted, if someone upset me or offended me I followed them to their home, waited there till dark and killed them in a brutal fashion. It carried on like this for the first few months, I went somewhere I killed people then I moved on, always giving a different name and background, I hated myself, I'd become exactly what my grandfather had always wanted to create, I tried blaming everyone else but in the end I just couldn't take anymore it was me all of it was my own fault at that point I welcomed death, I tried every way I could think of to kill myself, fire, drowning, car crash, jumping off high buildings, guns to the head, overdoses, I even staked myself and injected silver nitrate into my blood stream, I felt weakened and ill after the attempts but very much alive. Finally I snapped myself out of it, if I couldn't be killed I wondered if Rigel couldn't either so after five months I decided to track Rigel down, it took me a month to find him. He didn't fear me and he didn't seem repulsed by what I was and what I'd done he just accepted me when I thought the world would consider my some sort of hybrid monster, he took me in and became a sort of bodyguard and teacher. He taught me to learn how to control my impulses and to think rationally, with his help I learned I didn't really need blood to survive, up until that point I'd been drinking it every few nights, I only need it when I'm weak. After two months Dominic found us, he was being hunted by his makers' nest at the time and we took him in.'

' Who's Dominic?' Eric interrupted in a softer voice

' He was made a vampire in his teens but his cells regenerated and he became human again, but he managed to keep the reflexes and strength, though he cant heal or move as fast as a vampire and he definitely doesn't need to drink blood anymore' Eric nodded and she continued,

' So that cover 8 months of the year, the other 4 months were basically me trying to pluck up the courage to come back, we travelled around a bit more, we were protecting Dominic the whole time though, they still haven't found him so he's a little on edge, finally a couple of days ago I decided I was done being childish, I cant change what I am and I've learnt to accept that, so we came here'

' Why did you go to Sam first?'

' I had a hunch he'd take the news of my return quite well'

' And you didn't think I would?'

' Actually I thought of coming to you first but coming to you meant walking through a bar full of vampires and I wasn't really sure where I stood, I didn't know if some came here every night on orders to take me to the highest paying monarch, so I decided to go to Merlotte's after hours'

' I see your point'

' So there you go, you know the whole ugly truth' she rubbed her face and sat back, she felt better for telling him,

' How many did you kill in your first year?' typical Eric question, she thought,

' 336'

' I killed 578, who's the real monster?' she looked up and he wasn't angry anymore instead his face held a small soft smile that was rarely seen on the Viking vampires face,

' It's different for you, you had to eat'

' Not all the time, it's too easy to get swept up in it all when you're unsure of what you are and your uncertain you like what you've become' she nodded

' You know you can talk to me, I've been around over 1000 years Maddie, I've got a pretty good grasp on who's a monster and who's just struggling to come to terms with themselves and learn their limits'

' Thank you Eric' Eric moved closer to her, his lips were just about to kiss hers when they both jumped at the sound of a crash and shouts out in the club, Eric pulled away reluctantly and moved to the door, Madison followed him, there was a dark haired woman screaming at Eric,

' Who is that?' Madison asked Pam who had come to stand next to her

' That is Lorena, Bill's maker'

' I hate her already' Pam smirked

' What's she shouting about?'

' Bill ended the affair and left her, properly left her, made it known she was no longer in his life'

' Basically he disowned her?'

' Yeah and now she wants Eric to reprimand Bill since Eric is the sheriff of Bill's area'

' Will he do it?'

' I doubt it, Eric cant stand Lorena either, he wouldn't do her any favours' Lorena had stopped shouting at Eric, she seemed to realise she was getting nowhere, she looked past him to Pam and Madison, her eyes lingered on Madison and a small grin tugged at the corner of Lorena's lips, she turned and left Fangtasia after that,

' Oh I don't like that look she just gave me'

' Neither does Eric by the looks of things' Eric had swept through the admiring crowd and gripped Madison's arm pulling her into the office,

' Have you met Lorena before?'

' No why?'

' I don't like the way she looked at you'

' You and me both'

' What if she knows what you are?'

' What can she do with the information?'

' She'll take it to the highest bidder, not just the royals, she'll go to all different races, wolves, demons and fuck knows what else'

' Let her'

' What?'

' Let her, if they know about me they'll know that number 1, they cant kill me, number 2, they cant restrain me with anything I cant break out of, number 3, if she does I will kill her, with great pleasure, in fact…' Madison started walking towards the door,

' Where are you going?'

' For a little girl talk' she smiled and left.

**Hope you liked, please review or I won't right anymore so there x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Girl Talk

Madison tracked Lorena's scent to a hotel in the centre of Shreveport, it wasn't hard to track death and musky perfume, so she'd found the right place after a short time. She charmed the teenage boy working the front desk into giving her Lorena's room number, this hotel had two floors for vampires, they had to accommodate because of Fangtasia's pulling power. She knocked gently on the door and waited, Lorena was still vexed but she was also plotting and Madison had a fairly good idea that it involved her, Lorena swept up to the door and opened it wide, her face turned from annoyed to a wicked grin when she saw Madison,

' Well I didn't expect you'

' I assumed' Madison pushed past her into the room,

' To what do I owe the honour, special one?' Madison had pinned her to the ground in seconds and Lorena was afraid,

' Do you know what I could do to you Lorena?'

' Kill me?'

' Oh I can do more than that, I could disfigure you so much that you'd never heal and you'd beg me to kill you, I can torment you in ways you cant imagine so do you still want to auction me off?' Madison raised a serious eyebrow at her and Lorena shook her head,

' I would suggest that you leave this state Lorena, I'm hungry and I'm quite partial to old vampire blood, I could just drain you and let the sun claim you'

' No!'

' I didn't think you'd want that, though I must say it would bring me great pleasure to eat your heart right in front of you' Lorena was visibly terrified now, she'd never been threatened by something she couldn't kill,

' I'll leave'

' And you'll drop any claim over Bill Compton or anyone associated with him?'

' He is mine! I made him he must obey me'

' Yeah well I can break you and I bet he wouldn't even try and stop me if he were here'

' No I most definitely will not' came a velvety voice from the doorway, Bill walked in and sat quietly on a chair, ' please continue Madison, I must say I'm enjoying this'

' Got a phone call did you?' Madison asked him smirking and he nodded,

' Renounce any claim over Bill and the people in his life and I'll let you go unharmed' Madison said in a calm voice,

' No he is mine!' Lorena was shouting and struggling now, Madison kept a grip on one of her wrists and threw her against the wall, Lorena screamed in anger but she wasn't foolish enough to attack Madison, she knew she couldn't win, she stayed down on the ground and Madison walked over to her, she turned to Bill,

' Do you mind if I eat your maker?'

' Go ahead' Bill gave a small sweep of his hand and Madison leant over Lorena, her fangs extending,

' No Bill don't let her do this to me'

' I do not own Madison, nor would I dare give her an order, I have no wish to see her stop so don't beg me to help you' Madison bit quickly and ferociously into Lorena's neck. Bill observed as Lorena's body seemed to freeze as though she'd been paralysed, Madison didn't drain her but she took enough to regain her strength and warn Lorena, when she let go Lorena un-froze and stared at Madison in horror;

' I renounce any claim over you Bill Compton, you will not hear or see me again and I will not harm anyone associated with you' Lorena stood and walked out of the room,

' What did you do to her?' Bill asked in surprise

' I showed her what I'd do to her if she ever came back'.

Madison sat on her couch laughing with Sookie, Sookie had begged Madison to tell her what had happened with Lorena and when Pam had arrived at sundown she'd had to tell it again,

' Bitch got what she deserved' Sookie said howling with laughter,

' I agree with princess and Eric was quite amused when Bill recounted the story to him, Bill asked me to thank you again'

' Why'd you take her blood though?' Sookie asked still smiling

' I want to keep tabs on her at all times I don't trust her'

' Would you like to keep tabs on me?' Pam said smirking and extending her head to the side to reveal her neck,

' I've eaten thank you but maybe next time'

' Tease' Pam said as she sipped her tru blood, the three of them laughed and joked and gossiped, Pam told them about the new dancers she and Eric had chosen for Fangtasia, Madison couldn't help the twinge of jealousy that ran threw her at the thought of Eric selecting naked women to dance in his club, Sookie gossiped about Quinn,

' So have you two lovebirds done the dirty deed yet then?' Pam asked smirking

' No he's being a total gentleman'

' Oh come on Sook, you haven't had any for months are you telling me that you haven't even considered jumping him yet?' Madison said raising an eyebrow,

' Oh come on it's been over a year for you as well'

' And I admit at the bar the other night I could willingly have jumped Sam' she said laughing,

' Really?' Pam said reclining on the couch so her head was resting on Madison's lap and smirking,

' Just for old times sake' Madison said smirking

' You two are terrible, I dread to think what you'd be like if you were a couple'

' We be amazing' Pam said smirking

' We'd never leave the house' Madison said smirking and kissing Pam's hand,

' Make me a promise sugar?'

' What's that?'

' If you're not with someone in 100 years and you're still alive, you'll give me and you a shot?'

' Deal' Madison said shaking her hand

' I am so glad I won't be around when that happens' Sookie said laughing,

' No but your grandkids should be old enough to join in' Madison said laughing as Sookie threw a cushion at her.

After another hour Pam left to get back to the bar and Quinn came to pick Sookie up, Madison changed into some shorts and a t-shirt and lay back on the couch to relax,

' I hear you've had a fun night?' she opened her eyes to see Eric sitting on the floor next to her,

' You been talking to Pam?'

' Yes she's very eager for the next 100 years to pass quickly' he was smirking and she couldn't stop herself laughing,

' A lot could happen in 100 years'

' True it can, did you have fun playing with Lorena?' he said smiling,

' Does it make me awful if I say yes?'

' No it makes you my favourite person ever'

' I thought I already was?' she mocked offence at him

' You are that just cemented it' she smiled again and he stroked her hair out of her face,

' Where are Rigel and Dominic?'

' Staying with Alcide, Rigel likes to be with other wolves and Dominic's there for the protection'

' Madison…'

' Hmm?'

' May I stay with you all night?'

' I plan on sleeping all night but yes' Eric picked her up gently, she was already falling asleep, he walked upstairs with her cradled in his arms and gently placed her in her bed, he climbed in next to her, he held her to him and remembered the times she had crawled in to sleep with him,

' Do you remember when you used to sleep with me because you were scared to fall asleep alone?'

' Yes' she mumbled against his chest,

' Do you remember what you used to say?' he looked at her,

' Maddie?' she was sleeping against him, ' I guess not' there was complete silence for a few minutes,

' Eric?' she muttered gently against his chest,

' Yes?' he whispered into her dark waves of hair,

' Can I keep you?' he smiled as she remembered,

' Always'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Back To Work

Madison woke up the next morning alone in bed, it was mid afternoon and she missed having Eric next to her. She busied herself with cleaning the house, top to bottom and remembered she had to call Li;

' Good afternoon Madison'

' Li, I'm sorry I forgot to call you sooner'

' Don't worry about it Madison I knew you'd be safe so how are you?'

' I'm getting there, it's just harder than I thought it would be'

' That's understandable, I wish I could be there in person for you but my duty requires me to be here'

' I wanted to thank you for everything Li, I wouldn't be here without you'

' It was my pleasure and an honour to meet you Madison, I'm always here if you need me'

' Right back at ya' Madison smiled as she spoke

' Well I should go'

' Oh my god I'm sorry what was I thinking calling you in the middle of the day I'm sorry Li you must have been sleeping'

' No I do not require much sleep anymore, I must go I'll speak to you soon Madison'

' Ok bye Li' she hung up and tapped the phone against her chin before finally deciding to dial;

' Merlotte's'

' Sam its Maddie, I'm bored out of my mind you need any extra hands tonight?'

' You're a lifesaver Maddie, Arlene's called in sick'

' What time you want me there?'

' Bout 5ish?'

' See you then'

Madison pulled into the parking lot and eyed her truck, she'd left it for her dad, Rodrigo and Lucian to share while she was gone, Lucian and Rodrigo had evidently used it during the full moon because the back had a faint smell of dead animal and wet dog. Perhaps this would be a good time to get a new car, she thought as she walked across the gravel to the back door, Terry was throwing stuff into the dumpster and he looked at her in surprise;

' Well look who's back in town' he said smiling,

' Hey Terry, how are you?'

' I'm great thanks Maddie, where you been?'

' Had to take some time out to look after a sick relative'

' Oh I'm sorry to hear that, are they better?'

' Getting there' she said smiling and walking inside, she encountered Sookie next who smiled and rushed her next order out, then Lafayette lent against the door frame and looked at her;

' Hooker where the fuck have you been?'

' Family problems'

' Well you looking good, you change your hair?'

' No but thank you coming from you that means a lot' he smirked

' Good to have you back bitch' he returned to the kitchen and she went through to Sam's office and ditched her purse in his desk, pulled on an apron and went out to start serving. The night started off as she expected, everyone questioning her about where she'd been and what she'd been doing, she was glad when Maxine, Hoyt's mother, drunkenly began shouting at a young girl who had bumped her chair and the whole bar turned their attention to the verbal attacks from both women. Everyone's eyes turned to the door when Alcide Herveaux walked in, the Herveaux family were respected for their reputable building business, not to mention Alcide was incredibly good looking. He walked straight over to Madison and whispered in her ear,

' I have to speak with you alone, when are you free?' his tone was deadly serious, like the expression on his face,

' I get off at 12, you can meet me at the house if this matter requires privacy?'

' I'll see you there' he turned and walked out of the bar, Madison met Sam's eyes and they mirrored her worry.

Madison went out back to Sam's office and called Eric, if something was wrong he had a right to know, it was in his area;

' Fangtasia, the bar with a bite' Pam's bored tone sounded down the phone,

' Pam its Maddie can I speak to Eric?'

' One second sugar he's finishing up another phone call then I'll patch you through'

' Thanks Pam' she didn't have to wait long before she heard Eric's voice;

' Good evening'

' And good evening to you'

' What can I do for you Madison?'

' Alcide came to see me at work tonight, I think something's wrong with the wolf pack, I figured since they're in your area you should be there when we talk'

' Very considerate of you, I will be there what time?'

' He's coming at about 12 when I get off'

' I'll be there'

Madison pulled onto her driveway; Alcide was waiting on the porch,

' I called Eric'

' I knew you would that's the only reason I didn't, he should be here to hear this', they walked inside and Madison grabbed a drink, Eric was there in seconds and the three of them sat in the lounge to talk;

' So thank you both of you for hearing me out' Alcide was nervous, Madison smiled at him encouragingly,

' What are we dealing with Alcide?' Eric asked patiently,

' We've heard news for a while that other packs near us have been having problems with a small group of rogue wolves'

' What kind of problems?' Eric asked

' They've been killing off the pack leaders in the hope of securing the packs for themselves'

' How successful have they been?' Madison asked glancing at Eric,

' They've attacked four packs that we now of, two have yielded but the other two are still fighting them off and now they want the Shreveport pack'

' Your pack leader will fight them of course?' Eric said

' We cant find him, he's been missing three days' Madison rubbed her face,

' So who takes his place?' she asked

' His second had backed out, he doesn't want the position, no one does' they all sat silently for a moment,

' Why don't you take the position?' Eric asked

' I offered to but I was declined, I think my father had some say in that'

' I'll do it' they both looked at Madison, Alcide in shock, Eric in anger;

' You're not a wolf though' Alcide said

' They don't know that, and I can be anything I want' she said smiling

' You can't do this it's dangerous' Eric was having to work very hard to keep his tone calm,

' I think you know as well as I do that I can handle this, it'll be easy if you take out the strongest one the rest will fall'

' Madison I'm grateful but I cant ask this of you' Alcide said shaking his head

' You're not asking I'm offering'

' I only came for advice not for you to offer yourself up in sacrifice' Alcide said

' I'm hardly a sacrifice, how exactly are they going to kill me Alcide?' she raised a smirking eyebrow at him

' This isn't a joke Madison' Eric said quietly

' If you're that worried about me why don't you come along?' she said to him, Eric looked thoughtful for a moment before he answered,

' Fine since I know you're stubborn and you'll do this no matter what I say so I will come with you'

' Guys you don't have to do this' Alcide said rubbing his face,

' We'll be there, arrange a meeting with them and give us the information, after sun set would work best for me' Eric said and Madison sniggered, Alcide's face broke into a smile as well,

' I don't know what to say or how to thank you?' he looked at them both

' I like cars' Madison said smirking

' I'll settle for a little trust between your pack and my vampires'

' I think I can manage that' Alcide said smiling

' Oh sure ignore the request from the one doing the hard work' Madison said raising an eyebrow,

' What cars do you like?' Eric asked

' I want a red mustang **Shelby G.T.500CR' she said smiling**

**' Trust you to have expensive taste' he said smirking**

**' Good choice though' Alcide said winking at her.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Inside My Thigh

Two days later Alcide called with a night and time, the pack had all been informed on the plan and we're ready to back Madison as their temporary leader. She spent time with Alcide during the day, learning to mirror his wolf scent, some of the more animalistic movements and he filled her in on every pack member. She liked Alcide's company; he was completely comfortable around her, he didn't tense up if she used the slightest bit of magic and he had been unwavering in his support for her, she also warmed to him because he had been instrumental in getting Rigel more involved with the pack.

The night arrived, Madison waited with the pack and Eric arrived with Pam, Rigel was pacing with anticipation; he was itching for a fight. Madison stayed calm but she had a favour to ask Pam,

' Pam may I speak with you alone?' Pam raised an eyebrow and smirked,

' I knew you'd give in to me eventually' Madison smirked and the two walked into an office in the abandoned warehouse where the meeting was being held,

' So would you like to be on the top or the bottom?' Pam said winking

' Pam I have to ask you for something'

' What would that be?'

' I need your blood'

' Will you bite me?'

' Yes'

' Can I pick where you bite me?'

' Where?'

' Inside my thigh, it's my favourite place' she smiled

' Fine' Pam clapped her hands and perched on the beaten up looking desk, opening her legs with the grin of a Cheshire cat on her face, Madison bit into Pam's white flesh and Pam moaned in ecstasy, Madison licked the bite when she was done and Pam grinned,

' Was that as good for you as it was for me sugar?'

' Best ever' Madison smiled and walked back out to the warehouse, Rigel eyed her as Pam followed her, still grinning,

' What was that all about?'

' I promised Pam if there was a slight chance either of us were gonna die that I'd fuck her' Madison kept her face straight as Rigel's jaw dropped, Eric sniggered quietly and even Alcide was laughing,

' You're fucking with me aren't you?' Rigel said realising,

' Afraid so' she walked away and pulled her leather jacket on, she wore grey jeans, a white, tight top and leather flat boots, her hair was loose and straight, Eric smiled and approached her,

' You could have had my blood'

' I think I've got enough of your blood' she smirked and he nodded still smiling, Rigel suddenly whipped his head up and so did Madison,

' They're here, you and Pam better stay back and don't argue with me Eric this is gonna be stressful enough' he nodded and kissed her hand before indicating for Pam, who was still grinning, to follow him. The pack moved and stood behind Madison, except for Rigel and Alcide who stood at her sides, the rogue wolf pack walked into the warehouse bringing the stench of rotting meat, they were being led by a woman, which was incredibly strange among wolf packs, she seemed intrigued that her opposing pack was also led by a woman. Madison stepped forward as did the other woman,

' I am Harleen' she held out her hand, she was young and quite pretty, she was Indian but her eyes were a bold green,

' Madison' Madison shook her hand, it was useful as it made looking into Harleen's head a bit easier, Harleen was already out for blood and wasn't in the frame of mind to debate, but it didn't feel right, Madison could sense intense fear deep inside of her as well as a feeling that she didn't want to be there,

' You are the pack leader?'

' Yes'

' I must say I'm surprised' false confidence oozed from Harleen,

' You were expecting a man'

' Yes, no matter though'

' Well there is a small matter actually'

' Oh really'

' Yes you see if you're thinking for one second, and I know you are, of killing me and enslaving my pack I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you' Harleen sniffed the air and furrowed her eyebrows,

' You're no wolf, what are you?'

' I never know what to say when people ask me that so I'll just show you instead' Madison had transformed and whipped behind Harleen in seconds, by the time Harleen realised Madison was behind her and had turned around, Madison had taken out every single one of Harleen's followers, fear streamed from every pore on Harleen's body as she looked at the bloody pile that seconds ago had been her pack,

' You see Harleen I told you I'd have to disappoint you' Madison's mouth was dripping with blood, Rigel had moved closer and Pam and Eric had joined Alcide to put themselves between Madison and the rest of the Shreveport pack, Madison's eyes were fixed hungrily on Harleen,

' It's not possible, even a vampire can't take out a pack like that' fear tainted her voice,

' I'm not a vampire' Madison was moving closer but Harleen wasn't ready to go out without a fight, she growled angrily and changed into a wolf, Madison smirked and crouched down and had changed herself, the wolves were awed by the sight of a white Siberian tiger taking her place. The wolf and tiger began to circle one another, Eric watched closely, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips,

' Full of surprises' he murmured to Pam who smiled in response, seconds later the wolf yelped as the tiger lunged and bit down on the side of its neck and began to shake the wolf like a rag doll, the wolves cheered her on as she tossed Harleen into the wall, Harleen changed back to a human and gasped on the floor in pain, the tiger picked up the clothes on the floor and disappeared into the abandoned office, Madison emerged seconds later, fully dressed and bloody. She crossed the floor to stand over Harleen,

' I could leave you now and let you recover' Harleen looked up at her, pain etched all over her face and nodded that she wanted that,

' I could be even nicer and heal you but if I do that you'll never learn will you?' Harleen shook her head and tears fell from her eyes,

' How old are you Harleen?'

' 18'

' Where are your family?'

' They're all dead' Madison lowered her head and nodded,

' And I'm guessing they all took you in and made you feel special' she indicated her head to the pile of torn apart men, Harleen nodded and more tears fell,

' If I offer you a place in this pack will you follow orders and respect your pack leader?'

' Yes I swear'

' And as a member of the pack will you answer my next question honestly?'

' I will'

' Where did you all get the vampire blood you ingested before you came here?'

' The guys captured a new born in New Orleans, I didn't even want to take it but they made me' Madison nodded her head, Harleen was being honest she could tell,

' Why did they make you leader?'

' I wasn't really the leader, they just made it look like I was so it would intimidate other packs'

' Are there anymore members of your old pack out there?'

' No this was all of us, they knew how strong the Shreveport pack was and insisted everyone came tonight'

' Thank you Harleen, you're a member of the pack now, I'll make sure you're looked after and believe me when I tell you this, you get a job no one is going to carry you Harleen'

' I will, thank you Madison' Madison nodded

' Wait here' Madison stood up and walked over to the pack,

' She needs somewhere to stay, preferably with some one who will keep her in line' Alcide thought for a moment,

' She can stay with us, she can work in the office' Jackson, Alcide's father spoke and Madison smiled at him, she knew she could count on Jackson and Alcide for support, the rest of the pack would follow,

' Thank you Jackson', Jackson and Alcide took Harleen back to the family house, she was till shaking and asking Alcide what Madison was, Madison walked into the office and pulled some face wipes out of her bag, she ran them over her face to try and clear some of the blood, her hands were shaking and she felt a cool hand on hers, and the face wipe was taken out of her trembling hand,

' Let me'.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Faster Pussycat Kill! Kill!

Eric stood next to Madison and threw the used face wipe into her bag, he leaned down and gently licked the blood off her face, Madison sat still and found it relaxing, and Eric licked every smear of blood from her face before pulling back and smiling,

' Faster pussycat kill! Kill!' he said smirking, Madison smiled and pushed her hair away from her face,

' Why a tiger?' Eric asked

' Bigger and stronger than a wolf, I didn't need to kill her I just had to over power her and put enough fear into her'

' You kept control very well'

' Thank you, wasn't easy though, I came so close to biting through her neck, she'll never realise how close to death she really was'

' Oh I think on some level she knows'

' I suppose so'

' Do you think it was a coincidence that they had vampire blood?'

' No it was brand new in their systems and they weren't used to it, I think someone gave them the idea recently' Eric nodded, ' I'll talk more to Harleen when she's calmed down, or maybe I'll send Sookie, she's a bit more…erm…'

' The kitten to your tiger?' Eric smirked and she couldn't help laughing,

' Exactly'

' You've made Pam's millennium you know?' Madison smirked ' why didn't you want my blood?'

' I have your blood, all the time'

' I like it when you have my blood' Eric had moved closer and was resting his head gently against hers and smelling her hair,

' Why?'

' Because I can feel you at all times'

' Could you feel me when I was gone?'

' Sometimes, when your emotions were high'

' I need a drink'

' I happen to know a very charming bar not far from here' she could tell Eric was smirking

' Oh really would I have heard of it?' she played along with him,

' Oh I hope so I own it you know?' Eric spoke with a posh twang to his voice and it made Madison laugh,

' You have your own bar?'

' I do'

' You got a girlfriend money bags?' Eric laughed loudly,

' Sadly no'

' Oh that's awful'

' Truly heartbreaking' he said smiling as he pulled her off the desk and they walked outside to Eric's car.

They arrived at Fangtasia and Madison and Eric entered through the back door and went straight to the office, Eric drank a tru blood while Madison downed a whiskey, Eric's mind was racing and it was giving Madison a headache,

' Penny for your thoughts?' she asked him

' I have a lot to deal with at the moment'

' Want to talk about it?'

' Would it bore you?'

' Probably but go ahead' she smirked at him and he relaxed,

' I actually need to ask you something?'

' Go ahead'

' There is a summit coming up, while you were away Sophie Anne married Peter the king of Arkansas, well from the start he was out to get her and take over New Orleans and at a party…'

' His vampires attacked Sophie Anne's and they lost, I know Sookie and Quinn told me all about it' Eric nodded,

' Well now the kings second, Jennifer Cater, has demanded a trial, the trial will take place at a summit and I wondered if you would accompany me?'

' Me, why?'

' I thought it might be useful for you to see some of the other vampires, learn who works for who, learn their faces, also the queen has requested Sookie come as well as a member of her staff and I think she'd feel better if you were there'

'Sookie's involved in this as well? I've got a horrible feeling about this Eric'

' You and me both, you don't have to go, I do I'm bound to the queens service, in truth I'd like it if you were there'

' Are you asking me to be your body guard Eric?' she joked and he smiled

' I'm asking you to come as my companion' he avoided her eyes

' Answer me one thing Eric?'

' Anything'

' That night I threw myself at you in the hotel…'

' I didn't want to say no'

' Why did you?'

' It wasn't fair to you, I didn't want you to think I was taking advantage of you so soon after Drew' she was surprised to say the least,

' I've shocked you?'

' I'm still getting used to you being honest with me, you're not like this with anyone else are you?'

' No just with you'

' I'll go' he looked up and smiled

' So who else has been roped into Sophie Anne's service?'

' Myself, Sookie, Bill, Pam, and her usual entourage, plus her lawyer Mr Cataliades and his niece, they're demons'

' Interesting, so he's representing her?'

' No if it gets that far she has a different lawyer'

' Sophie Anne has a plan then?'

' If she does she's not telling me or anyone else, Andre possibly knows'

' Oh this is gonna be a big ball of fun isn't it, I take it Quinn will be there anyway for work?'

' Yeah, probably the only reason Sookie agreed to go'

' You don't like Quinn do you?'

' I don't like that he hasn't told Sookie everything about himself'

' Like what?'

' I'll tell you at the summit, come with me a minute I need your opinion on something'

' This better be important' she mocked annoyance as he took her hand and pulled her up, they walked through the corridor talking,

' So what kind of outfits will I need for this summit?'

' Pam's going to take you and Sookie shopping, she knows what you'll need' Madison nodded,

' So what did you need my opinion on?'

' This' Eric pointed out the back door and Madison gaped, parked by the door was a red **mustang Shelby G.T.500CR,**

**' Mustang' was all Madison could say,**

**' What do you think of the colour, personally I'm a big fan of the blood red'**

**' I love, you're such a show off, you have a corvette and now you have to wave that mustang under my nose'**

**' The mustang is yours' she looked at him in shock,**

**' Mine?'**

**' Yes, it is the one you wanted isn't it?'**

**' Yes but Eric this is way too much you cant do this'**

**' I can and I have, call it a thank you for coming to the summit with me'**

**' What if I'd said no?'**

**' I'd have used it as a bargaining tool to get you to come' he smirked and handed her the keys,**

**' Enjoy' he said smirking and walking back into the bar.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Girlfriends

A few nights later Sookie drove over to Madison's, they were going shopping with Pam for the summit and Sookie had come early so they could talk, Sookie stood in the driveway gaping at the mustang parked where her old jeep had been,

' When did you get a mustang?' Madison stood next to her new car grinning,

' Couple of nights ago, it was a gift'

' Oh I wonder who would buy you a mustang…hmmm…that is a toughie?' Sookie said sarcastically smirking,

' Yes it's from Eric, it's a thank you for going to the summit'

' That's a pretty big thank you'

' Tell me about it, you thirsty?'

' Parched' they walked inside, Sookie kept turning back to look at the shiny red car,

' So what did you do with the jeep?'

' I gave it to dad, he needed a car and he loves the jeep, if he hadn't needed it I'd have given it to you'

' Awww thanks Maddie but I love my little yellow car, so what do you think we're gonna have to wear to this summit?'

' Fancy dresses and smart clothes I'd say, but if Pam takes you to dresses and me to lingerie I'm returning that car to Eric' she smirked

' You lie' Sookie giggled, Madison raised an eyebrow in response and handed Sookie her ice tea.

The sunset and Pam arrived, she was wearing an all pink ensemble and her hair and make up were as per usual immaculate,

' Hello cupcakes' she smiled and winked at Madison as she came in,

' Evening my little blood bank' Madison smirked,

' You hungry again sugar?'

' Not tonight Pam I have a headache' they joked with each other, both smirking at each other as Sookie looked on, confused,

' What did I miss?' they both laughed hysterically

' Come on ladies, I get to play dress up with both of you tonight, lets take your new toy sugar', they climbed into Madison's mustang and she drove where Pam directed her. They stopped at a street in Shreveport that neither Sookie or Madison had heard off and Pam stepped out deciding where to go first,

' Follow me cupcakes' she grinned and walked into the first shop.

Madison shimmied into a tight dress in the changing room, Sookie was still picking out some dresses and Pam was talking to her through the door,

' You need a hand sugar?'

' No I'm in but I could use an opinion' Pam walked in and eyed Madison approvingly,

' Very nice sugar, you look good enough to eat'

' Good I like this one'

' So did you like your present?'

' I assume you mean the car and yes I loved it, Pam can I ask you something?'

' Go ahead'

' Why did he really buy me the car?'

' Because he knew you wanted one and it would make you happy, I haven't seen him try to make someone happy for…ever' Madison nodded and turned away,

' Stay here sugar I've seen a couple of perfect day dresses for you' Pam left her alone in the dressing room, Madison sat down and let Pam's words sink in.

They all tried on dress after dress and when they had enough they got silly and all tried on some of the worst dresses in the store, even Pam joined in, they stood together and Madison snapped a picture of them all in their awful dresses on her phone. The dresses were like the most hideous bridesmaid or prom dresses you can imagine, and they were all in hysterics, Madison sent the picture to Eric and laughed hysterically as Pam tried to stop her, her phone buzzed a minute later and she answered,

' Bonjour'

' Have you been drinking?' Eric asked, the smile evident in his tone,

' They offered us champagne it would have been rude to turn it down'

' Well that explains you and Sookie but what about Pam?'

' I may have messed with her a little' Madison laughed ' a little mind manipulation'

' Madison that's evil…I'm so proud'

' So I take it you like our summit dresses then?'

' As lovely as you look in it I think something tighter would look better'

' I knew you'd say that' Eric laughed and she hung up

' So what else do we need to get sugar?'

' Well we may as well get the whole lot, new dresses means new shoes, bags, jewellery, and underwear'

' Ooh lets do underwear first' Pam said smirking.

By the end of the night they could all only just get back in the car with all their bags, they all crowded into Madison's house, Pam had decided to stay in Madison's basement,

' I like this' Pam said relaxing on the couch

' What?' Sookie asked

' Spending time with women without expecting anything or having them kiss my ass cos they're a fang banger'

' Are you saying you like having girlfriends Pam?' Sookie teased

' I think I do, you two are my favourite breathers'

' Awww I'm touched Pam' Madison said smiling

' If you tell anyone I said that I'll deny it' Pam smirked.

A week later Madison was saying goodbye to her dad and Michael with her bags packed ready for the summit,

' Call me so I know you're ok sunny?'

' I will dad, I may need to hear the sound of your voice, and I have a horrible feeling about all of this'

' Eric will look after you sunny'

' It's not me I'm worried about dad' the car pulled up and beeped, the driver jumped out and began putting Madison's luggage in the back, Edward hugged his daughter,

' Call me as soon as you get there, if anything worries you talk to Eric sunny'

' Ok I'll call you later dad' she kissed his cheek and climbed into the car.

Madison boarded the plane and sat with Sookie, the vampires coffins were scattered around the plane, Madison was introduced to Mr Cataliades, he was greatly intrigued by her and the two of them talked for a while before he left to talk to Sophie Anne's defence lawyer, Madison and Sookie got up and walked around the plane looking at the coffins,

' I can't believe he's here' Sookie said indicating to Bills coffin,

' Sophie Anne requested he come Sook'

' I know but I don't like it'

' Why because eon some level you're still in love with him?' Sookie looked at Madison to protest but couldn't find the words,

' Sook it's ok I get it, you love him but you're so terrified of trusting him with your heart again that you block him out and pretend you hate him' Sookie nodded and looked ready to cry, Madison wrapped an arm around her and led her back to the seats.

They arrived at the hotel; Sookie and Madison were on the human floors of the hotel and had their own rooms next door to each other, Mr Cataliades told them to be ready for 8pm that night, so both decided to sleep for a while before getting ready. Madison woke to her phone buzzing against the table; she picked it up groggily,

' Hello?'

' Did I wake you?' Eric's cool voice woke her up immediately,

' No it's fine I need to start getting ready, you're up early?'

' Yes sometimes I wake early, it's a habit of the old'

' And you certainly are old' she laughed

' Thanks you charmer, what room are you in?'

' 4110 why?'

' I'll come meet you at 8pm'

' Ok, what is the dress code for tonight?'

' I'd say that one you were wearing in the picture would be perfect' she could hear him smirking,

' Ha ha you're so funny my sides just split'

' Oh no I better come down and heal those for you'

' See you later Eric' she hung up smiling at the phone for a minute before calling her dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Do Like Confrontation

Madison showered and applied her make up, she pulled on red long-sleeved, backless dress, the dress was long and flowing and clung to her body in all the right places, it had been a particular favourite of Pam's, she put her hair up in a high untidy bun at the crown of her head and checked her appearance in the mirror, she smiled satisfied. At 8pm on the dot Eric was knocking on her door, she was sitting on the bed pulling her shoes on,

' It's open' she called, Eric walked in and paused, staring at her,

' Will I do?' she asked,

' Stand up' his voice was low and commanding, she stood up and he circled her slowly, he stopped behind her and moved closer placing an arm round her waist and resting his face against her shoulder,

' You're missing something?'

' What?'

' These' he held up his free hand, there was a small black box in his hand,

' Eric you don't have to…'

' I want to' he opened the box and there was a pair of ruby earrings, he placed them in her ears gently,

' Ready to go?' she nodded gently as he kissed her shoulder.

Eric linked his arm through hers and escorted her down, they stood in the elevator and Eric broke the silence,

' Try and stay human, a lot of the kings and queens know what you are but they wont say anything, but I cant influence all of them' Madison nodded,

' So what am I to you if they ask?'

' Tell them you're my human' she nodded again

' You look beautiful Madison'

' Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself' he smirked.

Sookie was already downstairs with Quinn, Madison smiled at him and stayed silent, she didn't want to talk to Quinn if she could avoid it, Eric had promised to fill her in on Quinn's past when the night was over. Eric and Madison walked through the crowd to meet with Sophie Anne and her entourage; other vampires stopped them repeatedly,

' Truly wonderful to see you again my dear and looking so beautiful' Russell Edgington said smiling, she was amazed to notice he was being genuine and smiled back at him as he left,

' You look lovely tonight Madison if you don't mind me saying so'

' Thank you Bill' he was glancing at Sookie constantly,

' Does she hate me Madison?'

' She doesn't hate you Bill she just can't bring herself to trust you right now' he nodded and inclined his head to Eric before walking away,

' Poor Bill' she turned to Eric surprised to hear the genuine remark come from his lips,

' I mean it, I feel bad for him, it's not all his fault'

' I get the whole doing what your maker commands thing but isn't there any way out of it'

' In a way you have to abjure them in front of witnesses and it's not easy most vampires feel a strong bond, a love for their maker, most don't want to renounce them though there are exceptions like Lorena and Bill'

' He didn't do that, it took me threatening her'

' The other part of it is that if we are severely wounded, near to the real end, our makers blood has incredible healing powers over us, some vampires are cruel enough to hate their makers but keep them close for that purpose'

' You think that's what Bill's doing?'

' No I think he just finds it hard to cut ties with the one person remaining from his human life' she nodded,

' Will Godric be here?'

' No he's in London, he hates these things, and if I had a choice I wouldn't be here'

' What would you do instead?'

' Pursue you relentlessly until you finally yielded to me' she laughed and Pam joined them, Pam wore a pale blue silky dress,

' God I hate these things, looking good sugar' she said sulkily

' We all do Pam now put on a smile and be friendly' Eric said smirking, Pam walked away muttering something in Swedish that made Eric laugh silently. They circulated the crowd and soon joined Sophie Anne,

' My dear so lovely to see you again, and looking so well'

' Thank you Sophie Anne, you look lovely as ever' the two women eyed each other with respect, Madison respected Sophie Anne for rising to her powerful position, and Sophie Anne respected Madison for her strength and abilities,

' Take care of her Eric, leave her alone and someone could swoop on her' Sophie Anne smiled but everyone sensed the hidden warning, Eric whispered in the queen's ear,

' Who told?'

' Andre is looking into it, don't worry Eric when I know you'll know' he nodded and bowed to her,

' Well look who had the nerve to show her face' they all turned to see an angry looking woman staring at Sophie Anne,

' That's Jennifer, the one bringing the case against Sophie Anne' Eric whispered in Madison's ear, Andre had stepped in front of Sophie Anne protectively,

' Jennifer, I understand you have suffered a loss but making up lies to discredit me, isn't that just a little bit petty?' Sophie Anne was smiling, she knew how to bait her opponents that was for sure,

' I will see you disgraced and tortured in court tomorrow night Sophie Anne make no mistake about that' Jennifer stormed away and Andre relaxed, he had been ready to pounce if Jennifer had attacked,

' Eventful night' Madison said to Sophie Anne who smiled at her

' I do like confrontation' Sophie Anne replied smirking.

The rest of the night passed without any more confrontations, Russell made an effort to speak with Madison alone,

' May I speak with you my dear?'

' Certainly'

' I am concerned, about you my dear'

' I'm aware someone has been talking out of the oath, it's in hand Mr Edgington'

' You saved my life that night my dear I do not forget something like that, please consider me a friend and an ally and please call me Russell?'

' I do consider you those things Russell, I can sense the genuine from the fake and I count myself lucky to have you as a friend' Russell smiled and took her hand,

' If there is ever anything I can do for you my dear just call'

' Right back at you Russell'

' Thank you my dear, now I should get back Talbot will be missing me' she inclined her head and he walked back into the crowd,

' What did he want?' Eric asked standing close behind her, and placing an arm around her waist,

' He extended the hand of mutual friendship'

' Did you accept?'

' I did'

' Was he genuine?'

' Would I have accepted if he weren't?' Eric smiled and kissed her head

' We can leave now and if I remember correctly I promised you some answers'

' I'll meet you in your room, I'm gonna change'

' No don't it should be a dress or nothing and I happen to have no dress in my hotel room' she laughed and she felt his body shake as he laughed,

' See you later Eric' she smirked as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

For anyone who's read the books, I'm changing Quinn's character for reasons that will become apparent as the story continues, enjoy and review x

Chapter 11: Must Be In Your Blood

Madison changed and cleaned her make up off, she loved that refreshing feeling of scrubbing her make up off, she brushed her hair and put the earrings Eric had given her into the safe in her room. She walked up to Eric's room, her mind was racing she wanted to know what Quinn was keeping from Sookie and how bad it was, the corridors were totally empty, most vampires would stay downstairs until dawn. She tapped on Eric's door gently, he opened it and his face looked grim,

' What's wrong?'

' Jennifer cater has been found dead in her room, Sophie Anne is the prime suspect and the trial will definitely go ahead now' he let her in and sat down on the bed, rubbing his face,

' That's not good, if Sophie Anne is found guilty who gets control over her territory?'

' Arkansas needs a new king or queen fast if they don't pick one of the stronger leaders will take over the area and increase their power'

' But if Jennifer's dead that means there's still someone accusing Sophie Anne and I thought it was just Jennifer that had the problem?'

' So did we, I don't doubt it crossed Sophie Anne's mind to get rid of Jennifer and solve her problems, perhaps Jennifer suspected this and made sure there was someone to take her place?'

' Do you really think they'll find Sophie Anne guilty?'

' Sookie is a witness, the only witness, so I hope not'

' I suppose it's a lot of upheaval for you if you get a new king or queen?'

' Upheaval maybe, more likely a final death sentence'

' Why?'

' They like to bring in their own people, I would be killed and replaced to avoid any possibilities of revenge'

' Lets hope Sookie's convincing then'

' Indeed' Madison watched Eric closely; she didn't like this at all,

' Why are you staring at me?' he asked, his voice muffled slightly as he once again rubbed his face,

' You're worried, I don't like it when you worry, you're always so composed it makes me worry' Eric moved from sitting next to her to kneeling in front of her and rested his forehead against her leg,

' Don't let problems that haven't arisen yet worry you' she gripped the edge of the bed as his cool lips caressed her skin, shorts were a big mistake,

' I thought you were going to tell me about Quinn?'

' Moment killer' he said smiling

' Is Sookie in any danger with him?'

' I don't believe so, maybe a little more than she was with Bill but not from Quinn himself'

' Ok I'm gonna need more information' Eric sat between her legs and wrapped one arm under her leg so he could stroke the top of her thigh, yep shorts were definitely a bad choice, his head rested against her stomach, she was glad Eric wasn't a shorter man, if his head had rested any lower she wouldn't of been able to control herself, it had been over a year after all,

' Quinn's mother is his downfall really, she was fine while it was just them but one night she was taken by a gang, Quinn tracked her and found them beating and raping her in the woods near his home, I think he was only a teenager at the time, well he got angry and changed into his tiger form, killed all of them of course'

' That's awful'

' It gets worse, local Nevada vampires arrived, they'd been called by another vampire who'd seen it all happen, they arrived and agreed to cover up Quinn's multiple kills, but he had to work for them'

' So he works for the Nevada vampires?'

' Not anymore, he runs that entertainment, party planning business but he spent some years in their service, mostly in the pits'

' The pits?'

' It's like fight club for super naturals except it's fights to the death, he served his time, one every fight and eventually won his freedom, an outcome of the whole situation was that night his mother became pregnant and gave birth to his half sister, Cindy'

' What's she like?'

' A complete bitch, not totally her fault to be fair, she didn't get the good side of Quinn's mother and the good upbringing Quinn did instead she got unstable, alcoholic mother and awful upbringing, it doesn't help that she's also a full shifter, it had to be the one shifter in the group that knocked her up'

' So she's a little unstable like the mum?'

' Not as bad but yes, she's also disturbingly clingy when it comes to Quinn'

' So she's the threat to Sookie then?'

' I believe so though I'd bet Quinn's mother will be as well, any amount of money says neither of them knows a thing about Sookie'

' Should I tell her?'

' No leave it to me I'll make sure she finds out' Eric kissed the inside of her leg again,

' So it's Sophie Anne's trial tomorrow then, smart ensemble I take it?'

' Yes, I'll come get you I'd rather you stayed close to me during the trial'

' Do you know something I don't?'

' I know Sophie Anne, let's leave it at that' Madison nodded

' Do you know what I don't understand?' Eric asked looking up at her,

' What?'

' You have all that power and yet you prefer to stay more human, why?'

' I'm not sure really I suppose I quite like still having the choice of what I can be'

' Well you do get a lot to pick from' he smiled at her and continued to stroke her leg, she found it oddly soothing to be around Eric, her head was pounding though, she'd been listening to the thoughts of everyone in that hall and listening to the thoughts of vampires isn't fun,

' You're tired?' Eric spoke softly

' Headache, I need to get some sleep though you're right' she said moving her hair out of her face,

' Madison will you stay here tonight?'

' In what concept'

' Just stay with me, sleep next to me'

' You're not telling me something?'

' I'm always honest with you, I'm also worried about you I know you can take care of yourself but I still think of you as little Madison the girl who used to get scared and climb into my bed, playing with my hair until she fell asleep' Madison smiled

' I can't play with your hair you've cut it short'

' Shall I grow it again?'

' No I like it short' Eric smiled

' I can't wait for this to be over' he said undoing his shirt

' Will you relax when it is?'

' Probably not, but I'll be less worried about your safety when you're back in Bon Temps'

' Have you heard something to make you worry like this?'

' I don't need to hear anything to know what some of them are thinking, if they could they'd make you're their dog on a leash only released to kill anyone who challenges them'

' I'd like to see them try' she raised a sceptical eyebrow at him,

' So would I actually' Eric smirked and she laughed, she was getting more and more tired and she flopped backwards onto the pillows and closed her eyes, she felt Eric climb in next to her, he held her close and stroked her hair affectionately, she relaxed in his arms and he whispered in her ear,

'Kan jag hålla dig?' she smiled, she liked hearing him speak in his native language,

'Alltid' she replied as she turned over and rested her face against the crook of his neck, Eric smiled,

' I didn't know you knew Swedish?'

' I don't' she murmured

' Must be in your blood'

Hope you enjoyed please review x

Kan jag hålla dig – can I keep you?

Alltid - always


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: You Smooth Talker

Madison woke up and looked at Eric, it was disturbing to see him sleep, he looked so peaceful. She got up slowly and edged her way out of the bed trying not to wake him,

' Where are you going?' he murmured, his eyes still shut

' To eat and shower'

' Stay here?'

' I cant I have to get ready I'm a girl it takes forever'

' Five more minutes?' she rolled her eyes and lay back down

' Petulant child' she whispered to Eric, who simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her, tightly. Five minutes turned into an hour because Eric refused to let go of her, she only got free because Pam called and he had to let go of her to find his phone, she took the opportunity to wave goodbye and run.

She sank into the hot bath and relaxed, she had plenty of time to get ready for Sophie Anne's court appearance and she enjoyed taking her time to pamper herself. She was applying her make up when someone knocked on the door, she couldn't deny Eric's worry had seeped into her because she read the persons mind before opening the door, happy to find it was Sookie,

' Hey Sook'

' Hey you ok?'

' Yeah why?'

' I knocked on your door last night but you didn't answer'

' Sorry Sook I was exhausted, totally dead to the world the second my head hit the pillow'

' Really cos Pam said she saw you go into Eric's room and she said you only left an hour ago' Sookie was smirking,

' Not what you think Sook honestly'

' I wasn't thinking anything'

' I can read you like an open book Sookie, nothing happened, we talked a few things over, he's concerned which makes me concerned'

' What's Eric worried about?' Sookie's smile had faded; when Eric was worried about something you knew it wasn't good,

' He's waiting for someone to make a move and attack me or something, it's not just him though Sophie Anne was aware something was wrong and so was Russell Edgington'

' This is bad, are you sure you wanna go to Sophie Anne's trial?'

' Sook, you're my friend and you have to go and give evidence to a room full of vampires, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't go and support you?'

' Thanks Maddie, I have to admit I am nervous about this'

' Don't worry Sook I'll be there and so will Eric, Pam and Bill, no ones gonna get to you'

' And Quinn, he'll be there too' Sookie smiled at mentioning Quinn, Madison had to bite her lip,

' See lots of protection'.

Sookie left to get ready; Madison hoped Eric would find a way of informing Sookie about Quinn's past soon. Madison dressed in tight fitting black trousers, a black bustier top that clung for dear life to her curves and a smart black jacket, she pulled her black heeled boots on as Eric knocked on the door, she knew it was him straight away, she'd sensed him approaching and had unlocked the door,

' It's open'

' You really should keep this locked' he hadn't looked at her yet, he was instead inspecting the locks on the hotel door,

' Next you'll be requiring a secret knock and a password'

' Not a bad idea?'

' Fine the passwords nutter butter' she said laughing and walking out of the bathroom, pulling her long hair out from under the jacket, Eric watched every move she made and crossed the room in the blink of an eye,

' You look ravishing' his tone was husky as he spoke softly in her ear, holding her close to him, Madison didn't speak as he moved his face and rubbed his cheek on hers, his fangs were out and he gripped her tighter,

' Eric, the trial' she said softly, his eyes were still shut as he reluctantly retracted his fangs and loosened his grip on her, without a word he took her hand and led her out of the room.

They sat down in the hall with Sookie, Bill, Pam, Mr Cataliades and Russell Edgington came over to sit on the other side of Madison,

' I hope you don't mind me sitting with you, if I have to listen to one more of that California vamps stories I'll stake myself' Madison smiled

' It cant have been that bad?'

' Oh really so talking to someone's who's conversation span is "but I told my daddy I like, wanted a Porsche and when he like said no I was like whateverrr", it's irritating' Russell pointed out the young, blonde vampire to them,

' Five more minutes with her and I'll set myself on fire' Russell said huffily, everyone else had to hide their laughter.

The trial began, it was eventful from the start, Sophie Anne took the stand and played the wounded widow, someone from Arkansas stood up to oppose her, Sookie's interruption sorted it but before anyone could find out who'd put Sophie Anne's accuser up to it he was assassinated, after the trial everything became lighter with Russell and his lover Talbot announcing they would be married that night. Everyone emptied out so Quinn's company could re-decorate the hall for the oncoming nuptials and went upstairs to get dressed for the wedding. Madison went to Sookie's room with her, Sookie was shaken from the trial and her near death experience at the hand of the assassin, after calming Sookie down for a while Madison left to get changed. Madison opened her door, she was tired from the day's events and couldn't wait to sleep, she swiped her card and walked inside, Eric was sitting on her bed, he'd already changed,

' How did you get in here?'

' A very nice human maid let me in'

' You mean you glamoured her'

' In a way…yes, what are you going to wear?'

' I don't know, why?'

' Well no ones going to wear white and Pam said she picked out a lovely white dress for you'

' Why doesn't anyone wear white?'

' It clashes to much with our pale skin'

' I see, did Pam tell you everything I bought?'

' Yes she did, shoes, bags, jewellery…lingerie' he smirked at the last one and raised an eyebrow,

' I'm not modelling it for you Eric'

' Oh I agree you shouldn't…you'd look much better out of it' he smirked again as she walked into the bathroom and locked the door, he continued to talk to her while she re-applied her make up, he seemed to find the whole process fascinating. Madison went through her wardrobe deciding what to wear, Eric threw his opinion in so often she started holding dresses up and he either said maybe or no,

' You pick, I give up' she said flopping onto the bed, Eric stood and went through the dresses still hanging,

' This one' he held up the white one Pam had picked out,

' I knew you'd pick that one'

' It looks more like a wedding dress'

' Don't get any ideas' she said raising an eyebrow,

' Again with the moment killing Maddie' he said smiling, she laughed and walked into the bathroom to put it on, she hit a minor snag when she couldn't zip it all the way up,

' Eric'

' Yes'

' Can you give me a hand?'

' I can give you two' he said smirking as he walked into the bathroom

' Can you zip me up please?'

' Only if I can unzip you later?' he was smirking

' Eric' he sighed and zipped the dress up carefully as she finished her hair, she curled it into large barrel curls and had smoky eyes,

' You're missing something?'

' Those earrings don't go with this dress as lovely as they are' she said smiling

' No I was thinking more like this' he pulled another black box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her,

' Eric you cant keep buying me things'

' Well technically I bought these for you years ago to give to you on your important birthdays but I wasn't in your life at that time so I want to give them to you now'

' Oh…thank you' he opened the box and her eyes widened,

' Eric…it's beautiful'

' Not compared to you'

' Oh you smooth talker you' she said smiling, he smiled and took the necklace out of the box, it was an antique silver chocker coated in different sized black jewels,

' Beautiful' he said admiring her in the mirror, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder gently.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Eternity

Eric gripped her tighter and kissed her shoulder again, she gripped his arms tightly, her pulse was racing, she was so ready to forget the wedding and let Eric unzip her now but as per usual cruel fate intervened, there was a knock on the door,

' Maddie it's Sookie can I come in?' Eric released her and sat back down on the bed, Madison composed herself before answering,

' Yeah come in Sook' Sookie walked in, she was wearing the hotel robe and carrying dresses,

' Hey Eric, help me what do you wear to a vampire wedding' Pam sauntered into the room after Sookie, she was wearing a deep red silky dress, and as usual she looked stunning,

' Looking beautiful sugar'

' Right back at ya Pam' Pam walked over and ran a finger over the necklace,

' Beautiful, not to mention priceless, antique with black diamonds, stunning' Pam turned and started going through dresses with Sookie and Madison looked at Eric wide eyed, she'd had no idea they were black diamonds,

' Maddie seriously help' Sookie said throwing a dress across the room and narrowly missing Eric,

' Wear the deep blue one Sookie' Eric said, Sookie looked at Madison for her opinion,

' I agree actually it's gorgeous'

' Thanks guys' Sookie disappeared into the bathroom and Pam went outside to take a call, Madison looked at Eric,

' Black diamonds, exactly how much is this worth?'

' You shouldn't ask the price of a gift'

' Eric, this is too much'

' No it's not enough, it is yours it always has been' Madison dropped the subject,

' When will she know?' she indicated to Sookie about Quinn,

' It's all worked out, she'll find out tonight'

' I feel awful about this I know she has to know but…'

' He should have been straight with Sookie from the start putting this off is only going to make things worse' she nodded and fixed a smile on her face as Sookie came out,

' Gorgeous Sook'

' Well I'm not standing next to you tonight, I'll look like a tramp'

' Sookie you and Madison both look beautiful, now may I escort both of you downstairs' he offered them both an arm and they grabbed their bags and left.

The ceremony was lovely, different, but lovely, Madison and Sookie were surprised when Eric appeared before the couple and presided over the wedding,

' He's a…vampire priest?' Sookie whispered to Pam

' He got ordained years ago, I forget why but Russell asked him to wed them, it's an honour to be asked' Madison watched him closely, he was wearing a large black, hooded cloak, he still managed to look good in it. The wedding ended and the happy couple kissed as everyone applauded, they walked down between the chairs and smiled at everyone, Russell nodded to Madison and she smiled at them both. Everyone moved out to the bar so the chairs could be moved, once they were everyone crowded back into the hall to celebrate, Russell and Talbot looked ecstatic, Eric came back to join Madison,

' Forgive me father for I have sinned' she whispered smiling at him

' You can confess later my child' he said smirking, they walked through the crowd together, vampires stopped to talk to them and complimented on what a beautiful couple they were,

' This is weird, anyone would think we just got married' she said laughing, Eric smiled,

' I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying the jealous glances I get from the people who look at you and want you'

' Again with the smooth talk' he smirked but the smirk faded quickly,

' What's wrong?' she asked him worriedly,

' That girl over there with the short blonde hair' he indicated his head to the other side of the room,

' Yeah I see her so?'

' That's Quinn's sister'

' Oh fuck, do you think she knows about Sookie?'

' No she's too calm, he hasn't told either of them yet'

' I hate this' she whispered in frustration, Eric gripped her hand

' Madison…' she looked at him but he had turned and was looking towards the entrance doors,

' What's wrong now?'

' Sookie's in trouble' they both walked through the crowd and went out into the corridor to see Andre cornering Sookie, Eric stepped in straight away, Madison came to understand that Sophie Anne wanted one of her people blood bonded to Sookie so they could track her at all times, or at least Andre said Sophie Anne wanted that, Madison had her doubts,

' I am one of Sophie Anne's subjects, perhaps Sookie would be more comfortable with me?' Madison turned and saw Bill; she smiled at him in thanks for his impeccable timing,

' I would' Sookie said, Madison knew that to Sookie Bill was the lesser of two evils, bill drank from Sookie, then Sookie drank from Bill, Eric produced a knife that had been used in the wedding ceremony to cut Bill so Sookie could drink, Andre was furious but there was nothing he could do without alerting the other two vampires to his plan. He left them, it was an awkward situation after he left, Bill left and someone else came out of the hall, he looked at Sookie and waited,

' Will you excuse me he needs to talk to me about something' she walked away without meeting their eyes and left with the young man,

' Sophie Anne knew nothing of that, Andre's jealousy is getting the better of him' Eric said calmly,

' Who was he?' Madison said nodding to the man that Sookie had left with,

' He will tell her about Quinn' Madison nodded

' You're tired, come we'll say goodnight to Russell and Talbot and I'll take you upstairs' she could only nod again, Eric led her back in, hiding the knife under his jacket, they congratulated and said goodnight to the happy couple and Russell winked at her when Eric said they were going upstairs and she simply smiled.

Eric took Madison to her room and closed the blackout blinds; he removed her necklace as she sat on the bed and pulled her shoes off,

' Another eventful night at the vampire summit' she said wearily

' It's almost over' Eric said sitting behind her and rubbing her shoulders, she stood up and walked into the bathroom, she removed her make up and brushed her hair, she looked up and Eric was behind her, he unzipped the dress slowly, kissed her shoulder and walked back out to the bedroom, she smiled at his gentlemanly manner. She came out in her black shorts and black vest to find Eric sitting in the bed, he patted the space next to him and she laughed,

' Come talk with me' she climbed in next to him and nestled into the crook of his arm,

' So where did the Swedish come from last night?'

' Like you said must be in my blood, if I got it from anyone it's from you'

' You have had large amounts of my blood, perhaps you are picking things up from me?'

' Best reason I can think of'

' I liked it, it sounded so natural coming from you'

' Eric what are we doing?'

' We're talking' she sat up and looked at him,

' No I mean, you and me in general, everyone thinks we're a couple and we don't deny it, you buy me gifts like I'm your girlfriend I don't understand'

' What would you like us to be?'

' I don't know, what do you want us to be?'

' I would be your in a human heartbeat if you would have me' she looked at him as he sat up and moved closer to her,

' I didn't know you really wanted that?' she said surprised,

' Would you have me Madison, could I be yours and you be mine, just us together for eternity'

' Eternity that is a big commitment Eric?'

' And one I will make to only you'

' Do you mean that' he nodded and moved closer to her

'Min kärlek' he whispered as his lips pressed against hers.

Please review guys x

Min kärlek – my love


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Fresh Problem To Deal With

Eric kissed the corner of her lips gently and she could feel her entire body melt, he moved and kissed her lips, his kiss was strong but gentle and it made her shiver. They wrapped their arms around each other and Eric pulled her body closer to his, his lips pressed against hers passionately, Madison jumped when the hotel phone rang,

' Ignore it' Eric whispered against her lips, she looked at the phone but she wanted Eric more and pushed her body against his as he kissed her neck, she jumped when it rang again and sighed,

' I won't be a minute' she said reluctantly, Eric stayed close and continued kissing her neck and shoulders as he knelt behind her,

' Hello?'

' Miss Stokes I have a call for you from your father, will you accept?'

' Yes of course put him through' there was a moments silence and she mouthed "dad" to Eric, he stopped kissing her and lay back in the bed, though his hand rubbed her back,

' Madison'

' Hey dad is everything all right?'

' Not really, I'm sorry to call sweetheart but I'm having a slight problem'

' What is it?'

' Michael, he's erm…well he…'

' Spit it out dad' she said nervously

' He's turned into a wolf cub'

' He what!'

' He's changed, it's the full moon and he just changed, Alcide is here but we're not sure what to do, do we call Rodrigo? I'm sorry to call sunny but I don't know what to do for the best'

' Dad let me call you back in five minutes and we'll sort this, ok?'

' Ok sunny, be quick' she hung up and looked at Eric, he had heard everything and was sitting up behind her looking concerned,

' Call Rodrigo, tell him to come with Lucian, I'll get you a flight back to Shreveport and ask Godric to meet you, then all of you get together and talk this through, I can't leave yet but you can' he kissed her forehead and jumped up pulling his phone out, Madison didn't move she just smiled at him, he looked at her and smiled.

She called her dad back and he hung up within minutes to call Rodrigo, Eric got her a flight that was leaving in two hours and was packing her bag while he spoke to Godric, Godric was in New Orleans and could be at the airport by the time she arrived.

Eric walked down to the lobby with her and waited with her until the car pulled up, he pulled her close and kissed her again,

' Will you have an answer to my question when I get back?' he said smirking

' Question?'

' Can you and I be together, will you promise to have an answer when I get back to Shreveport?'

' I promise I'll have an answer' she said kissing him again.

She watched Eric as the car drove away, she had to admit she was impressed at patience, but she was confused, did she love Eric or was it the blood bond effecting her?

She dragged her bag through the airport and saw her father waiting for her, the flight had been delayed by an hour so it was now dawn and Godric would be sleeping, her father looked tired and worried and she hugged him,

' I'm glad you're back sunny'

' Thanks for getting me out of the summit dad' she said jokingly, he smiled,

' Was Eric ok with you leaving?'

' He took charge and booked the flight'

' He's a good man' Edward said smiling, she nodded but stayed silent, she'd spent the entire flight thinking about Eric when her mind should have been occupied with finding a solution to Michaels issue,

' Rodrigo and Lucian wont get here until 8pm, are you tired?'

' Yeah I might have a little nap, who's with Michael now?'

' Sam's watching him, Alcide had to go to work'

' They're good guys' she said smiling, her eyes feeling heavy

' They both said they'll be back tonight to help out' Madison nodded.

They got back to the house and Madison collapsed onto the couch and was asleep in seconds, Edward sat next to her for a moment and stroked her hair out of her face affectionately, the phone rang and he jumped up quickly to answer it so it wouldn't wake her,

' Hello'

' Edward it's Eric, did she get there safely?'

' Yes the flight was delayed for an hour so Godric couldn't meet her but I went instead'

' Is she ok?'

' Yes she's sleeping at the moment, I'll get her to call you later'

' Thank you Edward I appreciate it' Edward hung up and smiled, he'd never heard or seen Eric Northman so concerned about someone else before.

Madison opened her eyes slowly, Michael was curled up on the sofa next to her, it scared her how much he looked like Miles sometimes. She edged her way around him and he father walked in,

' Go grab a shower sunny, by the time you get back down dinner will be ready' she nodded and smiled as she began walking upstairs,

' Oh sunny Eric called while you were asleep, he wants you to call him later'

' Will do' she tried to sound nonchalant but she was beaming as she reached the top of the stairs.

She showered and changed into jeans and a black long sleeved top, she came downstairs to see Sam, Alcide, her dad and Michael in the lounge,

' How was the summit?' Sam said smirking

' Eventful I'll tell you about it later' he nodded, they all ate together and at 7:30 Sam had to run over to the bar to sort out an order, and Alcide had to go to a quick meeting with the pack, they were borrowing Sookie's land for their full moon run and he had to make sure they knew the boundaries, her dad was occupying Michael so she went down to the basement to wait for Godric to wake,

' Good evening Madison'

' Hello Godric' he smiled as she walked down the last few steps,

' I thought you'd still be sleeping?'

' I woke early, how was the summit?'

' Hectic' he nodded and smiled ' next time I'm avoiding it with you' she said smiling

' It's a deal, how is Eric?'

' Hating being there but fine'

' He doesn't feel fine, he is missing you' she lowered her face and bit her lip,

' Godric may I ask you about Eric?'

' He has asked you to be his?'

' Actually he asked if he could be mine and if I would be his'

' Well he has changed, I will speak honestly Madison, I believe Eric truly loves you and would do anything for you, I will also say that if you are feeling conflicted because of the blood bond the two of you share you shouldn't, you're both stronger than the blood bond, if you love him those feelings are yours'

' You're too all knowing for your own good' she said smiling

' Real love between vampires and humans is rare, I felt it once and I believe after over 1000 years Eric is feeling it too, he is lucky though, he will never be parted from his human love by death'

' What was she like Godric?'

' Beautiful, smart, kind, but destined to never be mine'

' How long had you been a vampire when you met her?'

' 500 years, my maker had been killed and I was alone, then one night there she was in the middle of the woods, my first instinct was a strong desire to feed from her but the closer I got the less I wanted to kill her'

' So what happened?'

' I watched her, she was aware of me but she stayed so still and calm, she didn't fear me, I'd never met anyone who didn't fear me, she came out to the woods whenever she could after that and we would talk, I liked her company'

' Was it more than talking, it had to be right, you loved her?'

' Indeed we were closer than any unwed couple should have been at that time, we knew we were on borrowed time and we made every second count'

' What happened to her?'

' She had to marry one of her fathers friends, I spoke to her for the last time on her wedding night, she told me that the second she spoke her vowels she died inside'

' That's awful'

' I felt as though I had died again when she said that, I mourned losing her, I became a more savage vampire, a nomad. After a few years I saw her again, she had three young children and she seemed happy, but when I looked into her eyes, they were dead'

' Oh Godric, does Eric know about her?'

' No I never told him, the closest I have come to love since then is Eric, you and your family' she smiled and tried to blink back the bloody tears in her eyes,

' But come enough reminiscing, the choice is yours Madison, now we must figure out how to help Michael' she nodded and hugged Godric tightly before they walked upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Choices And Talks

Madison and Godric sat in the kitchen with Edward and Michael, Sam came back from the bar looking highly frustrated,

' Problem?' Madison asked him

' Terry's having a bad day, Tara has called in sick and they delivered the wrong order, it's just one thing after another'

' I'll be back in tomorrow Sam, it'll all get sorted' he smiled and nodded, Rodrigo and Lucian walked in with Alcide, Rigel and Dominic, they all smiled except Dominic who looked exhausted,

' You ok Dom?'

' They're getting closer I can feel it'

' I'm sorry Dominic I did everything I could' Godric said softly

' I know you did and believe me I'm really grateful but nothings gonna stop them Godric'

' I can' Madison said smirking

' You promised not to get involved' Dominic said pointing at her, seriously,

' Fine I wont then'

' Well…if they caught me…you could…'

' I'll intervene' she said smiling as Michael attached himself to her hip,

' Well down to business' Edward said intervening,

' The full moon will be out soon and we can all see Michael for ourselves and judge whether he's a danger' Rodrigo said diplomatically, they waited an hour before the moon began to rise, Sam changed into his collie form, Edward explained that Michael seemed to like Sam as a collie and Madison couldn't help laughing. Michael began to tremble in her arms and she set him down on the floor, sure enough the toddler was changing, it was a disturbing sight to see a child so young tremble and shake like that. A few seconds later a small dark brown wolf cub was panting on the kitchen floor, Madison was silent for a moment before finally uttering;

' Fuck' everyone else shook their heads in agreement

' I've never seen one so young transform' Godric said quietly as Michaels wolf cub began to play fight with Sam's collie form,

' None of us have, that's why we thought it would be best to talk this over' Edward said, Rigel and Dominic were gaping at the tiny wolf,

' He's gonna be so strong when he's older' Rigel said in awe,

' That's if he makes it to adulthood' Alcide said sombrely

' He's a target' Madison said looking at Rodrigo who nodded

' Yes, he is different and it will scare some people but it's not unheard of to change this young,

' I used to' Lucian piped up and everyone looked at him and he nodded, ' when I was three I transformed for the first time, my parents hid me from others until my teens and transforming at the moon wouldn't shock the pack'

' So we have to hide him every full moon?' Edward asked

' I don't think that will do?' Alcide said, his tone still sombre

' Alcide is right, there are too many spies these days, if one whisper gets out about Michael he'll be hunted'

' So what do we do?' Madison asked

' He needs to be surrounded by a strong pack, one that can guard him day and night' Alcide said,

' Rodrigo he'll be safest with you' Madison said, it was killing her to even think of sending Michael away but she had to do what was best for him and what would keep him safe,

' Madison are you sure about this?' he asked, she looked at father and he nodded in agreement,

' He'll be safest with you, Lucian and your pack plus you live in an area that is very low on super naturals, it's the best thing to do'

' I'll bring him back as often as possible and you're always welcome in my house' he said to both of them and they nodded,

' I'll arrange travel and we'll have to sort out the documents to say Rodrigo is his legal guardian' Edward said, they had sorted the problem within an hour, Godric knew a lawyer that could push the documents through quickly and Edward booked the flights for a weeks time.

Madison went to the bar with Sam, he'd had a long run around so he was fine now and she needed to get away from all the plan making and be with humans again, Godric had said he might come by later, he'd never been to Sam's bar and he was curious to see Bon Temps residents. The bar was in full swing and both Sam and Madison threw themselves into work, Lafayette chatted with her every time she stopped by the kitchen and she laughed properly,

' Bitch I ain't never been so happy to see you, Terry's going insane back here' Madison winced, and came through to the kitchen,

' Terry how you doing?'

' I ain't good…bad night…not good' his hands shook as spoke

' Terry why don't you go home and sleep, we got it'

' Madison I ain't had a night this bad in a while something ain't right'

' What do you mean Terry?'

' I just got a bad feeling and I cant shake it'

' You want me to get Andy to drive you home?' he nodded

' Don't worry Terry, just come and sit in Sam's office and relax for a while' he nodded and let her lead him out of the kitchen, Arlene sat with him until Andy arrived,

' Thanks for looking after Terry, I really appreciate it Madison'

' It's no problem Andy, erm…Andy has anything bad happened tonight?'

' Not that I know of why?'

' Terry said he had a bad feeling, that something was going to happen'

' I'll check in with Bud when I've dropped him home'

' Thanks Andy' he nodded and left with Terry who gave Madison a genuine smile as he passed,

' Bitch I don't know how you do that but if I ever freak out I want you in my corner' Lafayette said sipping his tequila,

' Anytime hooker' she said smiling as she walked away.

The bar began to quieten down after a couple of hours and they began cleaning, Arlene left first to relieve her babysitter and Lafayette left to go to a party, the bar was empty with just Sam and Madison left cleaning up,

' So what happened at the summit?' Sam asked as he wiped the bar down

' Vampire trial, vampire wedding, found out some stuff I wish I didn't know' she said as she collected glasses,

' Like what?'

' If I tell you, you can't tell anyone ok?'

' Of course' she explained about Quinn and his family, told Sam all about the trial and the wedding, the new blood bond between Bill and Sookie and the appearance of Quinn's sister,

' That doesn't sound good, did you tell Sookie?'

' No but Eric arranged for someone to tell Sookie the whole story, so you have to act surprised if she tells you about him'

' I will, what do you think his sister turning up means?'

' Trouble, Eric doesn't think she knows about Sookie yet but at least she's safe she'll have Eric, Pam and Bill looking out for her now they know his sisters there'

' How you feeling about the Michael thing?'

' I wont lie I hate sending him away but I have to do what's best for him'

' He's lucky to have an auntie like you' they both looked up as the door opened, Jason walked in with a man that Madison had served in Merlotte's before but never really spoken to,

' Jason we're closing up buddy' Sam said stacking a stool on the bar

' I know Sam but this is important, Maddie this is Calvin Norris, we need to talk'


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I Quit

Madison, Sam, Jason and Calvin sat down in one of the booths, Jason looked uncomfortably at Madison,

' Spit it out Jason' Sam said, he was tired and wanted to sleep but Calvin had asked him to stay,

' Well first I have to tell you both something'

' Please tell me Sookie knows what you're about to share with us?' Madison said rubbing her face,

' She does, Sam you remember a while ago when I went missing for a couple of weeks and me and Sook told people I'd gone away for a couple of weeks for a break?'

' Yeah, you were seeing Calvin's niece Crystal right?'

' Yeah well I didn't exactly go away, I was taken away'

' Need more info Jason' Madison said, confused

' He was taken by a member of my community' Calvin said, Madison knew Calvin was from the small community called Hotshot, Hotshot was regarded as a strange place and was more well known for the inbreeding that went on there among it's people,

' The man that took Jason was jealous, he wanted Crystal and he saw Jason as a threat, you've probably heard strange things about all of us in Hotshot and they're probably true but we have our reasons, we're a small community and we all share a gift'

' What kind of gift?' Madison was too tired to use her senses and decided to allow Calvin to tell her,

' We're were-panthers'

' So you change into panthers, ok so this guy that took Jason I suppose he changes too?'

' Yes he was a born were-panther, he bit Jason several times, tortured and tormented him until we finally found him with Sookie's help'

' So you're one of us then Jason' Sam said smiling

' Are you one too Sam!' Jason looked at him in shock

' No Sam is a pure born shifter, he's not limited to one form Jason' Calvin said nodding respectfully at Sam,

' Aww that's cool' Jason said in awe

' Sorry to but in, but how can I help, I assume you are here for help?' Madison said to Calvin,

' Yes I apologise, we in hotshot know what you are' Madison looked at him with a raised eyebrow,

' How do you know?'

' The vampire Godric informed us, he thought it only fair we knew since all the other local super naturals and he assumed you wouldn't mind, I hope you don't?'

' No it is only fair as long as you know that if anyone decides to tell on me, I'll kill them'

' I have made that clear to everyone'

' Ok, so how can I help you Calvin?'

' We've got five kids missing from hotshot and three have been taken from Bon Temps tonight, we cant get a scent, so whoever's taken them knows what they're doing, we were hoping with your heightened senses you might be able to find them?'

' Whose kids from Bon Temps?' Sam asked, concern etched all over his face

' Arlene's' Jason said quietly ' and that new couple's boy'

' Oh god, poor Arlene'

' Terry was right' Madison whispered

' What?' Sam asked staring at her

' He said something bad would happen tonight, he was right'

' Never doubt Terry and his bad feelings' Jason said and Sam nodded in agreement,

' Are the police in Hotshot?'

' They came but they didn't stick around'

' Ok, give me an hour and I'll stop by Hotshot, hopefully I can pick up something there so the police wont get suspicious if we start sniffing around Arlene's place'

' Good idea, Madison we really appreciate this' Calvin said gripping her hand,

' Calvin do the people in Hotshot get edgy around other super naturals?'

' Some do why?'

' Can you keep everyone on lock down till I'm done?'

' Of course, do you really change then?' he stared at her closely, looking for any little sign that she was different, she smiled and gave him a glimpse of the fangs she'd just unsheathed, and he smiled,

' Well you are something special aren't you?' he said smiling and Jason gaped at her,

' Madison what are you?' Jason said awed

' Little bit of everything' she said smiling,

She drove home and told Godric about the missing children and going to Hotshot,

' I'm going with you' he said pulling on his black coat, he didn't need it but he liked to wear it,

' You don't have to'

' I know I don't I want to, I like those people' she smiled and the two of them walked out of the kitchen, her dad was curled up on the sofa hugging Michael, she smiled and vowed to make sure they both got to see Michael every month.

Madison drove most of the way to Hotshot and they walked into the little community, Calvin was waiting for them,

' Madison I'm so glad you came, Godric we didn't expect you but I'm grateful to you for coming too'

' It's no trouble we're happy to help' Madison said, Calvin showed them to the house and patrolled the street to make sure people stayed in lockdown. Madison and Godric searched the whole town and the woods surrounding, Godric came to find her,

' I found nothing, you?' she held her hand up to silence him as she sniffed the air,

' I've been catching a scent, it's fading but it's left a path'

' Then let us follow it, we should tell Calvin though, stay here I'll tell him and we'll go' she nodded trying to keep the scent fresh, he returned in seconds,

' Calvin is waiting for us to return, he's still trying to keep some of them in line' Madison nodded and they began walking, Godric stayed silent as she tracked the scent but she knew his thoughts were troubling him,

' What's bothering you Godric?'

' I was thinking about quitting my position as sheriff of area 8'

' Would you be happier?'

' I think I would, I'd rather be here with all of you than surrounded by people and feeling alone in Dallas, what do you think I should do?'

' I think you should do whatever makes you happy, in all honesty I'd love having you here and I'd put money on it that Eric would too' Godric smiled,

' Then I shall quit' she smiled and took his hand, they walked for a few more minutes before she stopped, Godric stopped with her and they looked ahead, there was a small hut in the middle of the woods, she looked at Godric and nodded, the children were in there. She pulled out her phone and dialled Andy Bellefleur,

' Bellefleur'

' Andy it's Madison, I think my friend and myself may have just found those missing kids'

' What! Where?'

' The woods out back of Hotshot, bout a mile from the last house, Calvin Norris can point you in the right direction'

' Madison how did you know about all this?'

' Andy I find it's always best to never question these things, or mention others involvement, just say someone called and complained about smoke in the woods and you came across the hut, we don't want to be involved'

' Ok but this is very strange Madison'

' Things are very strange these days Andy'

' Tell me about it' she hung up and she and Godric stood back and waited a few minutes later police cars arrived, Calvin joined the two of them to watch. The police entered the hut and minutes later a woman was led out in handcuffs,

' Oh god I know her' Calvin whispered

' Who is she?'

' Louise, she's from hotshot but she left years ago, no one would marry her because she was infertile and breeding is a big thing in Hotshot'

' So she stole children?' Godric whispered

' So it seems' Andy came out, he was leading the children who had all been wrapped in blankets, the three of them counted the children and were all relieved when they saw all the children were there.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: You Don't Have To

Madison and Godric arrived back at the house, Madison sat up with Godric while he composed his letter to the Dallas officials to resign his position of sheriff, he finished it and sat back smiling,

' I feel happier already' she smiled at him,

' Do you want to live here?'

' Could I?'

' I'd love it if you did, and dads right next door as well, we could do the basement up a bit so it's less of a basement'

' I would like that' he was smiling, Godric went down into the basement as the sun rose and Madison was wide awake, she started making some calls, she called Alcide first and left a message for him to come over, then she called Sam and asked if he wanted an extra pair of hands at the bar but he said he'd be fine today, then she called Sookie and left a message hoping she sounded casual. She put the phone down and started making breakfast for her dad and Michael, the three of them ate together and at midday Rodrigo and Lucian arrived, they were going out with Michael and Edward, Madison was alone when the phone rang,

' Hello'

' Hey Maddie it's Alcide I got your message what's up?'

' You remember that offer you made me about building work?'

' Yeah of course what do you need done?'

' Can you come by tonight, there's two of us that will need to talk to you'

' I can stop by at about 8 if that's ok?'

' That's great thanks Alcide'

' No problem Maddie'

She sat down on the porch to relax for a while,

' I've been knocking on your front door for five minutes' she looked up to see a grumpy Andy Bellefleur, in truth she'd heard him but she had hoped he'd go away,

' Sorry Andy I didn't hear you' he sat down next to her and rubbed his eyes,

' Late night?' she said smiling

' I think you know I did, how did you know Madison? I can accept that there are things in this world I'll never understand but how you came to know where those kids were is beyond me'

' Andy it wasn't me I had help, vampire help their senses are stronger than ours, my friend could smell the children, so who was it and why'd they do it?'

' Woman called Louise Cullman, that's her married name her birth name is Norris, she was from Hotshot, she married and moved away, her husband left her when she couldn't have kids and we think that's why she took those kids'

' That's awful, will she be charged?'

' Oh yeah they're gonna throw the book at her…thank you Madison'

' Hey I didn't do anything, I wasn't even there you found those kids Andy' she smiled and raised an eyebrow at him, Andy smiled and laughed,

' Why you doing this for me Maddie?'

' If Bud ever quits we're gonna need a damn good sheriff, who better than you Andy' Andy blushed slightly and smiled, he stood up abruptly and left Madison smirking on the porch.

Madison was cleaning when her phone rang again; she crawled across the floor and picked the phone up,

' Hello'

' Madison, it's Mr Cataliades'

' Hey is everything ok?'

' You're not watching the news are you?'

' No hang on' she grabbed the remote and flicked the news on and almost dropped the phone in shock,

' Oh fuck'

' Indeed, Mr Northman asked me to call you and let you know that he is ok as is Miss Stackhouse'

' Oh thank god, church of the sun I take it?'

' We pretty certain, but they also had inside help, we don't know who yet, is Godric with you?'

' Yes I'll explain all this when he wakes, when are they coming back?'

' They fly back tomorrow daytime'

' Thank you for telling me Mr Cataliades'

' No problem' she hung up and sat still on the floor trying to think of how to tell Godric, it would crush him to see the extremes humans were going to, to destroy vampires. She sat on the floor watching the TV; she watched the hotel collapse and people, well vampires, jumping from windows into bright sunlight. As night fell she sensed Godric stirring, he had been restless obviously sensing Eric's pain, he must have because she'd sensed it, Godric was through the door in seconds,

' What has happened?' she pointed to the TV

' Church of the sun and some insiders planted bombs around the hotel, Eric's fine, wounded but fine, so is Sookie that's all I know so far' he sat next to her and they watched the updates until Alcide knocked on the door, Godric jumped, he was shaken by the events of the summit,

' It's ok it's Alcide he's gonna do some building work so the house will be more hospitable to you' Godric nodded and smiled,

' I appreciate this Madison, when will they get back?'

' Come in Alcide it's open, Mr Cataliades said they fly back tomorrow daytime, do you want to go and see him?'

' Do you?' Godric smiled at her knowingly and Alcide walked in, the three of them walked round the house and discussed the changes that had to be made, Alcide gave her a quote though she knew he'd given her a huge discount and he promised to start work next week. Alcide left Godric and Madison alone in the house she sat down in the kitchen and rubbed her face,

' I should have been there' she whispered

' Perhaps fate didn't want you there?'

' I could have protected them'

' You cant lead your life thinking like that Madison every time something goes wrong, you cant blame yourself and think you could have changed it'

' This shouldn't have happened'

' I agree I always hope that humans and vampires will co-exist in peace but I feel that will never be true, and look at it this way if you'd been there no one would have found those children and they could all be dead by now'

' I know you're right but I can't help thinking this shouldn't have happened'

' Perhaps you are not blaming yourself for it happening, perhaps what you are blaming yourself for is that Eric is hurt and you feel you could have protected him from the sunlight'

' I know I could have'

' What do you mean?'

' I'll show you at dawn' she and Godric sat up talking all night, they told her father what had happened when he came back, Michael was staying with Rodrigo and Lucian so he could get used to them, Edward was as shocked as they were and he had to have a shot of whiskey to calm his nerves before he went to bed. At 4am Godric stayed up instead of going down to the basement, Madison kept hold of his hand,

' I'm not sure I follow you Madison, why are we doing this?'

' Because I want to show you something'

' It is almost dawn and I must go downstairs'

' You don't have to'

' The sun destroys me Madison, as much as I wish it didn't'

' It doesn't have to that's what I'm telling you' she kept a strong grip on his hand

' Trust me Godric, I wouldn't do anything that I thought could harm you' he nodded and followed her outside, the sun began to rise at the edges of the woods,

' Madison' Godric whispered

' It's safe Godric just don't let go of my hand' his grip tightened and he covered his eyes as the sun rose.

' I have not seen the sun in so long' he said smiling at the light on his pale skin,

' I thought you'd like this' she said smiling

' How do you do it?' he asked and stopped at the expression on her face ' it hurts you to do this?'

' I take the pain from you into myself, but it's only a fraction of the pain, it cannot destroy me and it allows you to see the sun without ending your life, I will do this for you anytime Godric' she said smiling as she gained control over the pain and felt the warmth on her own skin,

' I can never repay you for this' Godric said as he looked at the sun

' You don't have to'.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: In His Pain

Madison spent the day outside with Godric, he kept a tight grip on her hand as they walked through the woods near her house, he enjoyed the sun, though after over 2000 years without the sun she couldn't blame him. He was silent the whole day but as they walked back to the house he finally spoke,

' We should go and see how Eric is' Madison nodded, a part of her didn't want to see a weakened and in pain Eric, it wasn't the Eric she knew. She drove to Eric's while Godric sat next to her, his hand resting on her shoulder as the sun was still setting, by the time they reached Eric's house the sun had set and darkness engulfed them. Eric lived in a very un-Eric location, it was a small well kept area, a perfect suburbia; a few houses even had white picket fences, though most had high fences and gates to keep people out, Eric's house was like this, they had to wait at the gate until they were buzzed in.

Mr Cataliades opened the front door to greet them; he looked weary and had been hurt in the explosion as well,

' You must rest, we can look after him' Godric said leading Mr Cataliades out to his car,

' My orders were to stay until you came, his child Pam was hurt and has gone to ground, Sophie Anne has lost her legs and her child Andre, no one's seen or heard from him since the explosion and Miss Stackhouse is still there, but she'll fly back in a day or two'

' Is she ok?' Madison asked

' She's fine, Mr Northman got her out' Madison couldn't help smiling as Godric joined her inside the large house,

' I'll go and see him first if you wish?' Godric said, he understood Madison's reluctance to go to Eric, she'd been sensing him for hours, he'd been screaming out to her and every time her spine seemed to crack and shiver and she had an overwhelming urge to run to him. She sat in the kitchen while Godric went to him, she couldn't stand just sitting there and started to walk around each room in Eric's downstairs, she looked around his kitchen, his lounge, a small entertainment room and finally she came to Eric's home office, his scent was strong in here and she assumed this is where he spent most of his time. She walked around the large wooden desk and sat in his leather chair, she leant back and stared at the desks contents, papers were organised in neat piles, the laptop was off, the cordless phone had died where the battery hadn't been charged, she opened the drawers and in the top draw was a photo frame, it was the picture with her whole family, Godric and Eric holding a very young her, she smiled at how affectionately she was cuddling him and noticed for the first time she had a strand of Eric's long hair twirled around her finger.

She closed the draw and stood up, she walked out into the hallway to see Godric coming down the stairs,

' How is he?' he stomach twisted as she waited for his response,

' Better than he was, he is begging to see you'

' Eric begging?' she really was shocked by this announcement and Godric smiled and nodded as he walked towards the front door,

' Where are you going?'

' I'm going to check on Pam and see that she is healing, go and see him' he smiled encouragingly at her as he left.

Madison didn't move for a moment, before she mentally slapped herself and reminded herself that if the tables were turned Eric would have been at her side in seconds, she walked slowly up the stairs and stopped outside his door, she took a deep breathe and pushed it open,

' I was starting to think you were avoiding me?' Eric's voice was husky and quiet, Madison didn't know what to say as she moved closer to him, Eric did look awful, he was burnt and paler than usual, he was also very weak. She sat on the bed next to him, he had no shirt on and she timidly touched his burnt skin, he winced,

' Did Godric's blood not help?'

' It has helped I feel stronger, but it will take me a long time to recover'

' Will you let me help?'

' Can you help?'

' I can but you have to let me do it my way, you cant interrupt do you understand?' he nodded slowly and winced again as some of the burnt skin near his neck cracked, she flinched at the sight of him in so much pain and put her hands gently on his chest. Eric watched Madison, she closed her eyes and he could tell she was concentrating hard, he felt a warmth flow through his body, it relaxed and sedated him until he suddenly felt Madison's hands trembling violently against his skin, he looked at her to see silent tears falling down her face, she was biting her bottom lip so hard it was bleeding, she was in incredible pain and he wasn't, she was in his pain,

' Maddie stop!' his voice had returned to it's normal commanding self and she pulled her hands away with great difficulty, she rested her hands on the bed as her entire body shook violently, Eric sat up in, filled with new energy, his burns were fading,

' Maddie?' he moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms, she was panting a little and her body was still trembling,

' You didn't need to do that I would have healed' Eric was angry, but more at himself than her, he wished he hadn't let her do that,

' You're vulnerable while you're weak, I don't like you being vulnerable'

' You're right, with Sophie Anne weakened like she is someone will try and take her territory, but I don't want to think of that now' he wrapped his arms around her calming body and nestled his face against the back of her neck,

' I have missed you' he whispered to her, Madison felt a calmness wash over her as she lay in Eric's arms,

' I missed you too'.

Madison opened her eyes slowly, she knew it was daylight outside because Eric was heavily asleep, she stood up and stretched her body and thought back to last night, the intense pain that had felt like it was splitting her body apart and her need to stop Eric feeling that pain, she wiped her face and left Eric to sleep. She drove home and showered when she came out of her bathroom her phone was ringing,

' Hello'

' Where are you?' Eric's voice had a small tinge of worry to it, she hated that tone but it also touched her to know he worried about her,

' I came home for a shower'

' You can shower here'

' Yes but I have no clean clothes there and I need to change'

' Bring some here and stay with me?' she smiled

' I'll see you soon, go back to sleep' she hung up and her phone beeped, Eric had texted her;

"_I can't sleep without you" _she smiled and picked up a bag and began piling things into it, she left a note for Godric and drove back to Eric's.

He was sitting in his office when she arrived back, he looked up at her and she showed him the bag, Eric's face broke into a smile as she dropped it on the floor and walked over to him, he pulled her close to him and rested his face against her stomach and pulled her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, it warmed her to see him back to full strength, he lifted her vest and rubbed his face against her warm skin, Madison couldn't help the fluttering feeling that filled her stomach as his skin caressed hers,

' How long will you stay?' he murmured against her skin

' How long do you need me here?'

' Forever?'

' That's a very long time, I don't think I packed enough' he smiled and kissed her stomach gently, her lower muscles tightened and she felt hot, she ran her fingers through his hair, it was dirty and still smelt of smoke,

' You need to wash' she said to him

' Wash with me?' she smiled, Eric was definitely feeling better,

' I just showered'

' But the drive over has made you dirty, you should wash with me' she knew he was smirking,

' Nice try' she murmured and kissed his head before walking out of the office.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Madison sat in the lounge while Eric showered, he finally came down the stairs smelling fresher and looking much better, he was still damp because his black long sleeved top was sticking to his body,

' Feel better?' she asked him smiling

' Much' he smirked and sat beside her and put an arm around her

' Pam called while you were showering I think you should go and check on her'

' Come with me?'

' No this is between you and Pam'

' Fine I'll go now, I wont be long' Eric swept out of the room and she heard his car roar and screech away, with Eric out of the house it gave Madison time to think, she knew he was going to ask for an answer and after everything that had happened lately she had managed to come up with an answer.

Eric pulled up at Pam's house, Godric had brought her back after he'd been to see her and she was resting in her lounge. As she fed from Eric, his blood would heal her better than anyone's as he was her maker, he talked to her and told her what Madison did to heal him, Pam finished feeding and smiled already feeling better,

' She was good to help you, with Sophie Anne being weak you need to be at full strength, although maybe she didn't do it for diplomatic reasons, which is what I suppose you're trying to work out?'

' Indeed'

' My personal opinion is she wouldn't do that for everyone, has she helped Sophie Anne?'

' No just me'

' Well there you go, it blatantly obvious she cares for you'

' But does she care for me because I saved her life before, is she just returning the favour?'

' I've never seen you so wound up over a woman' Pam said smirking and Eric sat back and sighed with exasperation.

He arrived back to see Madison spread out on the couch, flicking through TV channels, she smiled at him as he walked in,

' How's Pam?'

' Much better, Madison we need to talk'

' Well that sounds ominous' she said sitting up, he sat next to her and faced her,

' Madison will you answer the question I asked you at the summit?' she looked at him for a moment, it was impossible not to think of Eric Northman as being made of stone, but looking at him now she saw a softer side that he kept hidden,

' Ask me again'

' Will you be with me?'

' Yes' Eric smiled and was on top of her in seconds his lips crashing passionately against hers, she wasn't sure how long they kissed but she didn't care, every part of her body was on fire as his arms enveloped her and pulled her body as close to his as it could get, Eric kissed her neck gently, his hands caressing her skin and he whispered in her ear,

'Min kärlek'

Madison and Eric lay in bed together, she had refused to sleep with him straight away even though it was killing her to say no, she was lying on her back and he was on his side, running his fingers up and down her side,

' Are you happy?' he asked her, he had been smiling from ear to ear since she'd answered him last night,

' Very' his smile broadened and he kissed her hip gently,

' Answer me something Maddie?' she looked at him and nodded,

' Why did Godric smell of the sun?' she smiled, it was three in the afternoon and she sat up,

' Come with me and I'll show you' he looked confused but he stood up and followed her to the bedroom door,

' Keep hold of my hand' he clasped her hand and kissed it as she opened the door, Eric's house had blackout windows like the vampire hotels so he could walk around in the day if he woke early, they walked downstairs and through the kitchen till they came to the back door, his grip tightened as Madison unlocked the bolts and opened the door. Eric's automatic reaction was to shield his face and back away but Madison gripped his hand tighter and pulled him forward, he squinted like Godric had as his eye's adjusted to the light,

' You are incredible' he murmured as he looked out into the daylight, she smiled and pulled him out into the back garden he only saw in darkness,

' How do you do this?' he asked, Madison shrugged

' Would have been more useful if I'd been at the hotel with you' she said quietly

' I'm quite sure Godric's already told you not to put any blame on yourself but let me reiterate, none of it was your fault Madison and to be honest I'm glad you weren't there, if anything had happened to you…' he trailed off and squeezed her hand tighter.

She and Eric stayed outside; she sat between Eric's legs and rested against his body,

' Eric, what happened with Sookie and Quinn?'

' She was told of his and his families past and his sister found out somehow and tried to warn Sookie off Quinn'

' Verbally warn or physically warn?'

' Verbally though I'm sure if Pam hadn't arrived when she did it would have become physical'

' Good old Pam' Eric smiled and kissed her neck again,

' You need to feed' he murmured into her hair

' So do you' she said smiling, she felt Eric's fangs graze against her neck

' may I' she nodded in silence as his fangs pierced her skin, it was a hot day but Madison was fairly sure the heat she felt inside of her had nothing to do with the weather, she arched her back against Eric's strong chest and moaned as her own fangs extended, Eric paused as she moaned and noticed, he smiled and bit again and offered his wrist to her, she took it hungrily and he stopped feeding from her to gasp as her fangs pierced his pale skin, Eric moaned with pleasure as she fed from him and his pleasure engulfed him as he bit harder on her neck. Madison stopped feeding from him and he pulled away from her neck reluctantly, both their bite wounds began to heal instantly, Eric looked at her and smiled, he moved closer and gently licked the blood from around her mouth, she did the same to him but when she was done she began kissing him, she was kneeling with her legs either side of Eric's legs as she kissed him, Eric was gripping her hips tightly and pulling her body closer to his before he paused, the sun had just set and he looked around,

' What is it?' she asked him, she had no desire for that kiss to end,

' Godric is awake, he'll be coming here soon' Eric murmured,

' We really can't catch a break can we' she said smiling as Eric pushed a long lock of her hair out of her face and kissed her neck gently,

' Blame your lust on the blood my love' he said smiling,

' Oh it's not the blood' she said smirking as she stood up and walked back inside.

Min kärlek – my love

Please review guys x


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Off The Menu Tonight

While Godric and Eric talked about the attack and the outcome of what had happened Madison took the opportunity to shower and get ready for work, she heard the front door slam as she finished pulling her hair into a ponytail,

' You're going to work?' Eric was leaning against the doorframe

' Yes, why shouldn't I?'

' I thought you'd enjoy a night in with me' he was behind her and kissing her exposed neck,

' Sounds good but I like my job and I'm going home tonight so I can spend tomorrow with Michael'

' No come back here'

' I cant when I spend time with you, you don't let me leave' she said smiling as he tightened his grip on her,

' That's because I don't want you to leave'

' Well I have to and shouldn't you check in on Fangtasia?'

' I suppose I should' she noted the reluctance in his tone and kissed his neck gently as she loosened his grip on her and left for her shift.

Merlotte's was manic; everyone seemed to be there. Madison and Arlene waitressed and they were run off their feet, once everyone had been served though it seemed to settle down, Sam and Madison stood at the bar talking,

' How's Eric?'

' He's healed, Pam's on the mend but Sophie Anne's not good'

' That's bad, she's a sitting duck'

' I know, they're worrying about a take over' Sam shook his head,

' You heard from Sookie?'

' No but Sophie Anne's lawyer said she'd be back soon' Sam nodded as Madison filled him in on the Sookie, Quinn situation and was shocked when he heard about Quinn's sister threatening Sookie, they talked a little longer before Madison was required to go back to waitressing.

The night dragged on and at 11:30 people looked up as the doors opened, Eric walked in and sat in Madison's section,

' What can I get for you?' she asked him smiling

' My lover in bed with me' he smirked back and she laughed,

' I'm afraid that's off the menu tonight'

' Well that is a great shame, will it be back on tomorrow night?'

' I believe so'

' Wonderful' Eric stayed and drank a tru blood while Madison served the other tables, everyone in the bar started by staring and whispering at Eric but after an hour people resumed their nights drinking and laughing.

Eric stayed until her shift was over and followed Madison home, he kept an arm wrapped around her as they walked into the house, Michael was up and running riot around the lounge, Edward looked exhausted and Alcide was rubbing his face, Alcide had been a big help with Michael and Madison appreciated it,

' Evening Alcide'

' Hey Maddie, Eric' he inclined his head to Eric who returned the gesture,

' How's Harleen getting on?' she asked tossing her jacket over a chair and catching Michael mid-run,

' She's settled in well and no one's questioned her loyalty…yet'

' It'll happen you just have to be ready'

' Well technically you're still pack leader' Alcide said smiling

' Oh I forgot that…I'll hand it over to you once everything with Michael is sorted' Michael had curled up against her and was now fighting sleep,

' I think there will be a challenge against me' Alcide's face showed concern

' From who?' Eric asked sitting down next to Madison on the couch,

' I don't think my dad's happy about me being in charge of the pack, he thinks because he's older it should be him'

' Despite his many indiscretions?' Eric said raising an eyebrow

' I wont use that against him' Alcide said shaking his head, ' if he challenges me for leadership it will have to go to trials, but I think someone else is planning to challenge as well, three of us fighting for it will split the pack'

' But as leader don't I get a say in it?'

' Well yes but I didn't want to ask you to put yourself in that position, it could get nasty, they know they cant hurt you but they can hurt the people you care about'

' They wouldn't dare' Eric growled

' Some are stupid enough to try' Edward said yawning

' Dad get some sleep you look exhausted' he nodded and took the sleeping Michael upstairs with him to put him to bed,

' Alcide in all honesty I think you would be best for the job, but we'll do this officially, we'll set up a pack meeting and I'll ask all who want the position to put themselves forward and we'll go from there'

' I appreciate everything you've done Madison I really do, I have an awful feeling about all of this though'

' Don't worry Alcide we'll sort it all out' he smiled and stood up,

' Gimme a call when you're ready to go ahead with everything, and I'll stop by in the next couple of days to start work'

' Thanks Alcide I'll talk to you soon' Alcide left so she and Eric were alone, Godric was out visiting Sophie Anne,

' This will go badly' Eric said pulling her against him

' I know but if I can I'll see to it that Alcide gets pack leader'

' One of them will play dirty and it wont be Alcide he's too honourable' Eric said as he kissed her head,

' I thought of that but I'll think of something'

' I don't doubt you will' he said smiling.

Madison woke up alone on the couch, she was woken by Michael patting her arm, she looked at the clock to see it was 5am,

' How do you survive on so little sleep?' she murmured to Michael who smiled happily and pointed to the kitchen, she scooped him up and made his breakfast, Michael would be leaving in a few days and she wanted to spend some time with him. She took him out to the park and spent all day out with him, by the time she drove home that evening he was asleep in her arms,

' How was he?' her dad asked smiling as she walked through the door

' Good as gold, I think he's actually going to sleep through till tomorrow, but he's eaten plenty so he'll be fine' Edward nodded and Madison took Michael upstairs, she didn't want to wake him up so she pulled his shoes and sweater off and tucked him into his bed, she looked down at him and smiled affectionately stroking his hair.

She showered and changed for work, when she got there the bar was fairly quiet and she was surprised to see Sookie back,

' When did you get back?' she asked smiling and hugging Sookie,

' Couple of hours ago, I came in tonight, I just wanna keep busy'

' Why what's up Sook?'

' I'll come over tomorrow and tell you all about it' Madison nodded as Sookie walked away to continue serving drinks. Madison was also surprised to see Evie sitting in the corner, she was talking to an elderly, yet strangely beautiful man, he had long platinum hair and looked almost regal. Madison walked out back to Sam's office and ditched her stuff, by the time she came back out Evie was sitting alone,

' Can I get you anything Evie?'

' Iced tea please dear'

' No problem, who was that you were talking to?'

' Old friend'

' Oh yeah, what kind of friend a _special_ friend?'

' Don't be a gutter brain Madison' Evie scolded her, but she had a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She was glad when her shift was over, she drove home and changed before driving over to Eric's, she had promised to go to his house tonight, he was reclining on the couch when she arrived wearing only black trousers,

' Good evening' he murmured, his eyes closed

' Good evening to you too' she said smiling as she lay on top of him,

' Now that is just asking for trouble' he said smirking and opening his eyes, his arms wrapped around her tightly and held her body against his,

' Oh am I in trouble?'

' Yes I'm afraid you've been a very…bad …girl' he kissed her in between words.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: You Now Have My Undivided Attention

Madison and Eric lay in bed, she was resting her head on his chest as he went through some paper work for Fangtasia, his hand stroked her hair occasionally, she was wearing his black shirt and he ran his hand down her neck and chest and slipped it inside the shirt, Eric was too good to go straight for a grope, his fingers gently trailed over the curve of her breast and she smiled,

' I promise I won't be long' he murmured as he turned a page

' Take as long as you need, just keep your other hand there' she said smiling as he trailed his fingers over her breast again, a few minutes later he'd thrown the stack of paperwork on the bedside table and pulled Madison on top of him, he smiled and stroked her face,

' You now have my undivided attention' he said smiling

' About time' she smirked back, he pulled her closer and kissed her, Eric had had over 1000 years to perfect his kissing technique and he'd put them to good use, his kisses made her whole body shake and tingle, Eric stopped kissing her and looked at her,

' What's that look for?' she asked him

' I like to look at you, you look almost angelic when you sleep'

' That's really creepy Eric' she said smirking and he laughed rolling her over and pinning her to the bed, he kissed her neck and pulled back, raising his head and opening his mouth, his fangs extended and he kissed her lips, she ran her tongue gently over his fangs and felt him shudder with pleasure,

' You're hungry?' she asked him, Eric nodded and kissed the corner of her lips

' May I?' he asked letting his finger circle a small section on the inside of her thigh, she nodded and Eric gripped her thigh and ran his face along the inside of her soft thigh before he bit down sharply.

A few days later she stood in the airport with her dad, Rodrigo, Lucian, Alcide and Michael, it was time for Michael to leave and go to safety with Rodrigo, but both Madison and Edward were finding it gut wrenching to let him go. Michael himself seemed to sense something was wrong and struggled in Rodrigo's arms trying to reach Madison and Edward, she looked at Rodrigo and felt her eyes sting, she couldn't cry here, it would freak too many people out to see her cry blood. She scooped Michael up and hugged him, he gripped her tightly and it took them a few minutes to prize his fingers off her jacket, he did the same to Edward and finally they had to leave, the flight attendant gave the final boarding call and they all said a final goodbye as Rodrigo and Lucian walked away with Michael. Madison and Edward waited till they were backing Alcide's truck before either of them let one tear fall. Edward went over to Alcide's, Alcide had figured out who his opponents for pack leader would be and Edward was going to check them out, he admitted to Madison he needed to keep busy. She drove over to Sookie's and after explaining why she'd been crying, and crying a little more, she and Sookie settled down for a catch up, they sat on Sookie's porch enjoying the sun as Sookie told Madison what had happened after she left. Madison acted surprised and shocked when she had to, though she already knew the whole story, bar a few minor details, and when Sookie was done she waited a few moments before speaking,

' So what happens now, with you and Quinn I mean?'

' I don't know, I care about him but I'm not going to be threatened by his family or made to play second fiddle to them either'

' Well that's understandable Sook, what did Quinn say?'

' He apologised for not telling me sooner and he was so angry at Cindy for threatening me'

' But if he'd told you about his family and his family about you maybe she wouldn't have threatened you?'

' Oh no she would have, she's a real nut job Maddie'

' Don't worry Sook if she lays one finger on you I'll break it' Madison smirked

' I like the new you, it's like having my own body guard' Sookie said smiling

' Hey that's what I'm here for'

' So…how's Eric?'

' Fine why?'

' I hear you've been staying at his place'

' I'm guessing you heard this from Pam?'

' Well duh, are you guys…well are you a couple or what?'

' I suppose you could say we are a couple' Sookie smiled brilliantly

' I knew you two would end up together, I knew it'

' Sook you said the same thing when you found out I was dating Sam'

' Yeah but I didn't mean it I was just being polite, I knew you had a major thing for Eric and I knew he wanted you'

' I thought you couldn't read vampire minds?'

' I didn't need to read his mind, you could tell from how he looked at you and how he acted with you'

' Petulant and moody made you think he wanted me?'

' Oh please he was jealous'

' Of what?'

' Your budding relationships with Sam and Rodrigo'

' I don't think me and Rodrigo had a relationship it was more of an encounter'

' Oh really and have you had an encounter with Eric yet?' Sookie smirked and raised an eyebrow

' No I have not and since when did you get so comfortable talking about sex?'

' Since I'm not having any, I was gonna live vicariously through you but that plans shot to hell'

' You and Quinn haven't…?'

' No I wanted to wait because I sort of rushed things with Bill and look how well that went'

' Well at least you can be thankful you didn't sleep with him before you found all this out' Sookie nodded

' Maddie what's Eric like, you know away from Fangtasia and being the sheriff?'

' Sook if I told you you'd never believe me'

' I heard Jason paid you a visit?'

' Yeah that was a bit of a shock'

' You know the worst part?'

' What?'

' He's still seeing that crystal girl, she's gonna break his heart Maddie I know it, I hear her thoughts she's only with Jason so she can get out of Hotshot'

' Sook don't interfere, he wont thank you for it'

' I know but…god it just makes me so mad to see her making a fool of Jason'

' Sook, Jason's no idiot, he'll see her for what she is'

' I hope so' Madison left Sookie's a little while later and drove over to Eric's, he was at the bar tonight but she knew he wouldn't stay long once he sensed she was in Shreveport, she showered and pulled on some shorts and a bra and was de-tangling her wet hair when she felt his arms around her waist,

' How are you my lover?'

' I'm fine'

' You've had a rough day' he kissed her neck gently and she nodded

' Yeah'

' You'll see Michael soon, did you go and see Sookie?'

' Yeah we had a catch up' he kissed her shoulder and tightened his grip on her

' How are things for her and Quinn looking?'

' I don't want to talk, I'm tired' Madison rubbed her face, she was still upset about Michael leaving and she didn't want to cry again, Eric scooped her up and laid her in his bed, she watched him remove his jacket and shirt and climb in next to her, he lay next to her and pulled her over so she was on her side with her face resting against his chest. They lay still but Madison knew she wasn't going to sleep,

' Eric' he kissed her head to show her he was listening

' Tell me about when you were human?'

Thank you to everyone for the reviews; they mean a lot, and a special thank you to kpkisses for all the giddy schoolgirl dancing lol, keep reviewing guy's xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Rock The Vote

Madison wondered if Eric really wanted to talk about it and she wondered if she'd overstepped the mark but he kissed her head and began talking,

' I was pronounced a man when I was twelve, I would hunt and fight with my brother and father and the other men, a few years later my brother died and his wife and I were married, it was the done thing in those days, she was in our families care so I was made her husband to care for her. I was sixteen when Aude and I were married; we were happy, not in love but happy during our marriage we had six children, only three survived and Aude and our sixth child both died in childbirth. After the loss I fought more and volunteered for more dangerous missions, during one particularly bloody battle I was mortally wounded, myself and two of my brothers in arms escaped the battle and that night Godric came to me, he killed my two men and offered me immortality, I longed for life and accepted, he made me a vampire that night. For years we travelled together, he taught me everything I needed to know until the day came when I made my own child, Pam'

' What happened to your children after you were made a vampire?'

' My parents took them in, they assumed I'd been killed in battle, I looked in on them from time to time but they all died without producing any heirs, so my family line ceased there'

' Is that why you think of all of us as family?'

' Yes' she smiled and rubbed his arm and he kissed her head again

' Have you told many people about your human life?'

' Pam and Godric are the only ones who know and now you'

' I'm glad you told me'

' I'm glad you know' he leant over and kissed her lips.

The next day Madison sat in the yard with Alcide, her dad and Godric, Godric kept a hand on her shoulder as she flicked through the files of information her father had collected on Alcide's father and a man named Hank Murphy, they were Alcide's opponents for pack master, Alcide looked uneasily as he read his fathers file, he had no idea about many of his dad's indiscretions,

' Look at these debt's' he said sharply passing Madison the file

' Vampire casino's as well, even worse' she said shaking her head

' Well this Hank isn't so clean cut either' Godric said as he turned another page

' Affairs, embezzling from a former employer, arrested for car theft in his youth, the list goes on' Edward said

' He's out of the running already then' Madison said closing his file

' He wont take it so easily, he'll fight your decision' Alcide said shaking his head

' Then he'll lose' Godric said smiling

' That just leaves you and your dad Alcide, are you gonna be ok with that?' Madison asked him

' I'll have to be, but he wont like this, well a man who accumulates this much debt has no right to be pack leader' Edward said ' I also checked you out Alcide, not so much as a parking ticket you'd be perfect as pack leader'

' Thank you Edward I just hope the rest of the pack sees it that way'

' They will Alcide, they're not stupid' Madison said smiling encouragingly

' Thanks for the support guys, well I better get some work done' he stood up and started working on the windows.

A week later the meeting was scheduled, Madison was accompanied by Rigel and Godric, Eric had been summoned to Sophie Anne otherwise nothing would have stopped him going with her. Madison stood at the front of the crowded hall with Godric and Rigel, there was a tense atmosphere and she suspected the opponents had been vying for the packs support, Rigel silenced the crowd and Alcide, his father Jackson and Hank stepped forward,

' We have three candidates who wish to take my place when I step down as pack leader, since I am stepping down and my depart is not due to death I make the choice of the best person to take my place' Madison spoke confidently and Godric and Rigel smiled proudly as she commanded the pack,

' After some background checks on the three of you I have drawn my own conclusion, however I will give each of you the chance to speak to the pack and make your case, Hank you go first' she watched hank step forward and turn to face the crowd,

' I will be the best choice for pack leader, no one will threaten us, we will strike fear into those who would dare try, this pack has been governed for too long with a soft hand it needs a strong hand to take us forward and I can provide that, that is all I have to say'

' Any questions for the candidate?' Madison asked and a woman raised her hand, Madison nodded and she spoke,

' You have quite a violent and torrid past Hank, why should we trust your short temper to govern us?'

' I admit I have a bad past but I am a changed man' the woman scoffed and spoke again,

' Oh really, so just last week you broke my son's arm because he accidentally scraped a small line in your car paint work, and you're telling us you're a changed man?'

' I didn't mean to break his arm he was struggling' Hank was sweating and Madison could feel his temper rising, the pack whispered amongst themselves and Madison spoke,

' Thank you for stating your case Hank you may yield the floor, Jackson you're next' Jackson stood where hank had and began speaking like a trained politician,

' I have been with this pack my entire life, I have seen leader after leader and followed all willingly and gladly, no I ask the same of you my old friends, it has long been my dream to lead this pack and now I hope to achieve this, I hope I can live up to the great leaders that have gone before me'

' He speaks as though he has already won' Rigel whispered to Madison and Godric and they both nodded,

' Any questions for Jackson?' a hand in the back was raised

' Go ahead' Madison said

' I would like to know what it is like for you to have your own son run against you Jackson?'

' He set that up' Godric whispered, Madison and Rigel nodded and the pack was muttering the same thing, evidently Jackson hoped to discredit Alcide,

' I am incredibly proud of my son, it takes great courage to stand up to your father and Alcide is a worthy opponent'

' Couldn't be more scripted if he tried' Rigel muttered angrily, he'd become good friends with Alcide and he raised his hand

' Go ahead Rigel' Madison said desperately trying to hide a smirk

' Mr Herveaux, could you please tell me why you think you're such an honourable leader when you owe a vampire casino a huge gambling debt, what kind of role model are you to our younger members?' Jackson's mouth gaped and for a moment he was speechless,

' I don't know what you're talking about, I have no debts and I don't gamble'

' Oh really' Godric said ' because a good friend of mine obtained these' Godric held up a small stack of papers,

' These are contracts signed by you to the vampire casino in Shreveport, all of them are I.O.U's, and I'm fairly certain I could get several staff members from the casino to back this paperwork up, do you deny your substantial debt now?'

' They are from a very long time ago' he stammered

' Well one is dated for just last month and I should warn you they are getting very impatient and have asked me to tell you that if you do not pay them soon they will come and collect forcibly' the crowd erupted in anger at Jackson,

' Screw all this' one man shouted ' pack leader may we take this to a pack vote?'

' Would you like to let Alcide have his say first?'

' I don't think we need to no offence Alcide, I've known Alcide my whole life most of us here have, he ain't got so much as a traffic ticket' the crowd nodded and muttered

' Very well, we'll take it to a vote, all those in favour of Hank raise your hand' no one raised a hand except Hank,

' All those in favour of Jackson raise your hand' not even Jackson's hand went up

' All those in favour of Alcide raise your hand' all hands in the room shot up, even Jackson raised his hand in the hope of redeeming himself,

' The votes have it, your new pack leader as of tonight, is Alcide Herveaux' Madison smiled and applauded with everyone else.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: New Scents And War

The pack celebrated and Madison and Godric left, there was one pack ritual neither wanted to stick around for, the newly elected pack leader would seal their leadership by having sex with another member in front of the pack,

' So where did the paperwork come from?' Madison asked Godric, she hadn't known about it but she was impressed,

' Who do you think got their hands on it?'

' Eric, of course'

' He said he wanted to make sure the pack finally got a decent leader' she smiled and drove to Eric's house, Godric left when she pulled up, he had agreed to go and tell Edward and Dominic everything that happened.

Madison walked inside and stretched, the house was silent and dark as Eric would have left Sophie Anne's by now and would be dealing with business at Fangtasia, she ran upstairs and ran a hot, bubbly bath, she sank in and let the hot water ease her aching muscles.

She pulled on some underwear and Eric's black shirt and sat downstairs reading, an hour later he arrived back at the house, he looked tired but smiled when he saw her,

' How was the pack meeting?'

' It went very well, thank you for the help'

' Anytime my lover' he kissed her and sat on the couch with her

' Rough night?' she asked him and rubbed his shoulders, he moaned a yes and she felt the tension leave his body,

' What happened?'

' Sophie Anne is in a bad way, she's not healing as well as she should and new vampires have been scented in the area'

' Not good'

' No, she's worried and I've never seen her worried, and then I had to deal with another idiot feeding in the bathroom at the club and the police were tipped off about it, so it hasn't been the best night, so is Alcide now official pack leader?'

' Well Godric and I didn't stick around for the official induction but yes he is' Eric laughed,

' Those wolves and their quaint ways'

' I wouldn't call it quaint' he smirked again and turned around so he could kiss her, he paused and looked at her,

' Maddie, when you spoke to Sookie did she say whether she saw Andre after the explosion?'

' Not a word about him why?'

' He's still missing, Sophie Anne is certain he's dead'

' He could have died in the explosion or in the sunlight?'

' Yes but she said she felt a sudden pain quicker than fire or sunlight can kill us'

' What could kill him quicker and cause that pain, being staked?'

' That's her theory, she thinks the fellowship members had inside help from someone who wants her territory, taking out Andre will instantly weaken her'

' This problem is escalating quickly isn't it?' he nodded and looked sombre

' Why did you ask if Sookie had seen him?'

' She and some other boy, Barry I think his name is, were using their gifts to find humans and vampires who were injured, I wondered if she'd seen any trace of him?'

' She didn't even tell me she helped search for the injured'

' Yes that's why she stayed behind, some guy got suspicious of them and they got worried about the authorities getting involved so they laid low for a couple of days then got a flight back here' she stroked his hair as he spoke and he looked up at her,

' Just like old times' he said smirking; she smiled as he kissed her stomach,

' So no idea who these new vampires are?' Eric stopped kissing her and sat up

' I recognised the scent, they've been near Fangtasia'

' So you know who they are?'

' If I'm right, this is going to get much worse'

' Eric who are they?'

' The oldest is called Appius Livius Ocella, he is from roman times'

' Younger than Godric though?'

' Oh yes by a lot, the second is the worst, do you know much of the Romanov family?'

' The Russian royal who were assassinated and had dealings with Rasputin?'

' The very same, the young son Alexei was ill his whole life, Appius passed his blood on to the boy to help him, using Rasputin as a go between, the night the family were attacked Appius followed the ones who had taken Alexei and his sister, he managed to bring Alexei over but the sister was dead, since then rumours about Alexei have been rife, he is hard to control and frequently disobeys his maker'

' So he's a dangerous kid then?'

' Very, don't underestimate him, he's quick'

' Eric I don't underestimate anyone' he smiled and stroked her cheek, he turned and looked at the front door and she did the same, someone new was here, Eric stood and opened the door, Madison stared as the man who had been in Merlotte's with Evie stood on the porch,

' Good evening, Mr Northman I presume?'

' Yes and you are?'

' You are Madison?' he said ignoring Eric

' Yes'

' And you are?' Eric repeated himself more firmly

' I apologise my name is Niall and I have a request to make of both of you'

' Then you better come in' Eric said trying to contain himself at the new scent of fairy in his home, fairy scent is intoxicating to vampires and the as suddenly as it came the scent went,

' I can mask my scent' Niall said smiling

' So what can we do for you?' Eric asked sitting beside Madison

' I should explain properly, you are both close to Sookie Stackhouse, Sookie is my great grand daughter, I am here because well for one, I want to meet her and two I fear she may need my protection'

' Protection from what?' Madison asked sternly

' A war is building among the fae, my enemies would use Sookie against me'

' I take it you're quite high up in the fae world then?' Madison asked

' I am king of the fae, my enemy is my own son'

' So where do we come into this?' Eric asked

' My request is that the two of you accompany Sookie to meet me, I think she will feel more at ease knowing you are both there'

' Agreed' Madison said

' I thank you both for your understanding, I hope to resolve the issue without much blood shed if possible'

' What about Jason?' Madison asked, noting that Niall had left his great grand son out of all of this,

' Jason is in no danger, Sookie is gifted with more fae blood than him, she is the more likely target, I already have two watching over her'

' Who?' Eric asked sternly

' Her cousins Claude and Claudine, they have made themselves known to her and befriended her but she doesn't know they are her relations yet, now I must go before I draw attention to you two, I shall call and arrange the meeting with you Mr Northman if you don't mind me calling you at work?' Eric shook his head and stood to see Niall out.

When Niall had left Eric sat beside Madison and sighed, rubbing his face with exasperation,

' Well this night just gets better and better, now we have a fae war on our doorstep' Madison leant over and kissed him,

' Come to sleep with me?' she asked him quietly; Eric kissed her and carried her upstairs.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Man Friend

The next night Madison sat in the car with Eric, they had escorted Sookie to the restaurant where she would meet Niall, and both had agreed to stay until the meeting was over,

' Do you trust him?' Madison asked Eric

' I don't see why not, I don't think he'd hurt Sookie, I believe he finally wants to meet his remaining family'

' But not Jason, doesn't that Sookie you as weird, and what about those two cousins as well?'

' I agree it is all a bit out of the blue but usually you can tell when a fairy is malicious, I've heard of Niall, he's a fair leader I believe he has Sookie's best interests at heart, as for the Jason thing…I have no idea' they paused their conversation as Sookie emerged from the restaurant and climbed into the back of the car,

' How was it?' Madison asked tentatively

' Did you both know who he was?'

' He visited us first, so yes we knew, he asked our opinion on whether you would want to meet him' Eric said quietly as he pulled out of the parking lot,

' It's weird but I don't think I've ever trusted anyone and believed in it so strongly'

' Well that's good right?' Madison said turning in her seat

' Yeah it is' Sookie smiled genuinely and Madison returned it

' So tell us about your cousins' Eric said smiling

' Claude and Claudine? He told you I suppose, Claudine's lovely she's like a fairy god mother, Claude is a little conceited but he's got a heart in there…somewhere, they're both stunning, Claude is of course gay'

' All the good looking ones are Sook' Madison said smirking at Eric

' What are you trying to say?' he smirked back raising an eyebrow and Sookie snorted with laughter in the back,

' So come on Sook what did Niall say?'

' He told me about how the fairy blood came into my family'

' How?' Eric asked curiously

' Lets just say that gram wasn't as pure as the driven snow' Madison had to stifle a laugh and was glad when Eric raised his voice slightly,

' So what else did he say?'

' He told me to be careful of other fairies, that they could try to hurt me to get to him, and in particular his son Braedon, he looks just like Jason apparently and he's not in his right mind'

' Oh joy a new worry' Madison said sarcastically

' Tell me about it, though Niall was pretty sure I'd be able to tell the difference between Jason's mind and Braedons'

' Well that's something, how is Jason?' Madison asked, she knew it was a slightly touchy subject for Sookie because Jason was still dating Crystal,

' I have a horrible feeling about Crystal, and I feel bad, she miscarried a couple of days ago'

' Is that why you called asking for Dr Ludwig's number?' Eric asked curiously

' Yeah, she's a were-panther too, I couldn't take her to a normal hospital, but the whole thing's made Jason more determined to be with her, though I don't think she feels the same, in fact I know she doesn't'

' Sook remember don't interfere you'll just make him more determined to prove you wrong'

' I know but I just don't trust her at all'

' It'll work out Sook, these things always do'

' He's not as stupid as he pretends' Eric butted in and Madison nodded to agree.

They dropped Sookie home and drove to Eric's, Madison changed into a black, strapless, knee length dress and pulled her hair up, Eric changed into a grey suit and they drove to Fangtasia,

' I promise we won't stay long' Eric said squeezing her leg

' Eric, this is your business I understand that you have to work and I'm not asking you to stop'

' I know and not to sound like a petulant child but…I don't want to' she laughed and Eric smiled caressing her leg as he drove

' Besides you can do your paperwork and I can hangout with Pam'

' Girl talk with Pam…what a terrifying thought' she laughed as he pulled up round the back of the club.

Madison stood at the bar with Pam and the two talked about the new vampire scents and the threat to Sophie Anne, Madison became distracted when Eric walked in and sat in the throne at the head of the club, people stared at him in awe.

Madison felt a twang of jealousy when women approached him offering themselves to him and then a feeling of superiority as he spurned all of them, Pam noticed and smirked;

' Feeling the twinges of the green eyed monster?'

' Not at all'

' Liar, if it makes you feel better when he see's you with Sam or Alcide or any other guy for that matter it makes him insane with jealousy'

' Thanks for the pep talk Pam'

' Anytime' they both looked up as a pristine, blonde vampire walked over to Eric, she smiled a dazzling, fanged smile and he smiled back, Eric stood up and walked out the back with her,

' Ok who is she?' Madison couldn't mask all the anger in her voice

' Her name is Prudence, she's sort of a liaison officer for the local sheriffs'

' I hate her already'

' We all do sugar including Eric, besides you're way hotter' Pam winked at her

' Thanks Pam, you're hotter than her too, she's a dog'

' Agreed' Pam said smirking.

It may have only been minutes, but it may as well have been days that Eric was in his office with Prudence, at least it felt that way to Madison. Pam stayed with her the whole time and with every passing minute Madison got angrier until thoughts of grabbing Prudence by the hair and throwing her through a window became very tempting. Madison couldn't stand it anymore,

' I'm gonna head home Pam I'm exhausted, tell him I said bye'

' Let me get you a car sugar' Pam motioned to one of the doormen who nodded and within minutes Madison was in a car heading towards Bon Temps,

' Hang on change of plan, can you head back to Shreveport'

' No problem miss'.

Madison sat on Eric's couch, still in her dress and heels; she tapped her foot against the wooden floor; partly out of anger, partly out of nerves, she hated the thoughts that filled her head and most of them seemed to involve Eric and Prudence naked in his office. She jumped slightly as the door slammed open and Eric stormed in,

' What were you doing, leaving like that?' anger ripped through his tone and it came out as almost a growl, and she got defensive,

' Well I thought you and Prudence might like some time alone without me cramping your style'

' What are you talking about?'

' Oh come on she obviously wants to fuck you so why don't you just fuck her?' Eric slammed his fist through the table in the middle of the room and wood splintered everywhere,

' How can you think that?'

' How can I not, come on Eric look at me compared to her, she's perfect'

' No you're perfect' his tone had softened and quietened, ' are you trying to push me away Maddie?'

' No…I just…I hate seeing you with other women, especially ones like Prudence who waltz around in their come-fuck-me heels and flaunt their cleavage in my boyfriends face'

' I have zero interest in Prudence in every way, to me you are perfect and aren't I a little old to be your boyfriend?' Eric said smiling

' Fine man friend' she couldn't help smiling

' That makes me sound like a dog' he had broken her and she laughed,

' Well if the shoe fits…' he knelt in front of her smirking and kissed her, he ran his hand down her leg and lifted her foot up,

' Are these your come-fuck –me heels?' he raised an eyebrow and smirked

Please review xxx


	25. Chapter 25

**25 chapters in and we finally get some naughty stuff lol enjoy and review if you want more x**

Chapter 25: Älska Med Mig

Madison smiled at Eric coyly and he kissed her ankle and slipped the stiletto off her foot, his kisses began to get higher, he trailed them up her leg, Madison moaned and smiled and she didn't know whether to blame it on the blood bond or her jealous spat over prudence but she couldn't wait any longer, Eric had paused at her knee and was looking up at her and she lowered her face to his kissing his lips gently,

' Eric'

' Yes' he murmured, his eyes still closed from the kiss

'Älska med mig' he opened his eyes and was on top of her in seconds, his weight pinning her down, he kissed her neck hungrily as she pulled his shirt off, his hand ran up and down her thighs pushing her dress up, his lips met hers and they kissed passionately and Madison's breathing got heavier. Eric picked her up so her legs were straddling his hips and he walked with her upstairs, still kissing her ferociously, they reached his room and Eric up-zipped Madison's dress and let it fall to the ground, he stared at her hungrily like a hunter eyeing it's prey before lunging at her, he knocked her backwards on to the bed and tore the black lace underwear of her body, Madison moaned in pleasure at the sound of the material ripping, Eric had removed his trousers and pants and was now wrestling with her on the bed, the feel of his cool skin against hers drove her crazy, his skin rubbing against hers drove him crazy. Eric's lips and hands were everywhere and her pleasure mounted when she felt his tongue glide between her legs, Madison's body shook with the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt and Eric's hands gently stroked the back of her thighs which she found was just turning her on more, she couldn't take it any longer and Eric knew it, he smirked and moved so his body pushed against hers and murmured in his deep, husky voice;

'Avkastning till mig' Madison arched her back pushing her body into his

' Yes' her voice came out as breathless as she felt and Eric thrust into her, gripping her body in a vice grip, Eric was an animalistic lover and Madison gasped and moaned at every thrust,

' Let go' he murmured, she was surprised and confused,

' What?'

' Let go of all control Madison' his lips met hers and she did, she relaxed her entire body and gave herself to him, once she gave up trying so hard to be the best for Eric she found it was better, the pleasure increased and it even showed in Eric who moaned louder and thrust harder. His caressed her breasts with his lips as he pushed deeper into her, he was getting close and his fangs extended with the pleasure as had Madison's, he smiled as she bit down on her lip in pleasure and a small trickle of blood fell down her chin and onto her neck, Eric licked the blood using his tongue to follow the trail it had left back to her lips, she gripped him tighter and moaned his name as she got close, he found himself moaning her name, something Eric never did mostly because in the past he'd never bothered to learn his conquests names before fucking them, Madison was aching to sink her fangs into the vein that was throbbing on his neck and without pausing she lunged forward and bit down, Eric didn't react with shock, he instead bit down on her shoulder as he thrust sharply into her, Madison came while she was still drinking from Eric and only stopped to let out a loud moan as she came, Eric bit down harder when he came and let out a muffled moan of pleasure.

They were sitting in bed an hour later, Eric was licking Madison's shoulder where he'd bitten her, well bitten her was an understatement, in his pleasured haze he'd practically mauled her shoulder and was doing his best to heal it, Madison didn't even care. She sat with her back leaning against Eric's chest and found that she couldn't stop smiling, Eric stopped licking her shoulder and kissed her neck,

'Min älskaren' he murmured as he kissed her again.

Madison pulled into Sookie's driveway to find Sookie doing a bit of gardening; she was still smiling like a Cheshire cat as she got out of her mustang,

' Morning Sook' Sookie looked at her with a smile tugging at her lips,

' Well apparently someone had a good night?'

' Yes I did' Madison smirked

' Well I hope you had fun'

' Yeah lots of fun, make up sex is the best'

' What did you guys have to make up about?'

' Oh nothing major, I got a little jealous and Eric gave me several reasons not to be' she smirked again

' I see' Sookie said smirking

' So what's new Sook?' Sookie fidgeted nervously and sat down on the porch, Madison joined her,

' Quinn called, he's coming by later and we're gonna talk things through'

' Ooooh the dreaded talk'

' Yeah it's gonna be awkward, I don't know what will happen'

' What do you want to happen Sook?'

' Well I thought about it, long and hard' Madison smirked ' brain out of the gutter Maddie, or at least away from last night and focus please'

' Sorry Sook, continue'

' I've decided it's gonna be too difficult and unfair to Quinn if we keep seeing each other'

' How comes?'

' Well either way he's gonna have to choose me or his family and I don't want to put that on him'

' But at the same time you don't want to play second fiddle to his mother and sister?'

' Exactly'

' Then you're gonna have to tell him that Sook, just be honest'

' Are you always honest with Eric?'

' Yeah I don't know why but I find it hard not to be honest with him, take last nights fight for example, I could have just said I was feeling ill and needed to get out of the club but instead I blurted out all my anger and jealousy'

' How'd he take it?'

' Badly actually, he was so angry and I don't blame him to be honest, if he accused me I'd be furious too'

' Why cant relationships just be easy?'

' Don't ask me, I don't have the greatest past for relationships and I think Eric's last serious relationship was when he was human so it's kind of weird for both of us'

' Maddie…I…'

' You're worried about how Quinn will take it?'

' Yeah, I mean what if he gets really angry and transforms, it'll be little old me and a great big tiger hmmm who will win that fight I wonder?'

' Sook don't worry if you want I'll come by and stay upstairs till he goes and Bill's right there, he'll know if you're in danger'

' Do you think he'd come?'

' Would you want him to?'

' Yes and no'

' Still confused on the Bill thing then?'

' Increasingly' Sookie lowered her head and sighed

Madison drove back over to Eric's at sundown, she had an hour before she had to go back to Sookie's and Eric was already up and walking around the house shirtless, every muscle in her body tingled when she saw him like that, Eric looked up and gave her that hungry smile again,

' Eric no I…' too late he was on top of her, pulling her sweater off

' I have to…I have to be back at Sookie's in an hour' she said in between his lips crashing against hers,

' Why?' he murmured as he hungrily kissed her lips and neck

' Quinn's…Eric stop I cant think when you do that' he smirked and pulled his hand out from her underwear,

' You were saying?' he said smiling innocently and pushing her hair out of her face

' Quinn's going over Sookie's tonight to talk and I think she's gonna break things off with him and that could make for one very angry Quinn'

' Oh I see, Sookie's worried he's going to get all angry tiger on her and tear her apart for dumping him'

' Yeah basically'

' Then I'm going with you'

' I thought you had to go to the club tonight?'

' Pam can handle it, I'm going with you, now since we still have 55 minutes until we have to be there…' he smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

Hope you enjoyed, please review x

Älska med mig – make love to me

Avkastning till mig – yield to me

Min älskaren – my lover


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Worries And Rage

Sookie called early the next day to tell Madison that Quinn had shown up on her doorstep at 1am, they had talked things through calmly and Sookie had agreed, though Madison suspected reluctantly, to give things another go with Quinn. Madison was worried about Sookie, she seemed to have so much going on at the moment and yet that trademark smile never faltered once, Eric agreed that Sookie needed to be watched closely. She stayed in bed with Eric all day; he barely slept and fought her when she ordered him to go to work,

' Pam's fine running the bar'

' Not the point'

' What is the point?'

' The point is Fangtasia is your bar, if you stop making appearances, people will stop coming'

' I'd rather stay here with you' he smirked and kissed her,

' Tough cos I'm going to Sookie's'

' What for?'

' I want to make sure she's ok' he straightened up and looked at her seriously,

' You're really worried aren't you?'

' Yes, it just seems weird, Sookie was adamant that she was ending things with Quinn, I want to know what he said to talk her round'

' If he was there you'd be able to hear what he was thinking and if what he said was bullshit'

' You read my mind' she said smiling and kissing him, Eric gripped her tightly and deepened the kiss; she managed to pull away,

' Don't start that again, you have to go to work' he groaned and rolled of the bed walking to the bathroom, Madison sat and admired his naked body, smiling.

Madison pulled up to Sookie's, she had just got out of the car when she felt a presence behind her, she turned and saw Niall smiling at her and beckoning her to where he stood in the woods near Sookie's house,

' Good evening Madison'

' Evening Niall, any particular reason you're skulking in the shadows?'

' I'm worried about her Madison'

' You too huh?'

' Yes, I don't like that were-tiger, something seems very off about him'

' You think so too, that's why I'm here'

' Please tell me more?'

' I spoke to Sookie last night and she was adamant she was ending her relationship with Quinn, she asked me to be at the house when she spoke to him'

' Out of fear?'

' I think so, Eric was going to come as well, then she called me this morning saying she was giving things another go with him, it just doesn't feel right'

' I agree, I don't know Sookie well enough to interfere with her life, but would you keep an eye on her and let me know if this Quinn hurts her or if you suspect foul play?'

' I planned to keep an eye on her anyway, but of course I will Niall'

' Thank you so much Madison, I value your help greatly if I can do anything for you please let me know?'

' I will, thank you Niall' he nodded and vanished into the shadows. Madison walked up to Sookie's door and knocked, Sookie opened it and smiled, though it was a slightly forced smile,

' Hey Maddie, what you doing here?'

' Thought I'd drop by and see you' Sookie fidgeted and pulled the door over a bit

' Now's not the best time, Quinn's here and we're talking'

' Oh really?' Madison raised a sceptical eyebrow, she had a feeling Quinn was doing all the talking

' Yeah we're really working through some stuff, I'll call you tomorrow I promise' Madison nodded as Sookie closed the door, she walked back to her car and leant against it sighing, she didn't know whether to leave or force the door open and kill Quinn,

' You're thoughts are troubled too then?' she turned and gave Bill a small smile as he stood next to her

' You think something's off too then?'

' I have no doubt about it and if that were-tiger puts one paw out of line he shall not live to regret it'

' I may help you on that' she forced a smile and so did Bill

' Perhaps Sam should be informed, he could keep an eye on her at work?'

' Good idea, Sookie was blocking me out with all her strength something is definitely wrong Bill'

' I'll stay close by, if anything should happen will you know?'

' Yeah, I have Lorena's blood so we're distantly linked but it's strong enough, I'll know'

' I smell fairy, has Niall been here?'

' How do you know about Niall?'

' He came to see me, I told him about Sookie and me and my betrayal with Lorena, he said he understood how strong the bond was and that he knew I had to obey, he then told me about who he was and his relationship to Sookie and asked me to keep watch over her'

' He's worried, there's a fairy war looming and now Quinn' Bill nodded

' My main worry is Sookie and keeping her safe' Madison nodded and smiled genuinely at him, Bill Compton was definitely still in love with Sookie Stackhouse.

Madison drove over to Merlotte's; they'd be closing in half an hour so the place was emptying out, a drunken Jane was swaying on a bar stool waiting for her son to come pick her up and Lafayette and Tara were talking behind the bar,

' Hey Maddie you looking for Sam?' Tara smiled

' Yeah is he in the office?'

' Yeah doing the books'

' Oh so he's in a good mood then' she said, her tone drenched in sarcasm

' Ain't he always, you seen Sook?' Lafayette cut in as Tara laughed and wiped the bar down,

' Yeah I just came from hers'

' I don't like that guy she's seeing, he looks good but there's something strange about him' Lafayette's tone was serious and Madison wondered if Sam had noticed anything,

' You and me both' he nodded and so did Tara

' I'm worried about her, even Bill is, he came in here earlier asking if I'd seen her' Tara said her face deadly serious

' She's got people watching out for her, it's him that bothers me'

' You could always get your sexy ass vampire to take him out' Lafayette smirked as he thought of Eric and Madison smirked as well

' I suppose I could' Lafayette and Tara smiled as Jane's son dragged her outside to the car smiling apologetically at them all.

Lafayette and Tara left and Madison walked back to the office and tapped on the slightly open door;

' Come in'

' Hey Sam' he smiled and pushed his paperwork away as she sat down

' Boy am I glad you stopped by'

' Nice to have a distraction from paperwork?'

' Hell yeah, what's up Maddie?'

' Sookie' he nodded

' You worried as well then?'

' I think everyone is'

' You know much about this guy?'

' More than I'd like to' she told Sam all about Quinn's past and his family and Sam stayed silent the whole time, when she finished he finally spoke,

' This is bad'

' Tell me something I don't know' the office door creaked open and Eric walked in,

' Hope you don't mind the intrusion but I can sense your worry and it's getting to me too much for me to sit in my office and do nothing'

' What can we do?' Sam said rubbing his face

' I could ban him'

' What?' Madison asked as he sat next to her

' As sheriff of the area I have the power to ban all super naturals who don't come to me and ask for permission to be here, Quinn did not ask for permission'

' Not a bad idea' Sam said nodding

' It is if Sookie really wants him here' Madison said sombrely

' You think she does?' Eric asked taking her hand

' I don't know she blocked me out earlier'

' Explain in full please min älskaren' Eric stroked her hand gently

' I got there and Niall was there, he's worried about her and he doesn't trust Quinn, he wants me to keep an eye on her then I only got to speak to her for like a minute, she blocked me out the whole time, he was there she told me, then Bill came over when she'd gone back in, he's staying close by in case anything happens, he's worried too'

' Perhaps I should just ban him, with him out of the way Sookie can tell us what she really feels'

' Well I'm telling you he did not like me being there'

' What did you get from him?' Sam asked leaning forwards

' Rage'


	27. Chapter 27

Lol to LQTM yes the can I keep you line is indeed from Casper, I love that line and had to put it in, enjoy guys x

Chapter 27: A Wedding And A Warning

After much debate they agreed it would be better to speak to Sookie first before they acted against Quinn. The next day Madison was cleaning her kitchen when she heard a tap on the screen door, Sookie stood there,

' Come in Sook'

' Thanks Maddie, I'm sorry about the other night it's just me and Quinn had a lot to discuss'

' No problem, how are things?'

' We're ok, I actually have something to ask you?'

' Go for it'

' Jason and crystal are getting married'

' What!'

' Yeah I know, he's invited me and Quinn to the wedding and I wondered if you'd come with me as well'

' Well sure, I guess Eric cant come since its in Hotshot?'

' I think they'd get angry with a vampire around'

' I understand, how you feeling about this?'

' I'm not happy about it but what can I do, it's his life' Madison nodded

' So when is the big do?'

' Tonight'

' Wow not wasting any time are they?'

' Tell me about it'

They talked a little more and Sookie left for work, Madison packed a bag and drove over to Eric's, it was only an hour before sunset and he'd be up soon. She showered and started doing her hair; she'd just finished her make up when he walked into the bathroom,

' Well if this is for my benefit I like it' she smiled

' No I'm going to a wedding'

' Whose?'

' Jason and crystal'

' So it'll undoubtedly be in Hotshot?'

' It is indeed'

' Who else will be there?'

' Sookie and Quinn and some of Jason's friends'

' I can't go to Hotshot'

' I know, but I'll be here when you get back from the club' he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck,

' I hope so'.

An hour later she drove over to Hotshot, she wore a simple dark green dress, when she pulled up Sookie was wearing a lilac dress and Quinn stood next to her. She got out and walked over,

' Hey Sook, Quinn'

' Hey Maddie' they both said together, Calvin walked over and asked to speak with Sookie, Madison and Calvin were left alone,

' Madison I just want to say I know you must be wary about me and Sookie but let me assure you I care very deeply for Sookie I'd never let anyone hurt her'

' I would hope not Quinn because if anything happens to her I wont be held responsible for my actions' she walked away and stood with Hoyt.

The ceremony was short and soon everyone was standing around congratulating the new Mr and Mrs Stackhouse, Madison kept a wary eye on Quinn the second she'd uttered those words to him she'd felt his temper soar.

She was glad to leave and drove back to Eric's; she was surprised to find him there with Alcide,

' Well what's going on here?' she asked smiling at them, Alcide smiled back and nodded as she sat next to Eric,

' The new vampires have been scented on Alcide's land' Eric said running a hand through his hair,

' Oh shit, so they're sticking around then?'

' It would appear so'

' Any ideas who they are yet?'

' No the scent is familiar but I can't place it, they're determined to stay hidden'

' Well I'll get going if they're scented again I'll call'

' Thanks Alcide' Eric said forcing a small smile, Alcide left and she ran a hand through his hair,

' You're really worried aren't you?' he nodded his face looked grim

' What can I do?' she asked kissing his cheek, he smiled

'Avkastning till mig?' she smiled and straddled him, kissing him as he ran his hands up her back unzipping her dress.

She lay in bed with Eric, they were both on their sides and her body was pushed against him,

' You've changed' she murmured and he opened his eyes

' I know, I hate that' she laughed

' Do you really?'

' Sometimes' he stroked her hair out of her face, he wasn't telling her anything she didn't already know,

' You're still made of stone when you want to be'

' Not with you, never with you' he moved closer and kissed her gently, the kiss became more and they made love for the fourth time that night.

A couple of months passed, Eric and Madison were still deeply in love though the troubles with the new vampires were growing worse, there had been more sightings all over the area and Eric was getting more cautious, whenever there was a sighting he went straight to the area determined to identify the scent and Godric had started going with him. Sookie was still with Quinn and Niall was still checking in regularly to make sure she was alright, crystal and Jason had been married a couple of months but they seemed to have skipped the honeymoon period altogether and were arguing constantly. Sookie was worried about them; she had confided to Madison that on the wedding night when Calvin had pulled her aside it had been to explain a Hotshot wedding tradition,

' Basically Calvin stood in for crystal and I stood in for Jason, it means that if either of them if unfaithful to the other me or Calvin has to take the punishment'

' Oh my god Sook how could you agree to that?'

' I had to, he has no other family to do it for him, they wouldn't have been able to marry and Jason would hate me'

' Sook I'm sorry I know this is tough on you'

' I'm worried when I had to stand up there and agree I could read crystal and she doesn't love Jason, I'm certain she'll cheat'

' So Calvin will be punished for her mistake?'

' I think that's how it goes, they're supposed to care about me and Calvin and that love is supposed to stop them cheating on each other, you know the threat of us getting hurt and all'

' I see, what did you get from Jason?'

' He loves her, I cant believe I'm saying this but I think Jason will be completely faithful to her especially since – '

' Since she's pregnant?'

' You know?'

' I could sense it when I was near them at the reception'

' Oh I'm so glad you know, I hate keeping stuff from you'

' Feelings mutual'

' How are things with Eric?'

' Tense, these new vampires are consuming him, he's been very distant'

' Are you ok?'

' Yeah I know hoe stressful this is for him, if these new vampires are in town to kill Sophie Anne and take her territory it will cause huge problems, most new rulers like to appoint their own sheriffs, that means killing the previous ones'

' Oh holy Jesus shepherd of Judea why cant things just be easy?'

' You got me'.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: Infidelity

Madison was cleaning up after her shift at Merlotte's, Sam let her leave early since they weren't busy so she decided to go and see Eric at Fangtasia. Things between them had grown a lot tenser; they hadn't even had sex in weeks. Madison knew he was stressed but she hoped the new lingerie she'd bought would help relax him. She drove to his house, she went upstairs and showered the smell of fried chicken and beer off her, when she was done she pulled on the black lacy underwear and suspenders,

' Smutty and classy at the same time' she said to her own reflection and smiled,

She pulled on a black dress, heels and grabbed her bag.

When she pulled in to the Fangtasia parking lot the queue was heaving, Madison waved at Chow on the door and walked round the back to the back door. She walked through to the bar, assuming Eric would be out there, he wasn't but Pam was and she crossed the club to talk to her,

' Hey sugar, we weren't expecting you'

' Yeah surprise visit, I got off work early, where's Eric?'

' Talking business in the office, drink cupcake?'

' Love one'

' So how are Sookie and the tiger?'

' Ok as far as I know, anything new happening?'

' Another sighting, all the sheriffs are worrying now, they're arranging a meeting'

' Oh fuck this is just gonna get worse isn't it?'

' I think it's safe to say yes sugar'

' Well I'm gonna pop back and see Eric, talk to you later Pam'

' See you later hun, I just got here so I better go relieve Chow of door duty'

She waved goodbye to Pam and started heading out back to the office, the closer she got to the office the more she got a horrible feeling, something wasn't right she could feel it. She got closer to the office and heard a woman moaning in pleasure, he stomach twisted in fear and she opened the door slightly, Eric was obviously too involved in what he was doing to focus on his other senses otherwise he would have known she was there, prudence was bent over the desk while Eric pounded into her from behind. Madison felt sick, she turned and walked away from the office and back through the club; Pam grabbed her arm at the door sensing something was wrong,

' Sugar what is it?'

' You cant hear them' Pam paused and looked towards the office, drowning out the club music and focusing, her mouth gaped and she looked at Madison with an apologetic and pitiful expression on her face,

' Oh fuck sugar I – '

' Don't say your sorry Pam it's not you I'm angry with' Madison stormed away and Pam watched her car screech out of the parking lot.

Madison drove back to Eric's and immediately stormed upstairs and began throwing her things into a bag; she took the bag outside and put it in the trunk of her car. She then called Pam and asked her not to give Eric any warning, Pam agreed apparently she wasn't happy with Eric either, Madison sat down calmly in the lounge with a drink, she lit a cigarette and waited for Eric to return.

She stayed completely still for two hours, her head swam with the image of Eric and prudence together, she felt sick every time she thought of it and her anger grew. Another hour later Eric returned, he obviously knew nothing because he was smiling and holding roses as he walked through the door, she looked at the flowers and fought every impulse in her body to tear him apart,

' What are those guilt flowers?' she asked him, not looking at him

' Yes, for being a terrible man friend, I know I've ignored you lately and I'm sorry'

' Oh is that what you feel guilty for, I thought it was because you were fucking prudence over your desk a few hours ago?' Eric's smile faded and he stared at her,

' What are you - '

' I saw you Eric' she was still sitting totally still and she still couldn't bring herself to look at him,

' Madison it meant nothing'

' Really, you seemed to be enjoying it?'

' Madison – '

' You make me sick' Eric lowered his head and sighed, Madison stood up and she felt Eric tense up,

' I'm leaving do not follow me' she walked out of the house and he didn't.

A month passed and Eric didn't try to contact her, Godric was sympathetic and even Pam stopped by, Sookie was there for her the most though, she stopped by practically everyday she wasn't scheduled to work with Madison. Sookie was round Madison's one day when Sookie's cell phone rang; Madison barely heard anything Sookie said until she hung up;

' Maddie I've got stop by Jason's and check on crystal, you wanna come? It'll get you out of the house for a while'

' Yeah sure why not'

Sookie stopped her car outside Jason's and Madison followed her up the path to the front door, Sookie opened the door using her key and they walked inside, crystal wasn't downstairs,

' Maybe she's taking a nap, I'll just look in on her' Madison nodded and followed Sookie upstairs, Sookie opened the bedroom door and gasped, crystal was in bed with one of the guys Jason worked with. Sookie pushed past Madison in shock and stormed down the stairs, Madison threw crystal a disgusted look and followed Sookie.

They got outside to see Jason pulling up,

' Hey Sook'

' Don't ever speak to me again' Sookie's voice shook with anger ' you knew exactly what was happening and you deliberately made sure I'd see' at that moment Calvin pulled up, he took one look at Sookie and stormed past them into the house. The atmosphere was incredibly tense, Jason sat down on his porch steps, seconds later Calvin walked outside and looked apologetically at Sookie,

' I'll call you later' he said to her and walked away not giving Jason a glance.

Madison drove Sookie back to hers and took her inside,

' I cant believe he did this to me, my own brother' Madison nodded, even she didn't think Jason could be so callous,

' What did Calvin mean he'd call you?'

' Remember I told you about that promise Calvin and I had to make at their wedding?'

' Oh god, Calvin's going to be punished for her misdemeanour' Sookie nodded

' They wont punish crystal, she's pregnant'

' Sook I'm so sorry' Sookie began to cry and Madison put a comforting arm around her.

Calvin called a few hours later, Sookie had to go to Hotshot that night and she begged Madison to go with her, they arrived an hour after his call and the whole community was out. Crystal and Jason stood at the head of the crowd, Calvin stood next to crystal, his face held a mixture of anger and fear, another man stepped forward and spoke,

' Due to Crystal Stackhouse's infidelity in her marriage to Jason Stackhouse a punishment must be issued, since crystal is pregnant the punishment must be taken by her representative, Calvin Norris, the punishment will be issued by the wronged parties representative Miss Sookie Stackhouse'.

Madison turned to Sookie in surprise and Sookie was gaping at Calvin, Calvin stepped down to talk to Sookie,

' It's ok Sookie I can accept this and I'll heal quickly, just do it and get it over with don't even think about it' Sookie nodded but tears were spilling from her eyes,

' I'm so sorry Calvin' he squeezed her hand and walked back up to the front, Sookie turned to Madison, the tears still falling,

' Maddie…I…'

' Do what Calvin said Sook, get it over with the more you drag this out the worse it will get' she nodded and walked up to the front to join Calvin, she refused to look at Jason.

The man who had spoken came forward and handed Sookie a large brick, Calvin placed his outstretched hand on a block of wood so his fingers hung over it, Sookie sobbed and gave him an apologetic look before bringing the brick down on his fingers.

Calvin wailed loudly and Sookie screwed her face up in anguish, she dropped the brick to the ground with a loud clang and began walking down from Calvin and the others. Jason grabbed her arm and she yanked it away from him in fury,

' Don't touch me, I never want to speak to you ever again Jason Stackhouse, I have no brother'.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29: Nerves

A month passed and Sookie still refused to be anywhere near Jason. Calvin had stopped by Madison's when Sookie had been there and apologised for not telling her what would happen that night, Sookie forgave him in an instant. Madison had gone two months without seeing or hearing from Eric, though Pam continued to visit and Godric still lived with her, according to Pam Godric had been furious at Eric for hurting Madison and had thrown him across Fangtasia, Madison couldn't help smiling when Pam told her that.

Madison hadn't realised how much she'd neglected the other people in her life while she'd been with Eric, now they weren't together she had long talks with her dad and had a chance to catch up with him more often, secretly Edward was happy, he'd missed Madison.

She spent more time working at Merlotte's as well, there was a couple of new staff members to help out, Sam's half brother Tommy was the new bus boy, Sam had confided in her about his family and told her about Tommy being a shifter. There was also a new waitress in the form of Bill's progeny, Jessica, she was a slim red head and Madison found her easy to get along with, unlike Arlene who was convinced Jessica wanted to kill her,

' God do you think she'll ever get used to me?' Jessica said as Arlene once again moved past Jessica clutching the silver chain around her neck,

' Probably not' Bill said sipping his tru blood,

' Imagine how badly she'd freak out if she knew about Sam, Tommy and me?' Madison said smirking, Jessica laughed and stopped abruptly as Hoyt walked in with a young blonde girl,

' Who's she?' Madison asked Bill, he shrugged,

' Whore' Jessica muttered

' Ok remind me, what exactly is the deal with you and Hoyt?' Madison asked Jessica

' We dated and then we split, me being a vampire didn't go down to well with his mama, but I'm sure she'll love little miss prissy heartbeat over there' Madison and Bill smirked as Jessica left to seat more people,

' It's nice to see you smiling again' Bill said quietly to Madison

' Nice to smile again' he nodded

' How is Sookie?' Madison had told Bill everything that had happened in Hotshot when he'd sensed Sookie's anguish,

' She's ok, she still refuses to have anything to do with Jason though'

' She'll come round, his deceit was awful but she still cares for him' Madison nodded

' How's the stakeout going?'

' Nothing yet'

' You think we're wrong about Quinn?'

' Do you think you're wrong?'

' Not a bit'

Madison woke up early the next morning, she showered and dressed slowly before heading downstairs, Alcide was due to start work on her house today after other jobs had delayed him. She sat on the back porch with a coffee and a cigarette and thought about Sookie, was Quinn really genuine? She didn't think he was and she was certain it was only a matter of time before his family showed up and attacked Sookie for taking him away. She went back inside, her thoughts were just going round in a circle and she couldn't stand it anymore, luckily Alcide knocking at the door distracted her,

' Hey pack master' he smiled

' Morning Maddie'

' Ready for work?' she handed him a cup of coffee

' Thanks, yeah I'll start upstairs and get that done so you can start doing a room up, it shouldn't take me long to pop the old window out and replace it'

' Thanks for doing this Alcide'

' Don't sweat it I owe you big'

She sat in the bedroom and talked to Alcide while he popped the window out,

' So how are the pack?'

' They're good, I think they miss you' she laughed

' No seriously I think they'd love to have you back'

' That's a lie and you know it, they'd follow you anywhere Alcide' he smiled

' I hope so'

' How are things with your dad?'

' Strained, but I think he's coming round, we didn't talk for a while and then mom ended up in hospital and we just started talking, she said if we didn't she'd make sure she died then we'd both have to live with her death on our consciences' Madison laughed,

' I'm sorry but that's funny' he smiled ' how's Rigel and Dominic I haven't seen them for a while?'

' Rigel's ok, Dom's a bit nervous because of the new vampires in the area, he thinks it's his old nest coming back for him'

' No I'd know if it was them'

' How?'

' I'd be able to smell Dominic in their systems, there nothing to do with him'

' You can really do that? Sort of trace vampire genealogy?'

' Yeah, I could trace yours as well, I can do it for anyone'

' Well I ain't had no more sightings on my land so that's a blessing' she nodded

' Maddie look, I heard about you and Eric and what he did and I just wanna say I'm sorry'

' Don't be you didn't do anything'

' Look you can shoot me down in flames if this is too soon but I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner some time?' he mumbled the question nervously and Madison couldn't help smiling at how sweet he was,

' Alcide I…'

' I knew it I'm sorry it was way too soon just forget I said anything'

' Can I answer you?' he nodded but he kept his head down and refused to look at her,

' Alcide I'd love to, when were you thinking?' he looked at her in surprise,

' Really?'

' No I'm fucking with you, yes really' she said jokingly and he smiled

' How's Friday for you?'

' Great if you don't mind meeting me from work, I finish at 7'

' I'll pick you up then'

Madison watched Alcide all day, he didn't stop smiling for a second and she couldn't help smiling herself.

Madison had never been so happy for a week to fly by, everyone in Merlotte's knew about her date with Alcide, even Sam approved,

' Bitch why do you have to take all the hot men?' Lafayette whined as he sipped his tequila,

' You mean the hot "straight" men, hmmm I cant think why they come to me instead of you?' she smirked and he raised an eyebrow, then gradually a smile spread across his face,

' Well I'm jealous, he's gorgeous' Jessica said smiling; Lafayette left and went back to the kitchen,

' Hey Maddie'

' Yeah?'

' What do you think it's like being with a shifter?'

' I've been with one'

' What! Who?'

' Sam'

' I didn't know that'

' Yeah we almost got married and…well there was other stuff but we both agreed we weren't right for each other'

' So what is _it _like with a shifter?'

' Warmer than being with a vampire' Jessica laughed

' I wouldn't know' Madison smiled

' Why you asking?'

' Tommy sort of asked me out'

' Wow good for you, did you say yes?'

' Yeah I figure if Hoyt's moved on I should too and I like Tommy'

' That's great jess, remember no biting on the first date'

' Oh ha ha'

' Do my waitresses actually wait tables?' Sam said coming out of the office

' We do when there's customers' Jessica said walking away

' You heard about her and Tommy going out?' he asked quietly, though he was pretty sure Jessica could probably still hear him

' Yeah I think it's great, how's he settling in, any problems from the folks?'

' He's good, they called him a couple of times but he just hung up' Sam had told Madison all about them putting Tommy in dog fights when he shifted and betting on him, she was disgusted,

' He's better off without them, just like you'

' Yeah I know, you looking forward to your big date?'

' Yeah, is it weird that I'm nervous?'

' You nervous? Well those are two words I'd never put together' he said smirking

' Come on I'm serious, I haven't been out on a proper first date in years, we never even had a first date'

' You'll be fine, it's Alcide he's a good guy, plus he'll probably be more nervous than you'

' Yeah maybe'

' Is it the date making you nervous or what Eric will do when he finds out?'

' Eric doesn't get a say in anything I do, he has no part in my life anymore'

' Look I'm not his biggest fan you know that, but do you think there could have been more to it?'

' Sam I don't wanna talk about him'

' Ok I'm sorry, don't worry about tonight you'll be fine, I've seen how Alcide's looked at you since the day he met you, I think he's been dying to ask you out for a long time' she smiled

' Thanks Sam'

' Anytime sugar'.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30: First Date

Madison went in to Sam's office and changed into black trousers, a white top and her heeled boots, she untied her hair and let it flow around her shoulders, she checked her make up and went back into the bar. Alcide was at the bar talking to Sam, he smiled as she walked out and she smiled back,

' Hey Maddie, you ready?'

' Sure am' he stood up and they left, she looked back to see Sam giving her both thumbs up and smiling, she couldn't help smiling back.

She sat opposite Alcide in the diner, she'd picked the place, she hated those upmarket restaurants where the staff looked down their noses at her, Eric had taken her to a few of those places,

' Nice choice, so relaxed' Alcide said approvingly

' Well you don't strike me as a fancy restaurant guy'

' What are you saying Madison, that I'm trash' he smiled jokingly

' Yes Alcide Herveaux you are pure trash…and I'm ok with that' he laughed

' Well thank you Maddie, so I have to ask why did you say yes?'

' To going out with you tonight?' he nodded

' Well you're a nice guy, I've had enough of guys treating me like crap'

' Sam was a nice guy?'

' Yeah he still is but we just weren't right for each other'

' I can relate'

' Oh I believe you'

' Sookie told you about Debbie?'

' She told me Debbie was a psycho bitch but that was it'

' She wasn't always'

' You wanna talk about it?'

' I suppose you deserve the whole story so here goes, me and Debbie were great for years then I found out she was cheating on me with every guy going, I ended it after that but I admit I was still in love with her. She got engaged to some guy but when she saw me with Sookie once and she assumed we were dating and got jealous, so that started her little vendetta against Sookie, she tried to attack Sookie and that was the point I woke up and realised what a bitch she'd become and all my feelings for her died'

' Wow, she really is a bitch'

' Was'

' Beg your pardon?'

' Debbie's dead'

' Oh…sorry Alcide'

' Don't be, well we're pretty sure she's dead she's been missing for a while now and lying low isn't Debbie's style'

' We're quite a pair aren't we' he smiled

' Would have been great if the two of us could have just met each other years ago and saved ourselves some grief' he placed his hand on hers and ran his thumb across it, she smiled and felt a tingle run through her body, he noticed her shiver and drew his hand away,

' Sorry am I going to fast?'

' No sorry it wasn't that it's just…you're so warm' he laughed

' Were's run hotter than shifters'

' Your telling me'

' So can I put my hand back?' he smiled and she pulled his hand back across the table.

The next night Madison was at work with Sookie and Jessica, from the second she'd walked in everyone had asked her about her date with Alcide,

' So come on spill, how was it?' Sookie asked enthusiastically

' It was great'

' Oh come on spill the details, is he a good kisser, I bet he is?' Jessica said leaning over the bar and smiling

' He was a perfect gentleman'

' Not even a kiss?' Jessica said in shock

' No but we did hold hands'

' Awww that is so sweet' Sookie said smiling

' You have to kiss him next time we need more details' Jessica said picking up a tray of drinks and taking them to a table,

' So you guys had a good time?' Sookie said smiling

' Yeah it was so…relaxed and comfortable, not comfortable in a lazy way just in a … I don't know'

' No I get it, you weren't on edge all night and worrying about every little thing you said'

' Exactly, he just opened up and talked, total opposite of Eric'

' That's good though right?'

' Definitely, with Alcide it's just so calm and…'

' Normal?'

' Yeah I like normal, how are things with Quinn?'

' They're ok, things are still a little tense I think he misses his family'

' Hasn't he seen them?'

' No, he made it clear to them that if they couldn't accept me in his life then they weren't part of his'

' Well that's quite the ultimatum' Sookie nodded and grabbed her drinks and left to serve.

An hour later the bar was crammed full of thirsty customers, Madison, Sookie and Jessica were rushed off their feet, Madison stood talking to Jessica at the bar when Jessica paused and watched the door, Hoyt had walked in with a short blonde girl, she looked sickly sweet,

' Who's she?' Jessica asked calmly

' No idea I've never seen her, maybe Sook knows?' Jessica walked over, grabbed a couple of menus and showed them to a table; Madison could feel the mixture of anguish and anger in Jessica, and spent the rest of the night watching her like a hawk. Half an hour before closing time Alcide walked in, he smiled at Madison and sat at the bar and started talking to Sam, she waited patiently for the awkward woman to decide on what to order before she could go talk to him, Jessica offered to serve the woman so they could talk, she smirked at Madison as she passed,

' What brings you here then?' she said smiling and sitting next to him

' You' he smiled and held her hand again, that tingle shot through her body again

' Aww that's sweet, are you here to walk me home?'

' Better I'm gonna drive you home'

' Well that's great cos I carpooled with Sook' he laughed

Sam interrupted to say she could leave and she didn't hesitate in grabbing her bad, giving his a small kiss on the cheek and running out the door, Alcide followed laughing. He pulled up outside her house and sighed, running his hand through his hair,

' Maddie…'

' Alcide you can come in' he relaxed and smiled

' You know I don't mean to come in for…'

' I know, but you seem hungry'

' Do you know everything I'm feeling all the time, is that one of your powers?'

' No I heard your stomach rumble at the bar' he laughed.

She made Alcide and herself a sandwich and they sat in the kitchen talking, when they were done the walked through to the lounge, they sat on the couch and Alcide put an arm around her, she nestled against him and felt his heart rate increase,

' Maddie I know we're taking things slow but…'

' What?' she said turning to look at him

' I'd really like to kiss you' she smiled and moved closer

' I'd like you to kiss me too' he smiled and leaned in, his lips gently caressed hers, she kissed back and he wrapped a warm arm around her,

' Well isn't this cosy' a cold, husky voice murmured from the doorway.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31: Unrecognisable 

Alcide and Madison pulled apart and looked at Rigel standing in the doorway, he was smirking at them,

' This better be good' Madison said raising an eyebrow at him

' It ain't good but it's big, you both better come see' his smirk faded and he looked solemn, Alcide sighed and stood up,

' What's happened?'

' Come on I'll show you' Rigel walked out the front to his car and Madison and Alcide grabbed their jackets and followed.

Rigel drove them to Shreveport it was pouring with rain and pitch black outside, they passed Alcide's house and a mile later he pulled the car over, most of Alcide's pack were there including Harleen and Dominic. A further scout of the crowd showed Madison that Godric was also there, Eric and Pam stood to the side and Madison was surprised to see Li walk over and stand with Godric. The rain died down and Madison left Alcide to talk to one of his pack members and went to see Li,

' What are you doing here?' she said smiling and hugging Li who smiled warmly back,

' Godric informed me of the trouble here and I came, how is your father?'

' he's good, what's actually happened?'

' Three of Alcide's pack members were slaughtered tonight' Godric said solemnly

' Oh god, is this an act of the unknown vampires?'

' We think so, we still cant identify them, one is older than both Li and myself and the other is a complete mystery' Godric continued

' Do we know who the pack members were?'

' Not yet, they are quite…unrecognisable' Li said quietly, they all fell silent and looked over to the scene. Madison glanced to her left and saw Eric talking Pam, Pam smiled at her and Madison smiled back, Eric turned and for the first time in two months she looked at his face, he lowered his head after a few seconds and turned away, coward she thought to herself.

Alcide was running his hands through his hair and pacing angrily, he wanted to go and see if he could identify the pack members but others were keeping him back until the whole pack could be rounded up. Dominic and Harleen walked over to Madison, Harleen looked distraught,

' How are you Harleen?' Madison asked softly

' Shocked, these people are the closest thing to family I've ever had and to see this happen to them it just makes me sick' she said quietly, her voice shaking, Dominic put an arm around her but even he looked shaken up,

' You ok Dom?' she asked him

' Maddie, do you think it's them?' she knew he was referring to his old nest mates,

' No if it was them I'd know Dominic, trust me they're no where near us' he relaxed a little and rubbed Harleen's arms, Madison sensed the strong feelings between them and smiled.

Godric left to talk to Eric and Pam was soon next to Madison,

' Hey sugar'

' Hey Pam, how are you?'

' Peachy keen jelly bean how was your date?' Madison stared at her

' How did you know?'

' Bill told me when I paid him a visit earlier'

' Does he know?' she nodded her head to indicate she meant Eric and Pam shook her head,

' No, I haven't said anything and I wont, things have been quite frosty between the two of us since you two split' Madison nodded

' Thank you for not telling him'

' My pleasure, so how was the date with the wolf?'

' It was lovely thank you and then this happened'

' Hmm he is quite on edge why wont they just let him through, he'd know who they are in seconds?'

' I guess they're trying to spare him the grief of having to look at them, if they round up the pack and see who's missing they'll know'

' Why don't you go look?'

' I thought about it'

' Would you?' they both turned to see Alcide and Rigel behind them, it was Alcide who'd spoken and he looked sick with worry. She stood still for a minute and nodded, he rubbed his face again and Pam spoke,

' I'll go with you sugar' Madison smiled appreciatively at her and the two walked forward.

They got to where a small grouping of Alcide's pack were blocking the bodies and a trashy looking young woman stopped talking and turned to look at them, with every passing second Madison could hear Alcide's thoughts and feel his anguish and it was killing her to feel his pain, the young woman held up a hand to stop them,

' You cant go past official pack business so fuck off' Pam's fangs sprang out instantly and Madison put her arm out to stop Pam ambushing the young woman,

' I was pack leader until recently and besides if vampires are involved it is my friends business'

' Well you ain't wolf so no' Madison's patience snapped and the hand she'd been holding Pam back with swung forward and gripped the young woman's throat,

' I'm not vampire either and I can kill you quicker than both, I'm pissed off enough so don't fuck with me' she spoke slowly and in a low tone, Pam smirked triumphantly as the young woman squawked and gasped for air, Madison released her and she dropped to the floor. The other young wolves obviously didn't feel like being choked and let Madison and Pam through without argument. They walked forward a few feet and came across the remains of the bodies, Li was right they were unrecognisable, they'd been completely torn apart and slashed to pieces. The ground squelched under their feet, it was sodden with blood and the dirt was clumping together into a thick slime, random body parts were torn up and scattered around them,

' They all tried to change when they were attacked' Pam mused quietly, this was apparent to both since all three were obviously naked and there were three piles of clothes 10 feet away from them,

' This is awful' Madison said silently

' Recognise any of them?' Pam said smelling the air

' Not yet' Madison walked away from Pam and started walking around and smelling the air, she bent down and turned a body slightly and closed her eyes in shock,

' What is it sugar?'

' Recognised one of them' she stood up and walked over to another body, Pam stood still and waited for her. They walked back together and everyone stood silently and waited for her to speak, Alcide's anguish had doubled, there were more of the pack there now and Madison knew why Alcide's pain was growing. She ignored everyone else and walked over to him,

' Who were they Maddie?' Rigel said quietly

' Alison, Lewis and…. Alcide I'm so sorry' her eyed welled up and bloody tears fell down her cheeks as his pain ripped through her, his face screwed up and he fell to his knees, Madison crouched down and he gripped her hand tightly. Rigel left them to tell the pack that Alison, Lewis and Jackson Herveaux were dead, Alcide didn't move and no one dared approach him, Pam was telling the vampires who the wolves were. Rigel took charge and sent people to gather the remains of their pack members and Godric called in the cleaners so no police would get involved. The people slowly ebbed away, Madison wiped her face and stroked Alcide's hair, he was shaking violently and she put her arm around him as the rain started to pour again.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32: Apologies And Blessings

Rigel took Alcide back to his house, Alcide was going to have to tell his mother and sister that Jackson was dead, Madison wanted to go with him but she knew he needed to be alone with his family. Pam drove Madison back to her house, they were silent the whole way back, Pam didn't speak until Madison was getting out of the car,

' Eric asked me to tell you that if you need his help in anything he'll be there'

' Did he ask you to tell me or did he order you too?'

' What do you think sugar?' Madison smirked and shut the car door, she watched Pam drive away before walking past her house and stopping on her dad's doorstep.

She knocked tentatively on the door and her father answered, he looked pale and she knew Godric had been here to inform him of what had happened,

' Come in sunny you're freezing' he pulled her inside out of the monsoon rain and she shivered as the heat hit her, her skin prickled in the warmth as her clothes and hair dripped a small puddle on the floor. Edward grabbed some towels of the couch and wrapped them around her,

' Go upstairs, I stopped by yours and got some clothes you're staying here tonight' she nodded and walked gingerly upstairs.

She came back downstairs and sat in the lounge, Edward handed his daughter a steaming mug of coffee and she rubbed her face,

' Are you alright sunny?' she shook her head, seeing Alcide break down and feeling his pain reminded her of the family she'd lost and it cut her deeply,

' How is Alcide?' Edward asked, his voice trembled, he was thinking the same as Madison, he was thinking of the wife and son he'd lost and how close he'd come to losing her and the tears fell from Madison's eyes uncontrollably,

' He's destroyed, his moms ill and now his dad is dead' Edward sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, Madison squeezed her eyes shut as the tears fell staining her dads grey shirt with a bright claret colour.

Madison sat in the kitchen with her dad, she'd calmed down and managed to tell her dad everything, Edward was in shock but she could sense his fear as well, he stayed silent and Madison broke the silence,

' I'm so sorry dad' he looked at her in surprise

' What for sunny?'

' For causing you so much pain, I didn't think at all when I left how much it would hurt you, I was so selfish'

' You were scared sunny I understand that'

' That's not an excuse, I hurt you and I'm sorry'

' I'd be lying if I said I wasn't terrified and hurt when you left but after I thought about it rationally I realised how scary the whole thing was for you, your entire life was about to change and all I thought about was how hurt I was, Li helped me understand what had changed about you and that you needed time to get your head around it' she felt his heart rate increase when he spoke about Li,

' Dad do you have a thing for Li?' she couldn't help smiling despite her blood stained face,

' I…I cant…your mother…'

' She'd want you to be happy, she'd hate to think of you alone'

' I just feel that I would be dishonouring her memory if I started seeing anyone else'

' Dad you wouldn't, you can't spend the rest of your life alone and miserable' he nodded,

' Did she ask about me?' he said quietly, Madison couldn't help laughing despite the night's events, her father had reverted back to being 15 years old,

' She asked how you were' his eyes brightened a little and he smiled.

Madison spent the night and the next day at her dads, they hadn't spent time like that together in a long time and it gave them a chance to talk through a lot of things and to plan when Michael could come visit. She walked back to her house as the sun was setting, she threw her keys on the table and walked through to the kitchen, there was a note from Godric saying he would be visiting Russell Edgington for a few nights and would return soon, she put it down and looked outside, she saw a figure sitting on her back porch and knew who it was instantly,

' Didn't expect to see you' she said walking outside

' I wanted to be sure you were alright'

' I'm fine thank you Eric' he stood up

' I hear you and Alcide are together?'

' So that's why you're here'

' No I came to make sure you were alright and to say if you are with him…I hope the two of you will be happy together and I wont interfere on that happiness' she had to admit she was shocked by his mature behaviour, she had expected angry Eric, the Eric who would break things and scream that she was his and threaten to kill Alcide,

' Thank you Eric' he nodded and began to walk past her, he paused as he was level with her and leant down to whisper in her ear,

' I will always be yours min kärlek' she squeezed her eyes shut tight and didn't open them until she was sure he was gone.

Four days passed and she hadn't seen or heard from Alcide, each day was passing by in a haze and all she wanted was one word from Alcide, Sam kept casting her nervous glances, she'd told him about what had happened. Madison smiled dazedly at all her customers and served quickly, she thought about calling Alcide on her break but decided against it, in truth it wasn't just Alcide, Eric's last words to her had been bugging her. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't realise her shift had ended,

' Maddie, your shift ended 20 minutes ago'

' What…oh yeah ok…I'll come by early tomorrow to do my prep Sam'

' Tomorrows your day off Maddie' he looked worried as he spoke

' Oh right well I'll see you later then Sam' she left before he could say another word.

She drove back to her house still feeling a bit dazed, she was amazed to make it back in one piece. She went out to the back porch and sat down, she lit her cigarette and rubbed her face, why couldn't she just stop thinking about what Eric had said, something didn't feel right about the whole thing. Her head shot up and she saw Li walking towards her from the woods,

' Hey Li'

' Madison' Li inclined her head

' What brings you here?'

' I've been watching you, you seem very…distracted, are you alright?'

' I'm ok I'm just worried about Alcide, I haven't heard from him for days'

' Give him time, he'll need you soon but right now he has to take care of his family and his pack'

' I know, you're right'

' I came to ask you something else'

' Go ahead'

' When you were gone your father and I spent a lot of time together and we grew close, I have very strong feelings for him but I will not act on them without first having your blessing'

' I know Li, I've spoken to him and believe me you have all my blessings but you need to give him time, he feels like he's betraying mom'

' I understand, thank you Madison' Li smiled warmly at her, ' well I should go Madison, you have company'

' What? Who?' Madison stared at her in bewilderment

' Front door' Li said smiling and vanishing into the night.

Madison stood up and ran through the house to the front door, she opened it just as Alcide raised his hand to knock,

' Hi' she said quietly, Alcide's eyes were red and he was pale

'I'm sorry I haven't called' he said quietly as she let him in

' It's ok I understand you needed time with your family' he nodded

' The funerals next week…would you come with me Maddie?'

' If you want me there of course I will'

' I want and need you there' he said gripping both her hands in his, he lifted one hand up and kissed it gently.

Min kärlek – my love


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33: Little Side Effect

Alcide stayed at her house that night and he was gone when she got up in the morning, the blankets and pillows he used were folded neatly in a pile on the couch, on top of the pile was a note,

_Maddie,_

_I'm sorry but Janice called and moms taken a turn for the worse, I've got to take her back to the hospital, I promise I'll call you later_

A

_xxx_

Madison spent her day off grocery shopping and cleaning her house top to bottom, she was cleaning out her closet and she put all the things Eric had bought her into a box, she couldn't face wearing any of it. She pulled out a black dress and hung it up for Jackson's funeral, she checked her phone again she'd lost count of how many times she'd checked her phone that day and there was still no call from Alcide.

It was 9pm that night when he finally called,

' I'm sorry it's so late'

' That's ok how's your mom?'

' She's better Janice is gonna stay with her tonight, is it ok if I come by?'

' Of course'

' Thanks Maddie I'll be there soon' he hung up and she couldn't help smiling.

He was there an hour later, he still looked pale and she couldn't help wrapping her arms around him, she was quite surprised when she felt his arms around her and his face rested against the top of her head,

' I've missed you' he said quietly

' Missed you too' she said rubbing his back, he kissed the top of her head and she led him through to the kitchen,

' Have you eaten?'

' No, actually I can't remember when I last ate'

' Ok you go have a shower and I'll make some food' he walked around the table to her, leant down and gently kissed her lips,

' I don't deserve you'.

Alcide stayed with her every night and went home every day to check on his mom; Madison couldn't wait for work to be over every night so she could see him. The day before the funeral arrived, Sam had been nice enough to give her two days off; she tidied the house up and ironed her dress for tomorrow. When she was done and relaxing on the couch there was a knock on the front door, she got up and answered it and stared at the woman who stood there, she knew this had to be Janice Alcide's sister, her eyes were red but she smiled,

' Hi Madison I'm Janice'

' Hi come on in'

' Thanks, sorry to drop by unannounced but I wanted to thank you'

' Thank me, for what?'

' Looking after my big brother, he's been a lot better since he started coming to see you every day'

' Well I know what you guys are going through, I lost my mom, my brother and my granddad last year'

' I'm sorry to hear about that, I don't really know anyone here so I just wondered if I could hang out with you today?'

' Of course you can, my friend Sookie's stopping by, you've met her right?'

' Oh yeah I did her hair for her, how is she?'

' She's ok'

' Did she sort things out with that Bill guy?'

' No that's kind of a sore subject, she's with a were-tiger called Quinn now'

' Hmm I've heard of him, he's a pretty big name among the other were-animals'

' Well if I'm honest I don't trust him but if Sookie's happy what can I do?'

' Well I agree your right not to trust him, do you know about his past and his family?'

' Yeah I know the whole story so does Sookie so it's a case of seeing what happens'

' Well here she is, better drop this subject' Janice said looking out of the window,

' Agreed'

' Hey Sook, you know Janice right?'

' Yeah hey Janice, I'm real sorry to hear about your dad'

' Thanks Sookie, you coming to the funeral tomorrow?'

' Well…yeah if that's ok?'

' Of course it is you're a friend of the family and the pack'

The three of them sat and talked for hours, Janice insisted on doing Madison and Sookie's hair, Janice and Sookie left together still talking and Madison went upstairs to shower.

She sat on her bed in a towel and painted her nails,

' Maddie' she jumped

' Jesus Alcide you scared me'

' I thought you could sense people coming' she bit her lip awkwardly

'I can when…'

' When what?'

' Part of what I am is vampire which means I have to drink blood occasionally, when I don't my strength and powers weaken and as it stands I haven't drank any blood for just over two months'

' I see'

' You're grossed out aren't you?'

' No I understand, so when you have blood you sense more and you're stronger'

' Yeah'

' And the last blood you drank was…Eric's?'

' Yeah' Alcide sat down next to her

' So who did you drink from before?' she took a deep breath and sighed before telling Alcide about her year away and how she'd killed recklessly thinking she had to feed all the time and how she learnt to control herself and understand her new abilities, he stayed silent for a while,

' It's understandable you didn't know what you were and you had no one to ask, stop judging yourself so harshly for it'

' It's hard not to, I killed so many people, I tried so hard to make sure they were evil or they'd done wrong but it wasn't always so easy'

' Maddie there are vamps and were's out there that still kill for the pleasure and without caring who they kill or who their hurting, they have no remorse and you still have that' she smiled a little and he put an arm around her bare shoulders,

' So you don't think I'm a monster?'

' Of course not, I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to tell me things like that' he smiled, it was the first time she'd seen him smile in ages, it made her smile,

' Thank you for understanding' he rubbed her bare shoulder, his touch was like fire on her skin, Alcide leaned in and kissed her, his lips were warm and soft, he pushed against her and she lay back on the bed. They kissed for a while and Madison could hear his heart pounding faster and faster, she suddenly pushed him off and sat up with her hand over her mouth,

' What's wrong?' his tone was full of concern and she liked him even more

' Little side effect' she said, her voice muffled by her hand, Alcide took her hand and pulled it away from her mouth, her fangs were fully extended,

' You really are thirsty aren't you?' he smiled and ran a finger over one of the fangs gently,

' It's not just down to hunger, though I did have an enormous urge to bite you just now'

' What's the other reason besides thirst?'

' Excitement' she said smiling shyly, Alcide smiled again.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: A Confession, A Funeral And Meeting Mom

Alcide stayed that night and for the first time they slept in the same bed, she snuggled up to him, his body heat keeping her warm all night. He left early to get ready for the funeral and she showered and dressed, she was applying her makeup when Sookie knocked on the door, she looked stressed,

' Are you ok Sook?'

' Yeah just had a small argument with Quinn, he wanted to come with me today but I said no'

' Why does he want to come he doesn't know the Herveaux's does he?'

' No that's what I said, but just lately he wants to go everywhere with me, it's like he doesn't trust me'

' Maybe he doesn't but that's his problem Sook'

' Yeah you're right, can you help me with my hair?'

Madison did Sookie's hair and makeup then finished her own, they were both ready and climbed into Sookie's car,

' Maddie can I ask you something?'

' Yeah sure'

' How comes you don't drive your mustang anymore, you love that car?'

' Eric gave me it, I asked Pam to take it back to him but she was back with it an hour later, Eric told her to tell me that it was a gift and if I sent it back again he'd have it crushed, I'm not sure he meant it he knows how much I love that car'

' Have you two spoken at all?'

' He came to my house after Jackson's death, he said he wanted to make sure I was ok, and he said he wanted me to know he was ok with me and Alcide'

' Well that's something'

' Yeah'

' Hey Maddie has Alcide told you about his ex Debbie?'

' Yeah he told me all about her and that she'd disappeared and was thought to be dead'

' Maddie I got to tell you something' Sookie's voice shook as she spoke

' What's wrong Sook?' Sookie swung the car over to the side of the road and stopped, she took a few deep, shaky breaths before speaking

' Debbie is dead and I know that because…I killed her'

' Fuck Sook what happened?'

' I came home one night and she was there, she was pointing a gun at me, I had Jason's gun for protection and before she could shoot me I…I shot her'

' So it was self defence?'

' Yeah but I feel awful, should I tell Alcide?'

' Not today Sook, Janice told me yesterday that since she'd disappeared he'd been so much happier'

' Maybe I shouldn't say anything?'

' Sook it's your call'

' I'm sorry Maddie I had to tell you I hate keeping stuff from you, oh god I shouldn't have said anything'

' No Sook it's ok, look I'm not gonna say anything and if no ones traced it back to you I don't think you should either'

' Ok I wont'

' Does anyone else know?'

' Well Eric does'

' Eric, how?'

' He was coming by to deliver my money from Sophie Anne and he helped me get rid of the body, well actually he got rid of the body I have no idea where he put it'

' Eric won't say anything' Sookie nodded

' Maddie I'm sorry for involving you'

' Don't be Sook I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me'.

They pulled up at the Herveaux house; people were outside talking, smoking and some were crying, everyone looked grey and despondent. Madison saw Alcide with his mother and Janice, she gave him a weak smile and he smiled back. They went round the back with everyone else and sat down, the service began and the sound of sobbing erupted from Alcide's mother and Janice, Janice's husband sat next to her and put a supportive arm around his wailing wife. Madison wanted to be next to Alcide holding his hand, she knew he was trying to be strong but she could feel his pain.

Jackson was buried in a family plot on the grounds of the house, everyone stood around talking while the Herveaux family buried Jackson and a few pack members joined them. Everyone went into the house for the wake, Sookie and Madison stood together and had a drink, a few pack members came and spoke to Madison and soon Rigel, Dominic and Harleen joined them, the five of them talked until suddenly the whole house silenced as the Herveaux's came in. people swarmed them offering them food and drink and taking Alcide's mother into the lounge so she could sit down, Rigel, Dominic and Harleen went to look after Janice and her family. Madison couldn't move and she sat down on the stairs with Sookie, the two of them stayed there most of the day, talking. A few people left as the day came to an end, Janice and her family went upstairs, she looked exhausted but smiled weakly at them both and thanked them for coming. Sookie was deep in conversation with a pack member who was asking her about Quinn when Alcide approached Madison, he sat next to her and kissed her hand,

' I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to talk to you'

' It's ok, I know this is a rough day for you'

' My mom wants to meet you'

' Really…wow I haven't done the meet the parents thing for a long time'

' It'll be ok, she's curious about you'

' She obviously knows what I am?'

' She does'

' Is she ok with that?'

' She just wants me to be happy, she's heard so much about you from everyone else she just wants to meet the real person'

' Ok then' Alcide helped her up and they walked together, hand in hand, towards his frail looking mother, she was wiping her eyes with a tissue as they approached, the women around her left and closed the lounge doors behind them, everyone was going outside for a ceremonial bonfire to commemorate Jackson. Alcide and Madison stood before her; she looked Madison in the eye and smiled,

' Hello Madison, Alcide let me and Madison talk would you and check on your sister please dear' he nodded, squeezed Madison's hand and left them alone together,

' It's nice to meet you Mrs Herveaux, I'm so sorry for your loss'

' Thank you dear, I wanted to thank you too it sounds strange but I wanted to thank you too for identifying Jackson and sparing Alcide having to see his father like that' Madison nodded and lowered her head,

' It means a lot to me that you care so much about him to do that'

' It was nothing really, I didn't want him to have to see his pack members like that' she nodded

' He smiles so much more when he's been to see you' Madison couldn't help the small smile that graced her face,

' He makes me very happy, he made me smile at a time when I thought I couldn't smile again and he's never judged me for what I am'

' You are very special from what I hear'

' I'm different that's for sure'

' Nothing wrong with being different' she smiled

' So you're not going to warn me off him because I'm not a were?' she laughed and Madison looked at her in surprise,

' Oh god no, anyone who makes my son that happy is ok with me'

' Thank you Mrs Herveaux'

' Please dear call me Ellen' Madison nodded and smiled

' Do you know about his ex Debbie Pelt?'

' I've heard all about her'

' A true bitch if ever I met one, I hated her from the start I knew she was bad news, but I like you Madison I really do'

' Thanks Ellen, just so you know I would never hurt Alcide like she did'

' Believe me dear I know, I have enjoyed our talk and you're welcome to stop by anytime now would you be a dear and help me outside?'

' Of course' Madison helped Ellen up and kept hold of her arm to help her outside, Alcide was outside talking to Rigel and Sookie, he looked nervous but smiled when he saw how well the two women were getting along,

' Oh dear I think he thought I asked to talk to you to warn you off him as well' Ellen said smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: Revelations 

Madison and Alcide continued to see each other practically everyday and he stayed at hers most nights, Ellen had also invited her over for several family meals, she was much happier because Janice and her family were moving to Shreveport from Mississippi so she'd have her daughter around more.

Madison and Alcide were lying on the couch, their bodies entwined, and watching TV together one night when Madison sat bolt upright,

' What is it?' Alcide asked in a worried tone

' Sookie'.

Alcide's truck swerved into Sookie's drive and they both jumped out and ran to the house,

' Sookie!' Madison shouted

' Maddie…helppp!' someone was trying to muffle Sookie's voice and they both ran out to the back of Sookie's house, Sookie was being dragged across the yard by a young girl,

' Oh fuck' Alcide murmured

' Who is she?' Madison said

' That's Debbie's little sister Sandra, why the fuck is she attacking Sookie?' Madison swallowed and instead of answering him she ran, her rage grew as she felt Sookie's panic, bill was chained to the ground and writhing in agony from the silver that burned him. Madison launched herself at Debbie's sister and the two flew backwards towards the cemetery, Alcide unchained Bill who immediately ran to Sookie, Alcide ran past them towards the cemetery, Madison and Sandra were thrashing around on the ground, Madison was weakened by her lack of blood but she was still stronger than the young were, she gained the upper hand and launched Sandra into a large stone tomb, Alcide ran down to her, her fangs were out and he knew she was fighting her urge to drain Sandra dry,

' Its ok Maddie calm down, Sookie's fine' she took a deep breath but didn't retracted her fangs as Sandra groaned and rolled over,

' Sandra what the fuck is your problem?' Alcide shouted angrily at the young girl

' That bitch killed Debbie and I wont stop till I kill her' she pointed at Sookie, who stood supported by Bill at the edge of the cemetery, Madison got angry again and pinned Sandra to the ground,

' If you don't stop I'll have to stop you' Sandra looked terrified, Madison picked up one of Sandra's fingers and cut it on her fang, she drank the few drops of blood that fell, the whole time Sandra remained frozen,

' What did you do to her?' Bill asked as Madison stood up, froze her body, she wont remember this, I need to be able to track her if she sneaks back into town. Madison retracted her fangs and healed Sandra's finger,

' Alcide does she have parents?'

' Yeah' Alcide looked troubled and he turned to Sookie

' You did kill Debbie didn't you, I could smell Debbie when I came to your house, you did it didn't you?' he didn't sound angry, Sookie looked at Madison and she nodded,

' I did Alcide but it was self defence I swear, Debbie was in my house waiting for me, she had a shotgun and she was gonna kill me it was just by chance that I had Jason's shotgun and I got her first, I'm sorry I never meant to kill her I was just defending myself' Bill tightened his grip on Sookie as she started crying, Alcide was silent for a moment,

' It's ok Sookie I know you wouldn't intentionally kill anyone, I don't blame you I know what Debbie was like' Sookie nodded and Alcide smiled comfortingly at her,

' So how do we stop her?' Bill said

' We could erase her memory?' Madison said

' Can you specifically pick out all her memories or thoughts about any of this?' Bill asked her

' I pretty sure I can, it would be easier if I was at full strength though'

' If Alcide doesn't mind, you may have my blood' Bill said, Alcide looked at Madison and walked over to her,

' I'd rather you had my blood'

' I wont bite you Alcide'

' You don't have to, just cut me and drink, it's not a territory thing Maddie, Debbie was my problem I'm not gonna keep leaving this up to other people'

' Are you sure?'

' Yes' Alcide pulled a pocketknife out and cut is inner forearm, Madison retracted her fangs and drank from Alcide's arm. Madison licked the cut on Alcide's arm until it healed and set to work erasing some of Sandra's thoughts, she kept Sandra frozen and them put her into a deep sleep. Alcide carried Sandra to his truck, Madison left Sookie with Bill and followed him, they sat in silence until Alcide spoke;

' Did you know Sookie killed Debbie?'

' She told me on the day of your dads funeral' he nodded

' I'm not sorry she's gone but I am sorry that Sookie had to be involved' he said quietly

' Me too' he drove to his house and made a few calls, after an hour a man and woman came and took Sandra away, Alcide sat next to her on the porch and rubbed his face,

' I'm sorry I didn't tell you' she said resting her head on his shoulder,

' I'm not angry at you'

' I know but I'm still sorry, I should have told you'

' Wanna make it up to me?' he smirked and kissed her

' I think I can manage that' she smirked back and kissed him, Alcide deepened the kiss and they lay back on the porch. They kissed passionately and Alcide was removing his shirt when Madison's phone rang,

' Ignore it' he murmured as he kissed her again, she put the phone down and it stopped ringing but seconds later it started again, she sat up in frustration and saw Sookie's number come up,

' Sook you ok?'

' Maddie I think I'm in trouble'

' Twice in one night

' Maddie I'm serious there's someone out there in the woods'

' Hang on Sook I'll be right there' she snapped her phone shut and Alcide groaned,

' This is not fair' he whined

' Tell me about it'

They drove back over to Sookie's; Bill was on the porch waiting,

' So what's happening Bill?'

' There is a were animal in the area, maybe two'

' Right I'm pissed off now, I'm going hunting' Madison stormed off leaving Bill and Alcide on the porch,

' She's angry' Bill said

' Yeah I think she may be getting it from my blood'

' It is possible, she may also just be pissed off that everyone seems to want to kill her best friend'

' Do you think they could be Quinn's family?'

' Oh I'd say they definitely are' Madison said walking out of the woods dragging a young woman behind her,

' That's Cindy, Quinn's sister' Alcide said

' Indeed it is and if mama doesn't show herself I'm tearing little Cindy's head off' Cindy was in fact in her mid twenties and had a mouth like an old fish wife, she cussed and spat at Madison furiously, Alcide had to hide a laugh,

' Ok don't hurt her' a middle aged woman who looked a little worse for wear emerged from the side of Sookie's house, Sookie appeared behind Bill looking incredibly angry,

' Cindy be quiet' the woman shouted and the girl hushed immediately, ' please don't hurt her'

' So you don't want me to hurt her but you have no problem tag teaming up and planning to tear my friend apart?'

' We weren't gonna hurt her we were just gonna warn her'

' Don't lie to me' Madison's tone grew darker and her fangs extended, Cindy recoiled in fear,

' She ain't right for my Quinn'

' Agreed' Sookie shouted from behind them sounding incredibly pissed off,

' Sookie!' Quinn ran down her driveway looking flustered ' Sookie are you ok?'

' Sookie's fine cant say the same for your mama and little sis though'

' Maddie don't hurt them'

' Jury's still out Quinn' Quinn grew angry and began trembling

' Oh do you want to fight me Quinn, really do you think you'll win?' she jeered

' Quinn don't be stupid' Sookie shouted from behind Bill whose own fangs had extended, he was protecting Sookie,

' Quinn we tried but your family will never accept me and I wont accept them, lets just end this now before any blood is shed'

' Maybe you should listen to her Quinn?' Alcide said warningly, but Quinn was getting angrier,

' See boy I told you she was no good'

' Why cant you just listen to mom you dick, I knew she was a whore'

' Shut the fuck up Cindy' Quinn had broken, his entire body shook and he began to transform.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36: Hurt Me

Cindy and Quinn's mother took the opportunity to change as well and attack Madison, Alcide changed and he and Bill started fighting Quinn. The sound of snarls and growls filled the air, Sookie screamed as Quinn in his full tiger form threw Bill across her yard and rounded on Alcide. Madison was fighting off the attacks of two tigers, Quinn's mother lunged at her and she dodged her, Alcide's blood was wearing off quickly and she wasn't as strong as she could be, Cindy took the opportunity to sink her large jaws around Madison's shoulder.

Eric sat in the office at Fangtasia, Pam was reclining on the couch and she jumped when Eric stood up abruptly,

' What is it?' Pam said staring

' Madison' his voice was full of darkness and anger.

Madison screamed as Cindy bit down on her shoulder and felt her bones crack, there was a blur as Quinn was thrown off Alcide, Cindy and her mother were thrown into the side of Alcide's truck, Pam stood over Quinn who was changing back, she hissed angrily and kept her fangs extended. Madison knelt on the ground, blood was gushing down her arm and body, Cindy had managed to sever a couple of her main arteries and she was weakening quickly, Eric knelt down next to her and extended his arm,

' Drink' she pushed his arm away, Alcide had changed back and he knelt on her other side, Bill, Pam and Sookie joined them,

' Maddie you're losing a lot of blood you need to drink from Eric, he's the oldest you'll heal quicker' Pam whispered to her,

' I'm fine'

' You're not fine' Alcide said firmly, she looked at him and clutched her shoulder,

' I'll heal' Eric was losing patience and an idea occurred to him, he leant closer and whispered in her ear,

' Madison do you remember how angry you were when you saw prudence and me in my office? Do you remember how much you wanted to hurt me? Why don't you let that rage out now Madison, hurt me, bite me, drink me dry' he knew he was having the desired effect, her anger was growing, he could feel it through their bond, she wanted to bite him, she wanted to tear him apart and hurt him like he'd hurt her.

Madison pushed him away and staggered to her feet, she walked slowly away to the woods, to her friends watching her it was like she was dragging her own body,

' Eric' Pam said forcibly, he nodded at her and stood up, Alcide looked at him sternly,

' Do I have your permission to let her feed from me?' Eric asked him

' As long as she comes back out of those woods alive I don't care if she kills you' Eric nodded curtly and began to follow her towards the woods.

Madison trudged through the undergrowth; she could feel herself getting weaker with every step and she stumbled on a tree root that protruded from the ground, she was about to hit the ground when two strong hands gripped her body. Eric held her tightly, making sure he avoided her shoulder,

' I know you hate me but at least let me help you' he said softly, Madison closed her eyes tightly trying to ignore the familiar comfort his arms brought,

' I said I didn't need your help' she said stubbornly and pushed him away again, Eric rolled his eyes and tried to provoke her again,

' Fine I'll get back to my evening with prudence then' that did it, he felt the rage rise up inside of her and she had knocked him to the ground in seconds, her fangs sprang out and she sank them deeply into his throat.

Madison stood in her bedroom and threw her towel across the room, she pulled on some sweat pant and a vest and looked at her mauled shoulder in the mirror, there wasn't so much as a scratch there. When she had finished feeding from Eric she had stood up and started walking away, he arms had gripped her waist again,

' We need to talk'

' No we don't, I'm grateful for the blood Eric but we have nothing to say to each other'

' Maybe you don't but I do Madison, can we please talk?'

' I'm seeing Alcide now, I don't need this Eric'

' I'm aware of that but I'd like you to know the full story' he moved his face closer to hers,

' I have to go' she pulled away and Eric didn't stop her

' We are going to talk about this Madison' she didn't look back at him but she knew he was there watching her.

She leant against the bathroom counter and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked better than she had in months and she knew it was down to Eric's blood. She wondered what he had meant when he'd said the full story, what else could he have to say. She heard the front door open and close and Alcide came upstairs,

' Hey how are you?' he asked

' I'm great' she said smiling, he smiled and walked over to her, he kissed her gently and she couldn't help comparing his kiss to Eric's, she shook herself from her thoughts,

' Did you kill him?' Alcide said jokingly

' No but it was tempting' she said laughing, he sat on the bed and groaned as he pulled his shirt off, he had a large bruise forming on his ribs,

' They got away' he said as he groaned at the pain in his side

' I figured they would' she sat next to him and rubbed his back

' What do you want to do about it?' he said as he reclined his head back enjoying the massage,

' They wont come back for a while, they're not that stupid' Alcide smiled and turned around, he laid down on top of her,

' So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?' he said smirking, his eyes sparkled with warmth and she smiled back, he kissed her again but she couldn't stop her mind wandering to Eric.

Eric sat in his lounge alone, he hadn't even considered taking one of the dancers from Fangtasia back with him, he ran his fingers over his throat where Madison had sunk her fangs into him and he groaned, he missed her touch. He could feel her now it was a mixture of pleasure and confusion, he hated that Alcide was with her but he knew he had brought this on himself. He stayed there until the oncoming dawn forced him to sleep, his thoughts and focus stayed on Madison all night though.

Madison lay on her side in bed, she made love to Alcide that night for the first time and she had to admit he was very good and she'd enjoyed it but she felt like something was missing. Several times while they were making love her mind had wandered to Eric and she'd started comparing the two men again, she'd never compared men before and she hated herself for having feelings for Eric while she was with Alcide. She rolled over and looked at Alcide, he was in a deep sleep, his breathing was shallow and he looked so peaceful, she felt like slapping herself for being mentally unfaithful to him, she'd never cheated and she had no intention of starting now. She lay on her back and willed herself to be angry at Eric, he had betrayed her and at the time what had hurt her most was despite her telling him not to come after her, she had hoped he would, that he'd show up and tell her it was nothing and he'd fight for them but he didn't. He'd moved on with his life and so had she, so why was it every time he said a few little words to her they echoed in her head for days on end and made her doubt her feelings for Alcide. Alcide opened his eyes and pulled her closer to him, he kissed her forehead and she snuggled up to his warm skin and closed her eyes, he fell asleep again but she didn't she was determined to make herself believe she wanted Alcide and the normal life he could offer her but something just wasn't there.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37: Aching Heart

It turned out Quinn was stupider than she thought, he showed up at Sookie's one night when she was there. It was a brutal fight, the second Quinn arrived on Sookie's doorstep Bill was there, Quinn fought him in human form but finally he transformed and it was vampire vs. were-tiger, Madison had to hold Sookie back throughout the fight. It ended as soon as Eric showed up, he prized Quinn away from Bill and threw him across the ground, Quinn changed back and pulled his clothes back on, he was shouting abuse at Bill and Eric and pleading with Sookie to hear him out,

' What do I do Maddie?' Sookie looked at her pleadingly, and Madison considered her answer carefully,

' Do what will inevitably make you happy Sook' Sookie nodded and smiled at her friend,

' Quinn we're over, we're so over they need to come up with a new word to describe how over we are, we will never work'

' Sookie I'm not giving you up'

' Yes you are, I don't want you Quinn, I lost all my feelings for you when you and your family attacked my friends, you hurt me in an unimaginable way and I cant forgive you for that' he looked at Sookie pleadingly,

' I suggest you leave now, I've held back for months but now I don't have to, you are in my area and I don't recall you asking for permission to be here, if you come again I will kill you myself, have I made myself clear?' Eric said calmly, Quinn nodded and walked away down Sookie's driveway without glancing back.

Eric nodded at them all and walked away into the woods, Madison knew he was going to make sure Quinn and his family had left the area,

' Are you alright Sookie?' Bill asked his tone full of concern

' I'm fine, thank you for coming so quickly Bill'

' Anytime' Madison nudged Sookie in the back as he turned away

' Bill…'

' Yes Sookie'

' Would you stay here tonight, please in case they come back' Madison nodded vigorously behind Sookie,

' Of course I will Sookie' Madison smiled

' Well I better get going, Alcide will be over soon see you guys later' she walked away smirking as they said goodbye.

Madison sat on her porch, she didn't have a particular reason for sitting there just an urge to, as though something was pulling her there, and she had a pretty good idea what or who that was. Alcide wouldn't be here tonight, he was pricing up some work in Jackson so she was alone tonight, she had a feeling he knew this as he walked out of the trees at the back of her house a few seconds later. She hated to admit how good he looked walking across the lawn, he was wearing black trousers and a black v-neck, long sleeved top, he moved quickly and sat down next to her,

' Were you expecting me?' he said sitting down next to her,

' I had a hunch you'd turn up'

' Can we talk?'

' You're not gonna stop bugging me till we do so go ahead talk'

' I miss you'

' I thought we were going to talk, you said I had to know the whole story'

' You do, what happened between me and Prudence meant absolutely nothing to me, she was blackmailing me for weeks before…the incident'

' Blackmailing you over what?' she said sceptically

' You'

' Me?'

' Yes she found out what you are I don't know how, she's been threatening to go to other members of vampire royalty and sell you for the highest price, I know she already approached Russell Edgington as a threat'

' What did he say?'

' I visited him personally, he said he told her to get out of Mississippi and if she valued her life not to say a word to anyone else about you'

' Good old Russell'

' Indeed, I didn't know he'd managed to silence her, she came back to Shreveport saying she had an interested buyer, but if I slept with her she'd tell them it was a mistake and it would be over, she's been chasing me for decades'

' Is it supposed to make me feel better that you slept with someone else for me?'

' No but I want you to understand that I didn't want to do it'

' Understood, doesn't make me hate you any less'

' I didn't think it would, I betrayed you and I wont insult you by asking for your forgiveness' he stood up and began walking away,

' Why didn't you come after me?' she shouted after him, Eric turned slowly and raised his head so his eyes met hers,

' I thought you didn't want me to?'

' Of course I wanted you to, I wanted you to fight for us and tell me we could get past it but you didn't you just moved on' he frowned

' Madison I haven't moved on, I still feel the pain of losing you everyday, you know I do you feel it too' he stood right in front of her and ran his finger over her cheek, she closed her eyes at the familiar cold touch that sent shivers through her entire body, she managed to pull herself together and moved her face away from his touch,

' We can't do this, we're not together'

' Could we be together again?' she hesitated and bit her lip,

' I don't know Eric, I don't think I can ever forget what I saw or forgive you even if what you did was in a very weird way to help me' he nodded and sighed as his cell phone rang,

' This better be good Pam…what…. I'll be right there'

' Duty calls' she said giving him a small smile,

' Sadly yes, my clubs being raided'

' What, why?'

' Someone called the magister and told him were selling V, I'm sorry Maddie I have to go' she nodded

' Bye Eric'

' Goodbye min kärlek' he left quickly and she was left standing alone in the dark yard feeling more confused than ever.

Madison didn't feel like being alone, she drove over to Merlotte's and went through the back, Hoyt was sitting at a table with the little blonde thing he'd been coming in with recently, Madison had taken a dislike to her when she overheard her calling Madison a fang banger. Jessica was watching them closely and rolling her eyes every time summer laughed in her sickly way,

' Hey jess, how's your night going?'

' Bout as good as yours by the sound of it, you ok?'

' Yeah just been a bit eventful, anything interesting happen tonight?'

' Nah same shit different night, oh by the way that guy in the corners been waiting for you for the last hour' Madison turned around and saw Niall smiling at her warmly,

' Thanks jess' she crossed the bar and sat opposite Niall,

' Evening Niall, sorry to keep you waiting, I didn't know I was meeting you?'

' That's ok I knew you'd come, how is my Sookie?'

' I take it you've heard the latest then?'

' Yes, Bill's been very good at updating me'

' I'm sorry I haven't been contacting you much lately Niall'

' That's ok I heard from Eric's progeny Pam what happened, how are you?'

' I'm great I'm seeing someone else now'

' Really? Your heart still seems to be aching for him'

' It is not'

' I apologise I seem to have overstepped the mark, back to Sookie how is she?'

' I think she finally has closure on the Quinn situation, Bill's with her now'

' Good I don't want her being alone, I hear you were severely injured by Quinn's sister, I hope you are well?'

' Yes…Eric helped me' Niall nodded

' He cares deeply for you in a way I didn't think vampires could care'

' Bill cares for Sookie'

' Indeed, Madison I admit I have an ulterior motive for our meeting'

' Go ahead'

' Have you heard of Neave and Lochlan?'

' No should I have?'

' They are assassins, I believe they have been sent into this world to kill Sookie, Madison please promise me you will keep an eye on her?'

' Of course I will. Niall how dangerous are they?'

' Deadly'


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38: Torture

Madison spent the rest of the night taking in what Niall had told her about Naeve and Lochlan, she never realised how much trouble Sookie was in. she spent a lot of her spare time at Sookie's, Alcide's job was taking longer than he expected and she used that as an excuse for staying at Sookie's. She told Bill what Niall had told her and he agreed to keep patrolling the grounds around Sookie's house, between the two of them they were babysitting Sookie 24/7. A week later Sookie drove the two of them to work for the early shift, both stared wide eyed when they pulled up and saw police cars all around the Merlotte's parking lot, they got out and walked over to Andy,

' Andy what's going on?' Sookie asked, her face expressed pure worry,

' Oh god Sookie, you better come see this' he looked grim

' Andy what is it?' Madison asked as Sookie gripped her hand

' Come back and see' the two women followed Andy round the back, Sam was rubbing his face and Bud was pale, Madison couldn't blame them, the sight before them was grotesque. Crystal had been nailed to a large wooden cross, her face was contorted in horror and there was blood all over her, Calvin came running round the back with Jason and both men dropped to their knees in shock.

It was an awful day, everyone went inside while the police cordoned off the scene and removed crystals body, Madison kept busy sorting out everyone's prep for the day while Sookie sat with Jason and for the first time in months the two of them spoke and looked like brother and sister.

After a couple of hours everyone was sent home, the police were going to be there a while, Madison drove Sookie and Jason back to Sookie's house. Madison had a horrible feeling she knew who was responsible for crystals murder, as soon as light fell she crossed the cemetery and went to Bill's house,

' Good evening Madison'

' Hey Bill, you haven't heard then?'

' Heard what?'

' Jason's wife crystal was killed, she was found in Merlotte's back parking lot this morning'

' My god, do they know who did it?'

' No but I have a theory'

' Naeve and Lochlan?'

' Yes, what if it was a warning to Sookie?'

' Quite possible' he looked up suddenly towards Sookie's house.

Bill and Madison burst through Sookie's door, Bill was instantly sent flying backwards and Madison felt strong-clawed hands grab her and then her world went black.

Eric was at Sookie's house in seconds, he grabbed Bill and shook him,

' Compton wake up' Bill murmured and opened his eyes

' Sookie where is she?' he was angry and on his feet in seconds

' I was hoping you could tell me'

' I don't know what happened'

' What the fuck?' both vampires looked up to see Jason stumble out of the kitchen holding his bleeding head

' Jason did you see who took Sookie and Madison?' Bill asked urgently

' Took them…what the fuck, I don't know who they were but they sure were fucking weird looking'

' Naeve and lochlan' Bill murmured to Eric

' I'll call Niall, can you get in contact with Claude and Claudine?'

' Yes I have Claudine's number' the vampires sprang into action, Eric called Niall, then Pam while Bill spoke to Claudine.

Madison opened her eyes groggily, she looked to her right and saw Sookie, they were both tied down and Madison felt completely weak, like she had when she been practically drained by Cindy's bite. Sookie was just waking up, Madison looked around and saw that they were in a cave of some sort, she heard sniggering and whispering from a corner and saw the two fairies that she was sure were Naeve and Lochlan, they moved closer brandishing their small razor sharp teeth.

Hours later Sookie and Madison were both screaming in pain from their torture, Naeve and Lochlan laughed manically as they cut and bit the two women, Madison held Sookie's hand throughout, when they were given breaks the two women tried to keep reassuring each other but both were weakening by the minute. Sookie got a break when they started on Madison again, Madison screamed, she'd never felt pain like this before and in her delirious state of agony there was only one person she wanted to see, she screamed for Eric.

Eric growled and screamed as he felt Madison's pain,

' Find them' he shouted angrily at Niall

' I'm doing all I can Eric I'm just as anxious to find them as you are' Bill's face contorted as he felt Sookie's fresh pain.

Madison couldn't move, neither could Sookie, the two lay still as Naeve and Lochlan took a break from their torture,

' Maddie are you dying?'

' I don't know'

' I think I am' Sookie said sobbing, Madison let a single bloody tear fall down her cheek,

' I want Eric, do I sound pathetic saying that?'

' No I want Bill, I'd give anything for him to walk in and save me from this'

Both laid still and stayed silent listening to the sounds of Naeve and Lochlan fucking somewhere near them, they were glad when the grunting and wailing stopped abruptly to be replaced by shouts of panic, Eric threw lochlan across the cave and he smashed into the stony wall, Bill was tackling Naeve, she bit him on the neck and he growled in fury and pain. Madison reclined her head back to see Eric rip Lochlan's head from his body with his bare hands, she couldn't help smiling at him despite her delirium, he moved forward and tore the restraints from both Madison and Sookie, she looked up at him as he scooped her up in his arms, she smiled before passing out.

Madison opened her eyes slowly, she was in a brightly lit room and she felt stronger, she looked over to her right to see Eric sitting in a chair, their was an IV cord connecting both their arms as Eric's blood flowed into her body,

' Eric' she whispered groggily, he looked up instantly and moved closer, his hand brushing some stray strands of hair out of her face,

' How do you feel?'

' Better, where are we?'

' Dr Ludwig's temporary hospital'

' Is Sookie ok?'

' She's fine, Pam gave her some blood'

' What happened to Bill?'

' So many questions' he said smiling 'he was bitten by Naeve, she caps her teeth with silver so he's suffering, luckily Niall tracked down Lorena and forced her to give him blood so he could heal'

' Is it over now?'

' Not by a long shot, Niall's enemies are gathering, we think they're planning an attack on the hospital tonight, Dr Ludwig's already evacuated most of the hospital' Madison sat up in bed feeling stronger by the second, Eric's arms wrapped around her and supported her,

' Thank you for coming' she whispered, he leant down and kissed her cheek,

' I couldn't stand feeling your pain' he stroked her head and both looked around to the door when they heard shouts,

' Stay here' Eric said kissing her head, he unhooked the IV and walked outside closing the door behind him.

Madison could hear the shouts and screams coming from the corridor, she covered her face with her hands and waited until silence descended.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: Like Taking A Bullet

Madison couldn't stand the silence anymore, she stood up shakily and walked over to the door, she opened it slowly to see the pristine white corridor splashed with claret. Eric came sweeping down the corridor seconds later and picked her up,

' I can walk' she said her voice still husky from screaming

' Not now, don't argue with me I'm carrying you' he was determined and she knew nothing she said would change his mind.

Madison wasn't sure how they got back to Sookie's yard but she was glad to be back, Eric kept a tight hold on her. Bill stayed with Sookie that night and Eric took Madison back to her house; they sat in her kitchen together in silence until Madison couldn't take it anymore,

' Well that was extreme'

' Everything about you is extreme' he said smiling, she smiled back weakly and Eric raised an eyebrow,

' You're still weak, you need more blood' he began rolling his sleeve up,

' No I've taken enough of your blood, you'll have none left soon'

' I fed during the fight, take as much as you need' he offered his arm to her, Madison hesitated as she held his cool, pale arm,

' You're always there' she said quietly

' Pardon?' he asked questioningly

' Whenever I'm in trouble its not the man I'm with that comes to help me, it's you'

' We're bonded, I know when you're in trouble, Madison may I ask you something?' she nodded and he ran a hand through his hair before he spoke,

' When you were being tortured by Naeve and Lochlan, did you call out for me?' she gripped his arm and nodded, he stroked her hair gently,

' I could feel your pain and fear, it killed me not knowing how to find you' he whispered gently, she gripped his arm tighter and he knelt down in front of her,

' You don't have to be scared anymore Maddie I'm here' she nodded and finally let the tears fall, she hadn't realised how much it had effected her.

Eric stayed with her that night, she fed from him and he spent the rest of the night comforting her, he himself hadn't felt so comforted in months. She woke up alone on the couch the next morning, dried bloody tears had stained her face and she ached all over but at least she was alive. She called Sookie and made sure she was ok before she went upstairs for a shower, she wondered if anyone had got hold of Alcide and told him what had happened? She dressed and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, she hurt too much to bother with her appearance, she was halfway down the stairs when the phone rang, she ambled down the stairs as fast as she could,

' Hello' she winced holding her side as she reached the phone

' Maddie we have to talk' it was Alcide and he sounded awful,

' Are you ok?' worry began to consume her

' Maddie…I…I'

' Spit it out Alcide'

' I think we should separate' she stood totally still from shock

' What?'

' I just don't think you and I are right together, admit it you feel the same?' she stammered and sighed,

' We're just starting out Alcide you haven't even given us a chance'

' Maddie I slept with someone else' that revelation was like taking a bullet, she gasped for air and hit the floor,

' What?' she clutched the couch and tried to pull herself back up,

' I'm so sorry Maddie I didn't mean for it to happen, we've had feelings for each other for a long time but I've been trying to push them away because I was with you and I didn't want to hurt you but last night…I don't know how…we just' she was shocked but she couldn't hate him, how could she when she'd spent the last few weeks comparing everything about him to Eric,

' It's ok Alcide, I'm not gonna lie I'm hurt but I understand how you feel'

' You're still in love with Eric aren't you?'

' I don't know how I feel about him but I'm not gonna be that girl that stands in the way of you being happy'

' Maddie you really are amazing I've been a total dick to you'

' Alcide let's be honest we were never gonna last we both knew it we just didn't wanna say it'

' It sounds so awful though, I care so much about you Maddie'

' I care about you too, just because we're not together doesn't mean we cant still be in each others lives though does it?'

' I hope not' his tone got quieter, she knew he was hurting as much as her but she could feel the same sense of relief that she felt as well,

' We'll talk when you get back, take care Alcide'

' You too Maddie'.

Madison sat on the couch for most of the day, she hurt too much to move and her conversation with Alcide had shocked her, she knew it was better this way. As the sun set she drove over to Sookie's, Sookie had Jason fussing over her and she looked relieved to see Madison,

' Thank god you're here, he wont leave me alone' she said exasperatedly

' Hey Jason, why don't you give me and Sook some girly time, you could grab a beer and some food at Merlotte's?'

' You sure you girls will be ok?'

' Go Jason' Sookie said forcefully, he smiled and left the two of them alone to talk,

' I know he's trying to be sweet and he's worried but he's been driving me crazy' Madison smiled

' I got a call from Alcide earlier'

' Oh is he on his way back?'

' Erm maybe I don't know, we've split up'

' What! Why?' she sat up and stared at Madison

' We agreed we weren't right together, we both have feelings for other people and they exceed the feelings we have for each other'

' Has he already acted on those feelings?'

' Yes but if I'm honest Sook I've spent a majority of our relationship comparing him to Eric, I couldn't go on like that it wouldn't be fair to him'

' Well then its for the best, how do you feel about Eric now?'

' I'd be lying if I said I didn't still care about him but I just don't think I can get past what he did'

' I know what you mean it killed me when I found out about Bill but now I just want to be with him' they both looked up at a knock on the door,

' Come in' Sookie shouted, Bill walked in followed by Eric,

' Ladies, how are you feeling?' Eric said courteously,

' Fine' they answered together,

' Madison may I speak with you please?' she nodded and followed him outside, they walked down the driveway for a while before he spoke,

' I apologise for interrupting your night with Sookie'

' No problem I suspect she'd like to be alone with Bill for a while, so what's up?'

' I mostly just wanted to know you we're feeling better?'

' I am thank you'

' I expect Alcide is on his way back to look after you?' he looked down at the ground as they walked,

' I doubt that'

' Why?'

' We broke up earlier'

' I'm sorry to hear that'

' No you're not'

' No you're right I'm not' he smirked and she couldn't help smirking back

' What went wrong?'

' We both like other people more than we like each other'

' Oh really'

' Don't be smug just because I still have feeling for you doesn't mean I'm over what happened'

' Are you close?' he stopped, he wasn't joking anymore,

' I don't know Eric' he moved closer and rubbed his cheek against hers

' I'll be waiting whenever you are' he murmured as he kissed her cheek.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40: Abomination

A month passed, she saw Alcide when he got back, he'd heard from Rigel what had happened to her and Sookie and he was crushed, they moved past it and were soon talking like friends again, he even asked how things were going with Eric.

She lapsed back into normality, she worked she hung out with her friends and family, Rodrigo brought Michael over to see them; she couldn't believe how big he was getting.

She hadn't seen Eric since that night at Sookie's and she wasn't sure how she felt about it, Pam had been stopping by the bar every so often to see her but she never mentioned Eric. That was until one night, Madison was at home enjoying her night off, Sookie was there and they were chilling out when Pam burst through the door,

' Sugar we could really use your help'

' What's happening now?' Madison whined

' Did Eric tell you about the bar being raided?'

' Yeah he mentioned it, why?'

' We were raided because someone told the magister we were selling V, well they didn't find anything because it's not true but the magister has started a vendetta against Eric, I think he's going to set Eric up'

' What does Eric think?'

' Eric is with Sophie Anne, those new vampires were spotted near her house and she called in as many guards as she could, she suspects they want her crown'

' So Eric doesn't know and you've received a tip off that the magister will be on his way?'

' Exactly, please help sugar I cant do this alone'

' Ok' Madison sighed

' I'll go tell Bill' Sookie said leaving as Madison walked upstairs to get changed.

Madison changed into a pair of tight, black leather trousers, a tight white top and boots; Pam drove them to the club. Madison had never seen Fangtasia so dead, they got out of the car and both of them screamed in pain, it wasn't their pain though. They ran inside and straight down to the basement to see Eric, he was chained up on his own torture device and the magister was ruthlessly dragging silver chains over his bare chest. Pam snarled angrily but Madison knew Pam couldn't attack the magister,

' Oh look Eric it's your progeny and her human' Madison looked at Pam in confusion, but Pam's firm stare told her to go along with it. Seconds after they arrived they were surprised to see Russell Edgington and Talbot brought down to the basement, they were chained up as well, all three men looked furious. The magister laughed and attacked all three of them viciously,

' You know why you're here, all of you, just tell me what I want to know'

' I don't know what you're talking about?' Eric said

' Oh yes you do Eric, I want to know who this special one is, you know all of you do, now if you wont tell me Eric I may have to kill your progeny, I understand there is nothing more painful than losing ones child' Madison looked at Eric and nodded as if to say just tell him,

' I don't know' Eric said defiantly

' And I suppose you two will say the same thing?' the magister directed venomously at Russell and Talbot, both tightened their lips into a straight line and stared at him,

' Very well, bring Pam to me, leave her human she may as well watch' two of the magister's men brought Pam over and chained her up opposite Eric,

' Pam, do you know who this special one is?'

' I have no idea what you're talking about' Eric looked down, pain consumed him, Madison could feel it, she couldn't describe her relief when Godric and Bill arrived,

' Magister, you are aware you have falsely imprisoned members of the vampire royalty and a sheriff and his progeny without just cause?'

' I have a cause, rumour has reached me from a very trusted source that there is a sort of hybrid vampire in Bon Temps, I think it is important we know who this abomination is'

' Why, what has this supposed hybrid done to warrant your presence?' Godric said sternly

' Its very presence is an abomination'

' What proof do you have of the hybrids existence?'

' My source tells me that the wolves of Shreveport and all of you witnessed the hybrid kill a human'

' That's not exactly against our rules' Eric said sarcastically

' But an abomination like that is' he ran a silver rod down Pam's chest and she screamed, Bill gripped Madison's hand tightly as she watched Pam screech in pain,

' I can't take this' she whispered to Bill and Godric

' Oh look Pam your human cant stand seeing you in pain, maybe she knows, did you tell her who the hybrid was?' Madison snapped, she'd had enough,

' Godric I know no one here can attack the magister without repercussion, but if said hybrid walked through the door and slaughtered him what would their punishment be?'

' They are not vampire therefore killing the magister wouldn't have any repercussions for them'

' Interesting' she said smiling

' Humans ask the most redundant questions' he said sardonically, Madison waved her hand swiftly away from her body and the magister flew across the room and hit the hard stone wall, Eric, Pam, Russell and Talbot were unchained and standing behind her in seconds, Eric gave Pam his blood so she would heal,

' Your setting a witch on me Northman, how pathetic'

' Oh I'm not a witch' Madison said smiling and revealing her fangs

' It's you' he said venomously and pointed at her

' True' she smiled again

' You are an abomination that must be stopped'

' Go ahead and try' she smirked, he growled and his men lunged at her, she raised her hand again and they hung mid air, un able to move, her hand was flat and she bunched it into a fist, as soon as she did all the men crumpled like paper, still suspended, she flattened her hand again and spread her fingers, the crumpled men exploded around the room in bloody masses, blood and pieces of flesh hit the walls and floor. The magister stared at her in shock and horror; she looked at him with an expressionless face,

' You can't…you can't do this'

' Yes I can' she said coldly, she waved her hand again and the silver chains wrapped themselves around him, he screamed as they burnt his flesh, she removed the chains but kept her hand raised and the burning continued,

' You know I would let you go but you'll run straight out of here and tell people who I am and I really cant have that'

' The world will know what you are' my source will tell them all if I am killed, she leant closer to him and he screamed again,

' Thank you for telling me who your source is' she held both her hands up and flexed her fingers, the magister burst into flames.

She walked out of the basement and climbed into Pam's car, she followed her instincts since she had nothing else to go on, she pulled up outside a mediocre house and walked inside quietly, the house was silent and as she reached the kitchen she heard the front door open again,

' Hello Prudence' she said coldly.

Madison left Prudence's house and drove back to Shreveport, she pulled up outside Eric's house and saw him waiting for her at the front door,

' Very impressive' he said smiling

' Why thank you Mr Northman'

' So who was the source?'

' Prudence' she said walking past him into the house

' And I take it you took care of her?'

' Don't know what you mean?' she said smirking at him, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind,

' Thank you Maddie, for saving Pam and all of us' he kissed her shoulder

' My pleasure' she said quietly

' I mean it Maddie'

' I know you do' he moved closer and kissed her neck

' Jag älskar dig' he whispered in her ear as he rested his face against the crook of her neck

' Nej du inte' she said, her voice shook a little

' Och' he said huskily, she turned her head slightly and he kissed her, that familiar yet still exciting kiss that made her entire body shake,

' Forgive me?' he murmured and kissed her again, she didn't get a chance to answer him, there was a loud knocking at his front door and he sighed with frustration,

' This better be good' he said kissing her again and left to answer it, he was back seconds later followed by Godric,

' We have a very big problem' Eric said gravely.

Jag älskar dig- I love you

Nej du inte= no you don't

Och= I do

Last chapter of heavy in your arms guys, I hope you've enjoyed reading it and maybe I'll make this a trilogy, what do you think? Review please xxx


	41. Chapter 41

Shall we continue this story people?

Since you're all so lovely and enthusiastic in your reviews I would like to ask you for things you would like to see happen in the final instalment of this trilogy, any opinions or ideas will be taken on board. I'm doing this because it's you guys reading this and I want you to all be entertained, message me any ideas, all are welcome, or simply just review if you want this to become a trilogy or you prefer to think it's ends there on a cliffhanger.

X Gimme Shelter X


	42. Chapter 42

Who do you love?

New instalment of the Madison/Eric story stars soon, keep checking back x


End file.
